Roses brother
by OCmaniac
Summary: What if Steven wasn't the only one who had a gem for a parent? What if he was someone they all knew? What if he was Roses brother? Join Tyler as he finds a new life down at Beach City with the crystal gem.
1. Double Gem Glow

**Ocmaniac here with a new story until further notice I am only goingot do two stories this and Naruto for now the characters name is Tyler Omega and like sreven he too is half crystal gem just like steven his father Topaz was sister to the infamous Rose Quartz even though Tyler never new his father his mom tried everthing in her power to help him not forgot his father. But year later Tyler lost his mom from a man that held a blood red scythe and same color stone attached to his back, the boy could do nothing but hide a watch as the only family he's got left vanish from his life, months after his mother death a letter came in telling him about a family member still alive today his cousin Steven Universe, this compelled the boy enough to go find him, the last of his family, Tyler made his way to Beach City.**

**BTW to all disclaimers I do not own steven universe though living in a world like that would be really cool. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"This looks like the place." A boy with short brown hair and dark brown eye, looks around at the town of Beach City. "Let's see if I were a crystal gem wear would I go." He asked the teen was wearing a white long sleve shirt and light red t-shirt with a white colored zig-zag desgin over it, he wore fitted jean wiha chain connected to the hip he also wore white and blue sneaker to complete the out fit. He carried a single strap black bookbag and circular necklace with him.

"Oh well it me a few year to find this place what looking for them gonna change." Tyler noted walking throught the city he noticed a car wash withthe word UNIVRESE in bold bright letters seems like a very good clue to start with. "Well that was easy."

Reaching toward the car wash Tyler saw two thing that got his attention a colorful van with the word Universe carwash on the van a man sitting on a lawn with long hair, a tang top, jeans shorts, sandal and guitar strapped around his body. "Well all clue lead to another." Tyler muttered.

Greg fiddle with his gutar trying to find the right cord as he looks out to the beach relaxing in his lawn chair and waering his sunglasses while doing it. Until a figure appeared bloking the sunfrom him view. "Oh hey little dud what up?" The rocksatr asked.

"Um is there a Steven universe around here, its kind important I find him?" Tylers nerves were working up a storm he hasn't talked to anyone for about 5 year, no matter how many time he tried to talk someone he would go into a shy phase for a while u til he became ready to talk.

"Oh yeah that my son I thinks he's hanging out with a crystal gem... Say I don't think I met you before have met you seem, familiar." Greg asked.

"Uh well my mom told me to come here in case anything happens it took me a while but here I am. My names Tyler, Tyler Omega my moms name in Kristine Omega, and my dads name is Topaz Omega." As the introduction were made Greg face went from normal to shock in a matter of second next thing Tyler knew he was being crushed from a constricting hug from the well know guitar player.

"I remember now when you were only just 3 year old you would alway take my shade a see if you could pass them off as yours. Wait right there I got something for you." Going back into his van the new found nephew saw the van shake a bit mixed with mumbling inside. hop out from the vehicle he held a suspicous item behind his back makeing the teenager worry for a moment. "Close your eye for a moment."

"What?" Tyler asked.

"Just do it I promise you'll like it." Yeilding to the fathers request Tyler closed his eyes, second later he felt something attached to his ears and the bridge of his nose, slowly opening his eye the veiw around the boy gets darker with a shade of purple in. He was wearing sunglasses smaller than Gregs but felt just his size the teen looke at him dumbstruck wondering why he gave this to him.

"Yeah, I figure the next time I would see you, you would probably look a little older didn't know it'll be this long so. What you think?" The parent asked with a big smile, Tyler felt many emotion creep up behind him trying his best to keep locked for now but as soon as he felt something wet fall across his cheek Tylers vision became blurry and tears began falling continuously, a dam broke down in his mind and he didn't know how to stop it. Greg didn't know what to do a 15 year old crying infront of him just becaues he was giving the kid sunglasses is fairly uncommon, so he did the only thing he could do, hug him and straight after the hug was returned.

After a few minutes the emotional turmoil was over Tyler began his story what happend to him for the past 12 year he was gone, what happend to his everything he went through to get to here. Only silence filled the two lettinght einformation sink in for a while before Greg could talk a gain.

"So that why your here, you want to meet your cousins huh?" The teen nodded. "Well your more than welcome to stay with us from nw on." The boy beamed with happiness and glomped him in unbreathable hug to the man, Greg chuckled at Tylers reaction. "Okay, okay I think that's enough hugging for one day. If you want meet your cousin he's over by the beach you can't miss it."

"Alright I think I can see it." Before Tyler continued walking he turned around aface Greg once more. "Thank you Uncle you have no idea how much this means to me!" He screamed out waving to his uncle Greg. He waved back and the teen continued running with a smile across his face.

"Okay he said that his house would be around here somewhere, said that I can't miss it. Now how can't I." Tylers question was soon answered when he saw a mountain size statue in a shape of a women and in the center was a small house in the way. "Oh that's how." He muttered looked at the statue in awe couldn't help but marvel at the design before walking to the house. "Man this place is amazing, well time to make my appearance." Before he could knock on the door something from the inside. Tyler was shock to see the door melting from green color goo attach the door.

"Uh hello?" The teen asked only to jumped buy a ferocious green and black creature ready to bite him. Holding him back he saw the same green slime drippi g fromit jaw melting the floor around them. "Get this thing off me!" He screamed.

"Don't worry I got it." A womens voice were heard. She had an afro it was squared shaped with she wore a vizor that covered her whole forhead and eye and mixed colored body suit, but what really got to Tyler was what she was wearingnwearing onher arms they were gauntlets over sized gauntlet that could squish his whole face if he wanted to grabbing the creature with one hand and poof it was gone. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah. Um thanks for the help." Still starstruck at what happend. "Um buy any chance are you a-"

"Uh guys these thing don't have gems." Another girls voice called out. She had purple skin and white hair wearing a daeker shade tangtop and a even darker shade sweat pants. Her weapon was a jagged whip and a stone at the center of her chest and infront of her was another girl she looked like something out of a ballet with pearl white skin color and light blue top and light brown skirt with a see through scarf wrapped around the skirt and ballet shoes the match the outfit and a large stone placed on the top of her head her weapon of .a spear

"That mean there must be a mother somewhere." The gauntlet wearer said as she punched another creature without looking.

"We should probably look for it beofre it hurts anyone else." The ballerina said holding the centipend looking creature as if it was a overactie dog.

"Oh oh can I come? Can I?" A little boy asked he looked no older than twelve years old, ligh pink skin with an afro and pudgy face he was wear a light red shirt with astar in the middle of it mixed wearing jeans and sandals.

"Steven until you can control the power of your gem we'll handel protecting the threat of humanity." The ballet girl said before snaping the neck if the creature. "Okay?" The little boy looked downfallen before turnnghis attetion to the fridge scaring away at another ceptipede to the afro woman.

"No way, how did you get these I thought they stopped making them." Tyler looked at the boy holding an ice cream packet, it seem familiar at first before he remember what they were.

"Hey are those cookie cat?" He asked drawing everyone attention to the the teenager. "Hi there." Waving sheeply the the group.

"Oh hi can I help you with anything?" The spear user asked.

"I fee like I'm answering my own question here but are you guy the crystal gem?"

"Yep that us the names Amathyst, the tall one is Garnet our leader, the ballerina over there is Pearl and the kid here is Steven Universe, so what your beef stranger." Amathyst asked the teen.

"Well I'm hoping that if any of you guys heard of the name Topaz?" That question eraned some wide eye from the girl and a confused looked from the preteen.

"Did you say Topaz, as in Roses brother Topaz?" Tyler nodded to Pearls question. "But I thought he was gone."

"Well technically your have right." The teen rolled up his sleeves up to his elbow and showed the crystal gems two triangular gems located at he middle of his for arms. "Nice to meet you guys my name the name Tyler Omega I guess you kew my farther as Blake Topaz." Smiling at the team.

"Wait-wa-wa-wait. Topaz is your dad?" The whip user asked confusingly.

"Uh guy who's Topaz?" Steven asked completely forget about the ice cream cookie he was holding.

"Topaz used to work with us before he vansihed, he was also Roses big brother." Garnet answered for him.

"So that would mean-" The twelve year old trail out.

"Yup this guy here is older cousin."

"Hey there Steven I fnally get to meet my little cuz." Tyler said with a smile hugging the little boy his chest. "So I'm guessing you want to know why am I here huh?" The team nodded. But the leader was the first to speak up.

"Ony if you want to, there no need to force it."

"Thank you Garnet but its okay I'll just give you the short version of my story." Giving the run down what happend the crystal gem could only stare insilnce at the poor boy. Losing his mom walking all on his own for the past three year to meet the last of his family. "And that about covers the end of my journey, so what do ou think? Amd before you start I don't want here any apologize from any of you there was now way amy of you guys could've known. I came here for a fresh new start with my family nothing more and nothing less." Tyler added, getting a group hug from his cousin and the crystal gems. Giving a small thank you everyone let go and one another.

"So Tyler did you unlock you gem powers." Pearl asked.

"Yeah got hold of it last year wanna see." The group nodded. Tyler took a few second to concentrate before his gem glowed bright orange and then appeared two two weapon from his forearm. They were metallic tonfas with a organge color paint job. But just as it appeared it vanishes and left Tyler down in one knee and breathing hard the crystal gem became concern and ran to the junior gems aid. "Well almost got it."

"Hey are you alight? What happend, you had thegem glow right?" Steven asked wondering if he should be worried about his cousin or amazed at the weapon.

"Ha.. I'm fine you see I haven't fully unlock my gem powers so far I can only get the weapon and even that takes some time to appear." The teen explianed there were a few times where Tyler manage to conjur up his weapon but it was only to such rare ocassion.

"Well I think thats an amazing start for someone your age, give it time and you'll be a master of your own gem."

Thanks Garnet, so I'm guessing Steven didn't go pretty far activating his gwm power huh?" Tyler asked

"Sadly know but he is only a childe so it would take time." Pearl noted. Tyler walked up to the fridge and saw a ffrezzer full of cookie cats.

"I haven't seen these in months how do you guys get them." The teen asked.

"Well we knew that these were stevens favorite-"

"So we went out and stole bunch!" Amathyst said inturrupting Pearl causing her to gain and annoyed looked towad the whip user.

"I went back and paid for them." She added.

"It was my idea." Garnet said.

"It was everyone idea." Amathyst pointed out.

"No it wasn't." Steven then began to sing the cookie cat theme song, as he finished Tyler and the gem all laughed the teen eawas about to ask for one till he saw Steven ate one and pink glow showed up. The glow came from Stevens belly it that Steven was able to use it power for a moment but the glow shimmered down until the light was gone.

"It took me a two year to finally get my gem to glow and he did it but just etaing a ice cream sandwhich, talk about over powered." Tyler could see the dissapointment in Stevens face, he could understand that he want to be able to help his friend. The teen put a hand on Steven back and gave asupported smile. "Don't worry Steven you'll get the hang of it heck I wasn't able to use my gem power until last year and yet you manage to do it just now your better at this than I am."

"Thanks Tyler, but I was really close that time can one of just explain to me how to summon a weapon?" That gotTyler thinking maybe he need a better view at how to ies his gem that way he doesn't get tired. Pearl eagerly accepts hopefully he'll get the jist of it soon. Later Tyler and Steven were back at the house woth the gem as it turns out Pearls explanation was a little too confusing the only thing Tyler got from I was creating a dance with a leaf. Amathyst explanation turned vague saying she doesnt do anything and just feel it so he didn't know what to make of that and Garnet explanation was completely confusing leaving both boy boys lost on their own.

"Well I'm more lost about gems tha n I thought I should be.". Tyler sighed in defeat.

"Het what about you how did you summon your weapon."

"Well mine its different I was going the right way but at the same time I wasn't." The teen said sagely he could see the confuse look on Steven trying to find another way to explain it to the poor boy. "It like this, when I try to make my gem to glow to summon m weapon I focus on one thing whether an emotion a memory anything that can help fuel its power. Are getting it?"

"Yeah I get but why did you say that you're doing it the wrong way."

"Because the kind of fuel isn't strong enough I'm guessing other than that until you can find the right fuel for your gem no matter how mu h time you put in it you wint be able to summon your power. At least that what I think, I'm still having trouble summoning my weapon." Tyler elaborated. "Any way the point is every goal need a type of fuel to achive it and right now neither one of us has found it yet. Did you get that or there thing is confusing for you."

"No I got it u just wish I knew what my fuel is."

"Well I know you can't find in a gas station." Laughing at his own joke. "Come on I wanna try those cookie cat I heard of they're suppose to be delicous." He said leading Steven to the kitchen. Opening a packet Tyler indulged himself into the treat the next thing he know the same glow appeared around Steven only brighter than before. In a flash a pink spiral shield was summon out of Stevens belly. "Steven you did it!"

"Its a shield." Pearl said amazed at the weapon.

"I get a shield. Ohhhhh Yeah!" Steven jumped for joy but the sheild then shoot froward from the belly and ricochet around the room and ended up getting stuck to a T.V.

"Well at least you can summon it." Tryler said with support.

"I can summon my powers from etaing ice cream." The junior gem beamed with excitment.

"What in these thing."Pearl asked.

"I hae no idea but I guess it was meant for him to eat them, either that there was reason why they discontinued them inthe first place." Tyler option out. What he didn't get was why didnt it work for him if Steven ate one, Tyler tried another bite out of the ice cream and waited only to have nothing appeared from his arm. Before he could say anything the ground start to shake and a shadowy figure was show from the outside. "Uh guys what was that."

"It the mother." The gem rushes to the feild to face the mother centipeid leaving Steven and me alone at untile Steven decided to run off with a mini fridge full of cookie cats. Groaning the situation Tyler follows Steven.

"Hey Steven what do you think your doing?" He asked as Steven stuffs his with cookie cats from the fridge.

_"Is he trying to activate his gem?"_ Tyler thought but soon stopped thinking at what to do and stopped Steven from consuming any more. "Steven I understand that you want to help but this is not your fuel like I told you before it has to mean something much more deeper." He explained before looking at the monster. "We have to think of another way."

"But how?" Steven asked. He looked at his cousin for answers but saw his face differently as though he was no longer there. "Uh Tyler are you alright?" Asked nervously.

"I'm alright Steven there's nothing you need to worry about, stay here alright this'll be over soon." Tyler voice was different deeper even. Tyler began walking toward the centibettel slowly ignoring the calls from both the gems and Steven to get away from he monster. Only to be face to face with the green and black monster bug. "I understand. Your hurt in more ways than one all that corruption is killing you and you have no way get rid of it." The monster slowly hiss at the teen placing its head infront of the boy as he reaches out his hand, while Tyler trys to get closer the centibettle only hiss more and more as he get closer. "Don't worry everything going to be alright, you can trust me." Just like Tyler finally place a hand on the monster head and out shine a bright orange light between the two, the light then engulfed them for a quick moment before dimming.

Leaving out Tyler face down to the ground and spherical stone in his hand, the teen wakes up with a groan. Groggily standing up he looks at he surrounding and see the shocked face of both the crystal gems and Steven. "Did I miss something?"


	2. Laser Light Cannon

Its nearing sunset down at the beautiful shore of beach city, everything was normal to a T well except for Tyler that is its been a few days since the attack of the centipeddle and question were on the rise about Tylers father. It all started when he defeated the monster without any weapon, when the gems asked him if he knew what he did there was no answer all Tyler said was 'It was something out of pure enstinct'. After that Garnet propose to leave the situation only until they would find more results.

Today Tyler thought it was best to better kniw his new family buy hanging out with Steven. Amathyst tagged along for the heck of it. "Guys wait up." Yelled the teen as the duo raced toward a food stand.

"Then you better try to keep up." Amathyst joked back. The two reached for the counter, only for Steven to ask for something called 'fry bit'. Then continuosly banging the counter while repeatig "The bit" a few time. After steven got his bit h shared some with his cousin cautious of the bit Tyler sniffed the small snack before tasting it.

"Man I love the sunset the sun begin to go down and the second sun gets bigger and bigger." Steven remines for a second.

"Wait second sun Steven earth only has...one...sun." The said slowly as he looks up a the sky. Steven was right there was a second sun in the sky but the thing was it wasn't as bright as the real sun. Before Tyler could think of another thought Amathyst picked both boy off the ground and ran toward the gem.

"There you are some us were trying to save humanity where were you?" Pearl asked.

"Eating frybits." The whip user answred.

"Whoa it a giant eyeball." Steven said as he looked into the telescope.

"Really let me see?" Tyler asked. As he looked into the telescope after Steven he saw a briht orange ord with a red hexagonal shaped iris. "Cool."

"Its not cool its a red eye." Pearl answered.

"Red eye! Ahh its gonna infect us all." Steven screamed in terror, Tyler and Amathsy chuckled at the boys antics.

"No Steven that pink eye, So what does a red eye do?" The teen asked.

"A red eye will come crashing into Beach city and crush us along with a bunch of oblivious and innocent people. We have to stop it." Pearl declared.

"Oh okay simple enough, and how do we do that?" Tyler asked."

"The only thing possible to stop it is a light cannon the belong to Rose Quartz." Garnet answered.

"My mom?" Steven spoke. Tyler never got a chance to know his aunt and the same goes for Steven to know about his uncle, knowing about their history would be good too know about them.

"If Rose were herre this would be so easy." Amathyst complained.

"Great so where do we get a light cannon?" Tyler asked both joking and hopfully.

"We don't, it's been missing for who knows how long. We have to think of another solution." Pearl spoke in a pondering tone.

"If it belong to my mom then maybe my dad knows where it is, he can help us save the day. " Steven said.

"That does sound like a good idea. We'll go ask him right now." Tyler agreed to the boy. Before he ran off Pearl stopped him at the first step.

"Greg is nice Steven, but I doubt Rose would trust someone like him with sucha powerful weapon." Pearl noted.

_"Ouch." Tyler tought._

"Your dads kind of a mess Steven." Amathyst spoke bluntly.

_"Double ouch." _

"Amathyst!" Pearl hissed out

"I'm just sayin, the if your mom left it him he probably lost it or broke it or dunked in the ocean." The purple gem listed out. Having Garnet agree with Amathyst claim.

"Now I know he has we'll go ask him, let's go." Steven proclaimed, only to stop as Garent spoke.

"Tyler, Steven we can handle this." She said. The leader looks down at the whip user before picking her up, jumped high enough to reach the eye a threw Amathyst toward the eye. As she soon as she made contact Amathyst hits the eye like a bug on a windshield and sled down to the ocean.

"Uh we're gonna go." Steven said awkardly. Tyler followed his cousins lead and ran off with his cousin his dads work place. After meeting Seven dad at the car wash they went into Gregs storage unit to find the light cannon only to find out it was filled with junk. Steven offered to go in there and retrive the cannon leaving Tyler and his uncle out waiting for him. As Steven walk through the storage unit he talks to his father about the old days before he was born, how he used to be in a one man band and travel the world before he came here, and the only one who showed up was Rose. Guess to Greg it was love at first sight. After telling his story Tyler and his uncle stood across each other in silence before Greg spoke again.

"So Tyler how's life hanging out with the gems." Greg asked.

"So far its feels right. I'm sure if mom was here she'll like it here too." The teen said solemnly. His uncle places a hand on his shoulder and gave him a supportive smile.

"Kristine always had a way in finding to the brighter side of things, make sense on why Rose and her were best friend so fast." Greg reminised.

"What can you tell me about mom?" Tyler asked.

"Your mom was like a little sister to me, heck we even made official a few year before you were born. But Kristine always like being optimistic, now how to brighten someone day if they even had it rough. Heck I was because of her that I was able to find my passion in making a one man band." His uncle explained. Tyler was glad to hear about his mom being do fond of, make him know that his mom was always like that. Before the teen could ask anymore questions there was a sound of clutter coming from the storage unit. "Hey Steven did you find it yet?" Tyler asked.

"Not yet? But there is some cool stuff in here. Wait hey guys I found it!" Steven said.

"That's great, hey Uncle G. can you get the van ready." Tyler stated. His uncle pull the cord with his van and with it out came all the stuff the storage unit held and the cannon it self. "Alright so now that we manage to get that out the unit how do we get it to the beach?" The teen asked.

"I got an idea." Steven proclaimed as he looked at a small wagon. The was that the wagon held the cannon while Greg uese the van to darg it off smoothly it would've work if only the cannon wasn't so heavy and broke the wagon. The three men sit in the van driving their way to the beach as they drag the cannon with the busted wagon. "You think the cannon will be okay?" The kid asked his father. Getting a shrugged and a hummed 'I don't know'

"But if every porkchop were perfect." Greg started.

"We wouldnt have hotdogs!" Steven finsihed, it was a classic catch phrase Greg had when ever he worried for something. "I know why don't we play some of your tune." Steven suggested the song playing was 'Let me drive my van into your heart', as they listen to the song while dragging the cannon in place the gem continue with their former plan in throwing Amathyst.

"Do it a again I think I cracked it this time." The whip user said when she washed up at the shore, after that a car horn alerted the other, coming their way was Greg, Steven, and Tyler riding in a van with a light cannon.

"Is that..?" Pearl questioned.

"We're saved!" Amathyst excalimed in joy.

"Hey we got the cannon, so how dose it work." The teen askd hastingly.

"I don't know Rose was the only one who knew how to use it." Pearl said.

"Wait what? You mean to tell me that this was all for nothing?!" Tyler screamed out. "Wait you Stevens mom used it so maybe... Steven you have her gem it'll work for you." Tyler plotted. Amathyst agreed and grabbed Steven she then placed him oupon the cannon and rubbed it like a sponge on a car. "Uh Amathyst I don't think that how it works."

"Fine then throw me again." The purple gem was about to get ready when Pearl stop them. The red eye get closer and closer to town the force of the orb cuases wind to blow harder than a hurricane. Steven still latched on to the cannon begin to worry, until his father tries to calm him down, as soon as Steven said his dad catch phrase the cannon activated. The spout of the hole opens up like a rose and begins powering up, but a problem arised when the cannon fell to the ground while it charges. Steven tries to left the cannon himslef but notice it was too heavy, suddenly the weight began to be lighter the cannon was center face at the eye. The pre-teen looks behind him and saw the gems and his cousin holding the side of the cannon supportin it's weight.

"Here goes nothing." Tyler said. The cannon fire revealing a human desgin balst with three roses circling the woman, as the blast hit the eye it automatically exploded the orb. Rubble of the eye scatter across Beach city, hittng part of the board walk and and a few stand along the way. The cannon then powers down to it original form and the sky turn back froma bright red coloring to a nightshade blue. "Whoa, remind me to find another one like that." Tyler mutter to the gems.

"But how did he get it to activate?" Pearl asked, Tyler too was curious on how Steven was able to getthe cannon to work.

"I just said what my dad used to say when thing don't go his way." Steven explained.

"The thing about hamburgers." The white asked.

"Hotdog." Garnet corrected.

"Looks like aunt Rose gave you another present to remeber her by." Tyler spoke to Greg. The two look up at the sky solemnly before looking back at the ocean and saw the van began to wash away with the tides. "Uh uncle Greg I think your van trying to swim away." Tyler pointed out.

"Don't worry dad if every porkchop were perfect." Steven tried cheer up.

"I'll live in there." His father screamed out running toward the van with Steven and Tyler behind trying to help.

"Oh come on can't we catch a break." The teen complained. Out in the distant a strange figure watched the group retriving the van from the ocean.

"Seems like my prey has really grown up." He said hold a silver necklace in his red hand. "Hm, let's see how long he'll last before we meet. Shouldn't to long now Topaz." The mysterious man said before he vanished in the forest leaving a small gleam of a bright red stone on his back.

* * *

**Whew finally done I took me a while but finished to first two episode of the show now I got 48 more episode to clear. Be in mind to I won't do every episode so the story won't drag on and I can catch up to the show. **

**P.S I can't wait when I get to ep 49 that part really got me hyped to catch up.**

**"P.P.S sorry this chapter is so short didn't really know what to do there without changing so much of the show it self **

**Hope you liked the chapter peace**


	3. The sea spire

"Steven what are you doing?" Tyler asked. He sees his cousin siting outside besides the mailbox singing a song.

_"Oh mister postman bring a post bring the post that I want the moo~oost." _Steven sang. Tyler chuckled at the boys lyrics, he too was waiting for the post man too but he didn't know that Steven was waiting too. Before his cousin could answer the postman came walk over the hill. "My song came true." Seven said with joy. He walk up to the post man eager to retrive a package he order. "Do you have a package for me?"

"Same here?" Tyler asked.

"Hold on let me what I got. Did you order a loaf of bread with a stamp on it?" The mailman asked reciving head shakes from both boys. "Did order a jury summons for Mr. R.J Finkel?" Tyler rasied his eyebrow at that question who would want to order a jury summons?

"That's not my name, my names Steven." The boy said.

"Oh right right. Here we are Steven Universe." The mailer present a brown box.

"(Gasp) This thing is going to help me save the world." Steven proclaimed.

"Really because it says its from wackey sack."

"I've never heard of that. By the way do you have a package for Tyler, Tyler Omega?" The teen asked.

"Uh yeah, this yours." The mailman asked. Getting a nod from Tyler he presents the package to the teen.

"So Steven wanna explain why this would save the world." Tyler askd returning to topic at hand.

"Garnet, Amathyst and Pearl think I shouldn't go into any magical adventure because I don't how to use my gem powers." Stevn explained. Tyler could agree with what he was saying, lately the gems have become more cautious at what they do mainly because they were still kids. But there should be an amount of trust where they don't have to worry every five minutes.

"And the wacky sack could help our problems." Tyer asked.

"That's the plan, with it I can help them save the world." Steven proclaimed.

"You want to know how to save my world?" the mail man asked, "Can you two sign here please, my boss yells at me when don't get signatures."

"That's awful." The shield user spoke as both he and his cousin sign the digital signer., a flash of light then appeared inside the house signaling that the gem have arrived. "Garnet, Amathsyt and Pearl are back." Steven grabs his package and runs up the stairs as well did Tyler.

"W-wait Steven whats a Wacky Sack?" The mail man ask but never got an answer. The two boy reach to the top of the stair case and door inside the house was Garnet with her hair covered in feather, Pearl holding a small statue and Amathyst carrying a gaint egg.

"Amathysy it's not going to fit in the fridge its too big." Pearl argued, but the whip user did not hear her, she open the fridge door and pulls out the shelf and dropped on the floor.

"Well I guess that's work." Tyler mused, until he hear a cracking sound coming fro the fridge completely oblivious to Amathyst as she explains what she wanted to do with the egg. "Never mind, how did you get I gaint egg?" He asked.

"We fought a giant bird, but we're only here for a second we gotta go back out."

"What why?" Steven complained.

"We place this moon goddess statue on the top of the lunar sea spire by midnight and bring to it former glory." Pearl continues to rant on about the spire where to a point Tyler wasn't listening. He turns his attention back his package, in it was a pair of silver tonfas much like his gem weapon only this time it when he held them there was a slight humming sound before it went silent. Still holding the weapon in his hand Tyler turns his attention to the gem talking to Steven about his chesseburger backpack.

"So that's a wacky sack." His voice grabbed everyine attention gaining wide eye expression from Pearl, Steven and Amathyst. "What?"

"Whoa what are those?" Steven looked at the tonfas with a gleam in his eyes.

"Oh these, its a gift given to me by a frined I made when I getting here. I figured that if I can't use my gem powers yet I'll just use my manmade weapon for now whenwe're on mission." Tyler explained as he spins the handle of his tonfas, he noticed the unsure expression on Pearls face, knowing the out come of the answer he had to work fast to chage her mind. "Oh come on Pearl if me and Steven ae ever going to become part of the team we need some swnse of freedom saying we can come with you guys."

"I don't know." Pearl considered until Amathyst appeareed behind her.

"Come on tll be educational~." She said with a sangful tone. Pearl complied and handed Steven the Statue to put in the bag. The boy wanted another minute to gather up a few thing in his room before leaving in his bakcpack.

"Steven let go." Pearl hurried.

"Coming." Steven comes down the stairs and joins Tyler and the gems, only tio find barely any room to enter. "Uh how do I get in." He asked.

"I got just the Idea, Garent mind placing Steven on my shoulders?" Tyler asked. The leader gem did as what the teen asked, giving Steven a piggyack ride on his cusin shoulder with it the warp pad actives in a bright light, creating a beam engulfing the five away. Tyler kept his close for a few second until he felt weightless in the air, through his eyes he see countless number of starlight around him, he turn to see Steven spinning around the space like boy in a swimming pool. "It beautiful." Was all that Tyler said, he would've wanted to continue looking at the starstream but it quickl ended as they appeared at their destination. The gravity shuts off having the teen land face first to the ground and Steven landing on his back.

"Whoa the sea spire." Steven said in amazment still sitting on Tylers back.

"Steven not that I'm glad we can spend these family moment but can but get off me?" Tyler asked with a strained voice. With a quick apology Tyler was up gazing at the sea spire as well, he could the dissapointed 'oh' coming from the gem, immediatly understanding why. There were cracks and debris all around the spire, as if one touch inside will the tower to fall apart.

"It wasn't like this 100 years ago." Pearl said.

"Im senseing structural instability." Garndt informed.

"Oh yeah that never good." Steven agreed, Tyler looked at the boy confusingly wondering if he actually understood what Garnet meant, but that quickly changed when he saw the floor surrounding Steven begin the crack. With a quick tag at his cousins shirt Tyler was zzable to save Steven from falling into the pool. "I got you cuz'"

"Okay that's settels it, we are taking Steven and Tyler back home." Pearl declared. Until she heard a muffled grunt folloelwed by a compliant coming from the bag."

"Oh Mr. Queasy." Steven said childly, he laughs as he shakes the the light green toy, Tyler chuckling with

"Steven! This place is your heritage, I want to to stay and help but you have to take this seriously, can you do that Steven?" Pearl asked.

"You got it dude." Steven said with a thumbs up, winking with his tounge sticking out.

"Yeeeeess." Pearl drawled out.

"Ah don't worry so much Pearl, me and Steven got this in the bag, literally." Tyler said pointing at he bag. He walks with the gem to the end of the cliff before stoppoing.

"Whats the hold up we can clear this easily. " Amathyst asked. Tyler looked at the distance, she was right a big enough jump would make it to the other side no probelm.

"No the magic that sustain the whirlpool will make anyone fall through." Garnet explain. As an example she throws a rock at the tower but stop abrubtly and falls to the whirpool.

"Well what now, Steven what are you doing with the sweaters." Tyler asked.

"Well they were for keeping warm but I got another idea." Steven ties the sleeves f the sweater together creating a type of rope grapples it one of the columns and jumps, the force causes the shield user to be pulld down but was able to stop thank to the rope he made. "CHEEEEESSSSEEEBURRRRGERRRR!" He screamed and with that he runs on side of the spire and with a single hop he makes it to the other side. If the gems could see closly they would see breathing hard out of both effort and exhaustion.

"Alright Steven, now how do we- Whoa!" Tyler question was inturrupted when Amathyst wrapped her arm around everyone used her whip and followed Stevens lead. "Never mind."

"Don't ever do that again." Pearl scowled. Walking through the tower Tyler saw the ruin that is the sea spire, nbroken statue, destroied mural, cracked staircases, he just surprised that the place was still standing up until now. His thought were then inturrupted when he saw Pearl slice a statue in half and talking about shrimp.

_"Huh she must've been really upset about this place." _Tyler thought.

"You guys we got a problem." Amathsyt called.

"(Gasp) It an infestation." Pearl said. "And we have to cross through here to get to the top."

"Alright so any plans Pearl." Tyler asked.

"I got it," Pearl snapped her fingers. The gem on her head began to glow showing a holograpic image of the whip user. "Amathyst if stand over here a create a distraction with your whip and Garnet if you stand at the ceiling and strike at that exact stop then I'll advance with my-."

"Bagel sandwhich." Steven yelled, throwing two bagle sandwhiches away from them. Which caused the crystal shrimps to draw their attention to the food making a clear walk way to the next stairs.

"How did you know it would work." Pearl asked still shocked at the results.

"I figured if I was a shrimp I would that too." Steven said.

"Can't fight logic with an answer like that." Tyler admitted.

"You are a shrimp." Amathyst ruffled Stevens hair. Garent also paid her complements as the walked on.

"I'll have you know that my plan would've work." Pearl noted. " Reaching toward the end of the stairs the group spotted a huge gap along the path with rushing water to block it.

"Great so how do we get reach from here." Tyler asked, before he heard chanting repeating the words 'cheeseburger backpack' over and over, seeing the results of what Steven used his backpack for Tyler chanted with Amathyst and soon after Pearl. A raft came out of Stevens backpack, a small cheer fill the room before Steven threw it at the water and washed away. "Well that was shortlived." He see Garnet knock down a column to make a bridge.

"Don't worry Steven." Garnet said.

"Yeah they can't all be winners." Amashyst agreed.

"Finally we made it." Tyler said looking up at the sky seeing the stars and moon high abkclve them and infront of them a stone shaped pedestal. "I'm guessing that's where we put the statue?"

"Yes and with time to spare now the spir will be saved." Pearl excalimed.

"Steven the statue?" Garnet asked. But something was off when Steven went to grabbed the statue it took him longer than it should have. He began searching through other pockets until he found out he left back at the house. Steven thought that of way to use his Mr, Queasy in order to subsitute for the statue it work for a few seconds until it exploded, time was up the spire was falling apart picec after picec began to fal, to the ocean until there was nothing left leavin everyone stranded inthe ocean.

"This all my fault I broke it." Steven said sadly.

"No, no Steven this isn't your fault, the spire was breaking under pressure." Preal tried to comfort.

"Yeah beside 2 out of 4 isn't bad its like 50%." Amathyst added.

"Yeah your right, they cant all be winners." Steven, he looks around noticing something off. "Hey where Tyler?"

"Right here." The teen said as he rides the same raft Steven lost. "Better make that 3 out for 4 steven." As everyone entered the raft Amathslyst, Pearl and Tyler were chanting to Steven about was his cheese burger backpack.

"Its a three hour paddle from here." Garnet informed.

"Well I guess we better start paddeling."

"Who want a wet bagle?" Steven asked. Tyler only shaked his head at the question he knew that even though he didn't get chance to use his new temporary tonfas he still had fun on a mission.

* * *

**Hey evey one srry if took so long but after 50 episode of watching this show I knew that I had to do at least every epispde. I'm also thinking on add a romance scene with Tyler but that's thinking ahead and I know excatly to who wish to add. Also do you know who that guy is I figure I may have made him a bt chliche but it work (hopefully). Episode 4 will show up in about a week or less if I try pilling a all nighter BTW poll about Tylers love life will appear after this chapter**


	4. The breakfast club

**Hey everyone Ocmaniac with another chapter on Steven universe now as the story proresses I'll mae sure not to change everything just a little tweaks here and there hope you'll lie it.**

* * *

"Alright let's make sure we got everything, Stack of waffles?" Tyler asked holding a list.

"Check."

"Popcorn?"

"Check."

"Whip cream?"

"Check"

"Sryup?"

"Check."

"And a nice Strwaverry on top?"

"Got it." Steven said placing said berry on top of the waffle stack.

"Perfect now what should we call it?" Tyler asked.

"Hmmm how about a together breakfast?"

"Nice name actually kind fits to what we made, well then let's eat." Then teen declared only to stopped by his cousin as he moves the plate away.

"No way a breakfast this special should be eaten together with everyone." Steven said.

"Alright." Tyler conceded. "But only because the together breakfast idea was yours, let's find the rest of the gems and ask them to join us." That was when the warp portal activated and out came Garnet. "I'm starting to think that this happens to often."

"Garnet check it, its not exactly healthy but it in a stack I guess you could say its a _balance_ breakfast." Steven said jokingly. Earning a quick chuckle from Tyler and a Stoic expression from Garnet. "I thought we could all eat it together. Like best buds."

"I can't stay there's business to atend." The leader spoke, she head to the door activating her gem to open the door.

"Aww business like what?" Steven asked.

"I have to burn this." Garnet showed a purplr colored paper with a strange drawing attached to it. Tyler stared at the drawing intently and heard soft whispers coming from the page. Steven on the other hand used his cellphone to take a picture of it, after that Garnet toook the phone from Steven and said she had to burn it too. She used her gems to activate one of the doors Tyler being to only one who spotted the red and blue color.

"Weird I thought her gem color was a magenta coloring." He mutter quietly. Tyler he then saw Steven run to the closing door at the last minute. The door closed before the boy could get in.

"Aww. My apps." Steven said looking at the door. He use press the gem on belly on the door and commanded it to open find it unwilling. "Aww you don't work when I need it."

"Don't worry Steven well get to work someday." Tyler supported. Suddenly the front door slams open revealing a purple cop with a water gun shouting out 'Dumb police' as he aim the water gun at the together breakfast. "Steven Bowl!" The teen shouted. Steven tossed a small bowl to Tyler and in one fluild motion he valuts over the couter uses the bowl to catch the water and as the water fills up the bowl he used this moment to throw the caugth water and threw it back at the fake cop. Drenching 'him' from head to toe.

"Aww what how did you-?" The cop voice changed to someone familiar.

"Nice try Amathyst but next time you want to try and prank us you gotta be a little bit more sublte on your attack." Said Tyler.

"Yeah I guess your right, buy the way you got somthing on your shirt." Amathyst said. Tyler looked down and sa nothing out of the ordinary that is until Amathyst sprayed him withthe . "Was that subtle enough." She laughed.

"A-alright Amathyst you got me, you got me." Tyler chuckle out. The dopr open again and Pearl came out holding a sword.

"Hey that's my door." Amathyst said

"Hey Pearl cool sword." He said as he dries himself off and changes into another shirt.

"Oh Amathyst mind telling me why one of my swords were doing in your room." The White gem asked.

"Pffft Having a sword party."

"Oh please I know you took it." Pearl aceussd.

"I did not."

"Its fine its in the past I forgive you." Said Pearl, Amathyst groaned at the the sword user. "By the way I cleen up you awful awful mess and you welcome."

"What!? I had a system!" The whip user exclaimed running insode her room.

"I didn't even know there was a system into making a mess." Tyler pondered.

"With Amathyst there should be. Right I should back to my room." Said the sword user. As she enter the through the door Tyler finishes changing, as he puts on a new dry t-shirt he saw Steven run into the closing door with the together breakfast. Tyler sees what the shield .up to and tried to join him but as soon as he reaches the door Steven goes in and the door shuts it self before Tyler could get in. Having the teen slam his face at the now closed door.

"Ow. Argh that hurt."Said the teen. He looks and the door for a few second before sighing. "Great now how do I get in?" Tyler askd himself. He up his gems and placed them on the door. "Open sesame." A few moment of silence and Tyler groans in defeat. "Steven was right you never work when I need it."

"Okay all I have to do I just activate my gem and the door will open. So how do I do that?" The teen pondered. Until the only answer he could think of was to meditate on his gem. Getting into a lotus posistion Tyler cleared his mind and as Garnet quote focus on the energy around his gem. After few seconds have past the gems on his forearms began to glow Tyler slowly opens his eyes and continued focusing on the energy. "Alright let's see if I got this right." He brinflgs his arm the door and mentally commanded it to open. Suddenly two red lines were drawn on the and intersected down in the middle.

A sense of acommplishment was given to Tyler today has manage to open the door in one go. "Yes!" He cheered ran inside the red room. "I can't wait for Steven to hear this." Tyler said to himself, as he walks down a path he slowly remember something about this room, this was the same room Garnet went to when she had that strange picture. _"Maybe if I follow this path I'll see Garnet here to."_ He thought to himself. Making sure not make a single sound down the hallway he suddenly felt a warm heat as he continue down the path.

"What the, since when did this place have a heater?" He asked, as each step he takes the air get hotter and hotter. He then sees the end of the hallway. As he enters theheat of the room expands a bit to a point where you can see a bit of heat wave appear. Inside the room Tyler stopped mutilple numbers of different color bubbles all over the room and inside each bubble were gems. Possibly all the gem Garnet, Amathyst and pearl collected in their adventure so far, he was starting to get the strange feeling that whe was not suppose to be here.

"Tyler?" A voice to the teen causing him to yelp as he turns around. "What doing here?" It was Garnet holding both the phona and the drawing.

"Oh Garnet, well I was able to get in through the door by activating my gem but I was only able to open to this room. So came here looking for Steven, but I only found you here which bring me to my question what is this place." He askd

"Here is where we keep all the bubble gems, the monster we have defeated in our time here on earth. And its also a place where you shouldn't be in." Garnet explain and noted.

"I know I know I kind felt it when I came here, look you said that you were gonna burn that paper right." Garnet nodded to Tyler. "Well why don't we just finish this quickly and then look for Steven he's probably looking for Pearl and Amathyst right now?" A few moment of silence passed by until Garnet told the teen it was alright as long as he stayed right behind her. After their agreement was confirmed Tyler and Garnet continued to walk deeper inside the room right at the center a pit of lava was found. Answering Tylers other question on how to burn the page.

"Stay here, and keep your distance I don't anywhere near this thing." Garnet ordered.

"Don't worry Garnet, I listen to the old curiosity killed the cat routine I won't move until needed to." Said the teen

Garent walk to the pit and broke the phone in half first. 'Well there goes trying to get that back.' Tyler thought as he watches the leader bubble dip the page in boiling magma first then bubble the burning page till there as nothing but smoke. The smoke it self was a deep purplr and balck color, Tyler watched the smoke for a second a felt a small shiver down his spine as though the smoke almost felt alive.

"This is great now we can eat together!" Another voice ran room scaring Tyler from his concentration. The teen looks behind him and sees Amathyst and Pearl with Steven. Tyler looks back at Garnet and saw the bubble she held move a little, what ever was in that bubble in trying to break free. "I mean we don't have any forks but we can eat with our hands I'm not gonna judge."

"Steven go!" Garnet yelled.

"Oh okay wanna meet up in the kitchen?" Steven asked complletly missing the obvious probem.

"Steven I don't she-." *pop* the bubble is no more,re and smoke escapes from its prison, Tylers previous guess was right the smoke was and is alive. The gems try their contain it back or force into the lava pit but result remain futile at best. "Steven we have to get out of here now!" But it was too late the smoke pushes Tyler away and enter the waffle stack. A frozen silence filled the room, a small movement happen along the together breakfast. "Oh no."

"Together breakfast?" Steven asked as an answer the food came alive and grew into a monsterous and delicious form. Steven still holding on to the plate could only watch as the monster attack the gem. Pearl tries slice the monster breakfast in half but the spear was caught and broke in half as the sword user was trpped in batch of sryup and whipcream.

"Pearl! Alright you delicious monster try and take me on for size!" Tyler roared. Spinning his tonfas the teen rushes in to monster dodging the whip cream attack. But the rush was soon over as he, Garnet and Amathyst were blasted away by a giant waffle and landed on the other side of the wall. "Okay now I'm mad!" Tyler screamed in a muffle grunt.

Having enough Steve stood strong and pushed the plate containing the monster. "That's enough together breakfast was suppose to bring us together not tear us apart!" With a struggling effort Steven manage to push the breakfast monster lava pit destroying and remant of the beast. Leaving Steven cresentfallen about today, "Sorry guys I guess I dreamed to big." The gem console the meloncholic boy until they heard a crunching sound, turn out it was Tyler eating the oversize waffle he was attacked by.

"Tyler what are you doing?!" Pearl asked, shocked by the mood breaker.

"What? Me and Steven work on this together and after everything that has happen I don't even get a taste on our creation?"

"It tried to kill us!" Said Pearl.

"Well it not now is it? Honestly Pearl I think you're being a little pessimistic." Tyler said.

"Pessimitic? I am not Pessimistic I am realistic." Pearl argued.

"Ugh I forgot how many times we've had this discussion. And a realist would understand that the monster is now gone." Tyler rebutted Cuasing the gem to groan during altercation,

"How many time has this been going on?" Amethyst asked.

"7 so far." Garnet asked.

* * *

"Okay double stacks of waffles?" Tyler asked

"Check." Garnet spoke.

"Double bags of popcorn?"

"Check." Amathyst replied.

"A extra amount of syrup?"

"Done with grace." Pearl confirmed.

"Just a good amount of whip cream." Tyler said as pour the whip cream on top of the two stacks. "To finsh it off a strawberry at the center."

"Hold on I almost got it." Steven said placing the berry at the roght posistion on the whip cream. "Got it. Check it out it even looks more together and more breakfasty than before."

"You got that right cousin." Tyler agreed. But then the group stares at the breakfast for a moment reliving the attack the previous breakfast. "Guys I don't think I can eat this now."

"Why don't order some pizza?" Steven asked havig the whole group agree. "Well what are we gonna do with it now.

"We could just throw it away." Pearl suggested.

"And waste all that food, why not give to Greg, I'm sure he'll like some together breakfast?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah I'm sure my dad would some." Steven agreed. "I'll go get the pizza.

"And I'll got give this man some food. Make sure Amathyst doesn't eat my slice!" Tyler yelled out as take the plate and walks over to his uncles job. "It barley evening at all this happend all ready I surprise this is a regualr occurence."

* * *

**And down goes chapter 4 or episode e if you like I story doesn't really progress I the more later episodes so I'll try to speed things up if you like but I don't want forget anything ocmanic signing out**


	5. The Fry Problem

"Come on Steven it has to be here somewhere." Tyler asked. he and Steven were looking around the house fora certain object. while Steven looked inside the closet, Tyler looked under the bed.

"tsk, your a mess Steven." He said disappointed in himself. Pearl soon came in through the living room holding a bubble with multiple numbers of gem shards in said bubble.

"Hey Steven, Tyler have you seen a gem shard anywhere it's very important that I find it?" Pearl asked.

"No but have you seen my pants they're also important?" Steven asked back standing in his underwear.

_"Very_ important." Tyler added dryly.

"You guys this is serious. these gem shards hold-"

"Pearl before you go into this whole history lesson with us can you give us the short version on what those shards do exactly, because I can see already see Steven thinking about something else, like his pants for instance." Tyler interrupted, the white gem looked at the teen for a moment before conceding to his statement.

"Right basically the gem has the ability to latch it self into any garment and act at a brain but if the shard stays too long it will activate it full power creating a type of monster if not careful." Pearl explained as that happened the three didn't see a pair of pants running across the room. "That's why its very, very, important that it stays away from any form garment. If any of you two see its bring it too me. I'll goo see if it somewhere around town." With that Pearl left through the front door.

"For my pants?!" He yelled/asked. "I guess well keep looking here."

"Well it couldn't have got up and walked away?" Tyler asked, as if the pant could hear them it walked up behind them hiding behind the door from of the warp pad. Both Steven and Tyler looked at it for a few second before Steven yelled.

"That's usual!" Steven yelled out. Running after the pant, Tyler stood there as he watches his cousin run after said pant in t-shirt and underwear. But not before taking out his phone a hit the record button. Hello funny internet video. "Come we used to be friends." Finally able to tackle the runaway pant Steven forces his leg into the sleeve. Tyler put the phone away but not before saving the video, he watched the pant ripple against the boys leg. Steven then pulled out a small gem shard from the pocket a simple white colored manage to make a pair of pant walk around. "It's a thingy is this one of Pearls gem shard?" He asked, not a second later his shirt was pulled in to the shard like nail again a magnet.

"Guess that answer that question. Come on Pearl said she was looking for something like that in town if we hurry we might catch her." The teen pondered. Tyler put on a pair of blue jeans with black long sleeve and white shirt over it, with matching sneakers. Steve wore a marshmallow jacket the was the same color as his shirt the pant that he caught and rain boat to finish the out fit. he also wore his signature cheese burger backpack which was holding a sock that held the gem. Making their way to town Tyler thought of the idea to spread out to fond the sword user.

What felt like hour was only 20 minutes at best. Tyler wondered if Steven is having a better shot at this than he is. deciding to reach up to Steven he looked for him in the most obvious place 'Frybo' a small food shack that sells fast food mostly fries Steven usually goes there for fry bit. "Hey Steven you here?" Tyler asked seeing as there was no answer he guessed he must have went on ahead somewhere. He suddenly feel a presence behind him almost dark, he looks behind him a saw the food shacks mascot. "Uh, hi. Have you seen a boy about this high wear a cheese burger backpack?" Tyler asked, only to silence in return the, the tension was thickening every second with the mascot became more and more awkward. Slowly backing up the teen was about walking on to look for his cousin and also get away from the creepy costume. _"That was one weird_ employee." He thought to himself not a second later he felt a hand on his shoulder acting on instinct Tyler twisted his body to a fighting position and threw and hard jab to the body. The teen find out the body was the strangely quiet employee.

"Aw man hey buddy I'm sorry about that i acted upon reflex." He apologize as he tried to left the mascot up he found something very strange he/she was light much lighter than any full grown person can be. He then looked down at he feet and saw leg that was covered in fries or made of fries. Still quiet the costume continued to stare at the the teen, Tyler wanted to make one test. he looked inside the costume only find that there was no one in there. A hollow shell but what he did find was a white stone. which could only mean one thing. "Steven brought you to life didn't he?" The costume nod. It then presented fries to Tyler.

"No thanks I'm good." _I need to get that stone out of him Pearl said that if the shard stay in any garment long enough it will become a monster. but how do i get it." _Tyler questioned. He needed a way to catch the soon to be monster off guard. A figurative light bulb popped inside his head. "Hey, you think you can show me what keeping you alive for so long?" He asked innocently. The costume only replied by pointing in to his mouth piece. Tyler looks inside once more a searched for the shard and notice another strange anomaly vein like crack were beginning to sprout out around the costume. before he could pull out the shard Tyler felt something wrap around its body and pulled him out.

Tyler got a good look at the costume vein that resemble that of a human were spread across the whole body. time was up sand the monster appeared. "I'm guessing that we're not gonna be good friend are we?" He asked. Getting dragged into the shack, the costume monster held a handful of fries and stuff them in to the teen mouth, but he wasn't done there, using his tentacle like fries arms he grabbed other paying customer and repeated the same function to them. As that was happening Tyler reached for his back pocket only to find it surprisingly empty. "_The one time i need my weapon this happens." _He thought to himself. The monster then began to lash out throwing chairs and table across the room it didn't stop when it threw a table out the window, then a Teenage boy and Tyler. Landing on his back he groans on impact looking pu he see Steven and the owners son Pee Dee.

"Tyler are you okay?" Steven asked. As Tyler stands up he spit out the remaining fries and looked at the half gem sternly.

"Steven did you use the gem shard you found in the frybo costume?" The teen asked.

"Yes." the boy admitted.

"Didn't you listen to what Pearl was talking about when she was looking for it?"

"No."

"Great, now if only we had a gem near buy."

"Steven, Tyler!" A voice yelled out.

"Oh speaking of gems. Hey Pearl." Tyler greeted.

"What happened here?" She asked

"Simple the last gem shard you were looking for is now inside a fast food mascot and is now terrorizing the customer by force feeding them fries. So you think you can help us out?" Tyler asked.

"What happened to your weapon?"

"I left it back at home." He admitted.

"Oh you two." Pearl grumbled. with the shine of her gem Pearl pulled out her sword like spear and with a throw of a hand aimed it at the monster eye. The costume screech in pain before blasting a torrent of ketchup from the wound hitting directly at the Pearl face. Seeing as how their only hope got blinded Tyler knew it was up to them.

"Steven we need to get that shard out of that thing but how?"He pondered.

"I got it can you distract it?" Steven asked. His cousin gave him a thumb up and rushed the costume monster. The monster used it hair like tentacle and each one tried to grab the teen. Narrowly dodging each one Tyler got close enough to throw a quick combination jab at it's body. The monster looked stun but Tyler wasn't going to let it rest. Acting fast he side kick the monsters body and it spits out what looked like mash potatoes. Having enough the costume used its body and tried to tackle the weaponless teen, Pee Dee being as sneaky as possible tripped the monster with a busted table leg.

"Steven what ever you got do it fast now!" Tyler yelled. The monster slowly rises up and walked it way to the boy before it could do anything else it was attacked buy a pair of pants. Confuse at the turn around he looked back at the shield user a see him with nothing but his underwear and the rest of his close standing beside him. "Not exactly of what i had in mine but that work. Tell them to hold it down before it could do anything else." He exclaimed. The clothes did just that while holding it down Tyler ran up to the monster mouth jabbed his fist it inside and pulled out and brain gem that was controlling it. Letting a big sigh Tyler sat in the floor and looked at Pearl ketchup face looking for them.

"Steve, Tyler are you alright?" Pearl asked the boy but was in front of

"I'm good." Tyler answered tiredly.

"We're fine as soon as I bare my butt I'd knew he cracked." Steven said seriously as he stand in his underwear.

Later that day Mr. Fryman made a ceremony of the now dead and damage costume. Looked more like a viking funeral at the end. Tyler wasn't there from the beginning but the way he saw and his son hugging they may have reconcile a father/son moment. Steven looked like he made and accomplishment today.

"Well, you guys I think our work hear is done." Steven said proudly.

"Put your clothes on Steven."Pearl said.

"Yeah while you guys do that I'm gonna go take a nice shower and get the smell of fries off me." Tyler said as he walked back to the temple. Ending the day with a full stomach and full headache.


	6. Cats and Dogs

"So remind me why I'm here if it take just the two of you to clean up the Mayor Dewey's political van?" Tyler asked, A few days after the Frybo incident Steven asked Tyler to help him in his fathers car wash. He figured it was whether that or stay at home sitting around doing nothing all day, now Tyler is doing the exact same thing only he's outside watching Steven and his uncle washing the Mayors truck.

"Well dad said the more people help, the more of a chance the mayor might give us a political favor. I'm not sure what that is but I like it." Steven explained increasing the water flow from the hoes. But he used too much and ended up soaking Greg. He soaks Steven back and Tyler ends up in the cross fire, thought the fun soon ended when Mayor Dewey came along.

"Hey, hey, hey, I not paying you for family bonding." The mayor said. Steven accidentally soaked the mayor with the hose Tyler chucked at the now wet mayor. "Universe control your kid."

"Sorry about that mayor Dewey, this one on the house." Greg bargained.

"Hmm, I Like the way you do business Universe." The Mayor enters his truck and drove off while the speakerphone yell out "Mayor Dewey" over and over.

"So when can we use those political favor uncle?" Tyler asked. Before he could get an answer he was once again soaked but not by Steven or his uncle but a purple cat with a gem sticking out of its chest holding a water hose in its mouth. The three guy tries to out run the mysterious cat that was chasing them. "Alright Amethyst you got us you win!" Tyler yelled out.

The cat was enveloped in a bright light and transformed into Amethyst still holding the hoes in her mouth. "Ha, got you guys." She cheered.

"Yeah, yeah you got us but don't think this is over yet." Tyler said drying out the water from his hair.

"That was really cool Amethyst, I wish i could shape shift like you." Steven said. Tyler agreed with him on that comment, learning how to shift into other people or animal would be a pretty cool trick.

"You could probably learn." She said.

"Wait what?" "Really?" Steven and Tyler spoke and the same time.

"Sure you got a gem." Amethyst pointed out.

"Whoa magic stuff should i get out of here is there gonna be an explosion?" Greg asked nervously. Tyler could understand why Greg could be so nervous about being the only full human in the group.

"Aw its no big deal dad." Steven tried to reassured. But then Amethyst came behind Steven looking exactly like him only in a purple skin color.

"Yeah is fiiiiine." She drawled out. After easing Greg;'s heart from a almost heart attack Steven, Tyler and Amethyst were back home. The whip user decided to show the two halve gems her multiple shape shifting forms. From seal, to a wolf, to a wrestler and than a bird.

"Amethyst you have to be careful on your powers." pearl said having enough of the whip users antics.

"Uh chill it dude it alright." Amethyst said annoyingly.

"Just because you can shape shift doesn't mean you should." Pearl said.

"Can you shape shift?" Steven asked."

"Well-" "Well of course I can I'm perfect Whoap Whaop" Amethyst interrupted Pearl explanation by shape shifting in to her and tried to mimic her voice. Tyler watched to whole thing and fell over laughing as he held his sides.

"Hahaha! oh man that was priceless haha why didn't I get a photo of this!" He said pounding his fist to the floor. "Oh my side they hurt so much." He continued rolling side to side on the floor laughing. As the laughter died down for a moment Tyler took one more look at Pearl and Amethyst still shifted into Pearl. "Okay, okay I'm done, I'm good."

"As I was-" Pearl was interrupted again we she heard Tyler laughed once more hysterically. for another few minutes. "Are you done?"

"Yeah, I'm sure this time. you were saying?" Tyler asked.

"We gem can alter our physical form into animals or object or even something like that." Pearl pointed to Amethyst. Still mocking the sword wielder.

"I wanna try them all!" Steven said.

"Don't bit off more than you can chew Steven." With that Pearl left leaving Tyler, Steven and Amethyst alone.

"Alright show me how change in to a huge lion." Steven completely dismissing the whole bite off more than you can chew statement Pearl made.

"Actually fro once Pearl is right." Amethyst said which gained a confused look from Tyler.

"Alright who are you and what have you done to Amethyst?" Tyler asked jokingly. The two chuckled before the whip user continued.

"If you want do this you got to do something easy." She Suggested.

"Like that cat you turned into?" Steven asked.

"That sounds good, follow my lead. First think of what you want to be then just shake it out." She instructed.

"that sounds pretty easy, okay let me just relax my body think of the thing I want to be and then." Tyler muttered, he can feel his gem glowing for a moment as his eye are still close Tyler felt a odd sensation on his back. "Well did it work?" He asked.

"Take a look." Amethyst said. Tyler tried to stand up but find it difficult to do. Took one good look at him self saw that he turn into a dog but specifically a husky. but the difference was there was a small orange highlight on his fur reaching down his tail.

"Oh this is so cool I did it on first try, and I made my self into a husky my favorite., I cant wait to show this everyone!" Tyler cheer but then stop when he saw his tail wagging. Narrowing his eye Tyler tried to catch his tail in his mouth. "Right after I catch this guy. Have at thee coward!" The teen dog yelled chasing his own tail in a circle. If he listened closely he could hear Steven and Amethyst laughing at Tyler's attempt.

"Alright Steven your turn." Said Amethyst.

"Caaaaaaaaaaat." Steven strained himself.

"Nah your too tense, you need to loosen up and feel it. Bio rhythm yo." The purple cat spoke as she ate a bag of chips, Amethyst turns to see Tyler still chasing his tail is a circle. "Hehe Tyler don't you want t see Steven shape shift?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there, and as for you I'll deal with you later." Tyler threaten his own tail.

"Feeeeeeellllll iiiiiiiiiiiiit." Steven said straining his own voice.

"Steven your straining yourself instead of feeling it." Tyler noted.

"Uh if your not ready we can try again later." Amethyst suggested, but Steven wasn't done yet, he tried a different approach waving his arm all fluid like he shoots out his arms as if something were to happen. After a few second of silence Tyler spoke up.

"Ah don't worry Steven sometime you don't get everything right the first time."

"Meow."

"What was that?" Tyler asked. He looked around to no sign of a cat.

"Meow Meow." both Amethyst and Tyler turn to see Steven finger turned into a cat.

"This is so cool." Steven cheered but was then stoipped when the cat finger and Tyler were hissing and growling at each other. "Uh Tyler you all right?"

"Huh? Sorry i guess its because we're half gem that the animal side of me took over. Also it because I'm not much of a cat person sorry Steven." The teen apologized.

"Hey you should go show this to your dad he's gonna freak out." Amethyst suggested and Steven did just that he ran out the house leaving Amethyst and Tyler alone. The whip user notice something odd about the teen. "Hey why are you still a dog?"

"Wait what?" Tyler look at himself a noticed it too. "Right, well how do I shift back is it like the same as shifting into a dog?" he asked

"In a nut shell?" Tyler focused on the feeling once more but something was off as the light faded once more he felt and odd sensation on his lower back he can feel himself standing on his own too feet, his two hands, arms and everything needed to his eyes. "Pffft HAHAH oh man you should see your self HAHA." Amethyst said as she chortled on the floor. Tyler went to full size mirror and saw what made the whip user laugh. Two wolf like ear appeared on the top of his head and a full grown tail matching Tyler's hair color.

"Oh great, but on the plus side this actually looks pretty cool." He said wagging he tail. "Well I don't know about you but I'm heading to the donut shop you anything?"

"Nah I'm cool I'll see you around." Said Amethyst. As Tyler made his way to the shop he noticed a familiar scent but couldn't tell from where. "Hey guy, what up?" Tyler became Friends with Lars and Sadie a week after coming to town he was more friend with Sadie than he was with Lars because of his attitude.

"Well you just missed Steven and his new friend finger, uh what up with the ears and dog tail you trying out a new costume?" Sadie asked.

"Hehe no this is kind of a result when I'm trying out my gem powers it's a first for me, what do your think?"

"Well if we get you a leash and nice chew toy we might find you a nice home." Lars laughed at his own joke but was stop abruptly when he heard Tyler growl at him.

"Sorry, but you should know mess with a dog and you the fangs. Wanna feel, it kind a work like a another muscle just need to work it." Sadie was the first to feel tyler ear and tail little did he know that as soon as she rubbed the ear Tyler's tail started wagging in joy. "Hmm that feel nice."

"Well at least you don't bite Stevens cat fingers." Lars spoke.

"Wait fingers?"

"Yeah Steven wanted to show us how transformed his finger into a cat and made to rest of his fingers in to cats." Sadie explained.

"I should probably look for him, I don't think he knows how shift his finger back to normal?" Tyler suggested. "Do any of you guy know where he might've went?"

"Well I think he went to Frybo but that's just a guess." She answered

"That good enough for me, I'll see you guys later!" Tyler ran to Frybos shack and saw no sign of Steven anywhere. "Hey Peedee got yourself working at the fryer nice."

"Thanks, uh you do know that people don't normally have a tail right?"

"Yeah, listen have you seen Steven by any chance its kind a important?" Tyler asked. Peedee told him that he went back home rushing to the temple Tyler spotted Steven in the fridge getting a sandwich only difference was the amount of cat finger he now posses. "Steven did you have to turn all your fingers into cats?"

"I didn't mean to whoa-" Steven was close to dropping the sandwich if Tyler wasn't there on time.

"Yo Steven, Tyler need some help?" Amethyst asked.

"Nope/ I'm good." They spoke.

"Oh good. Well see you later then, we're taking the gem slip out to take out a living island." Tyler didn't whether the task would very cool to watch of extremely dangerous to see.

"What? Amethyst I wanna go to the gem slope I wanna a living island, wait. wait. wait." Steven pleaded Tyler followed his cousin but not for the same reason. Amethyst tried to encouraged Steven in to making it with the Gem but as soon as he touched to water his cat fingers hissed at the touched. The gems could only gasped at the display and gasp once more once they saw Tyler.

"Steven, Tyler what happened?" Pearl asked.

"It's nothing, I just turned all my fingers in to cats." He replied.

"Yeah that's not nothing Steven, as for me I just grew dog ears and a tail this is nothing." Tyler explained. He saw the look Pearl had and knew that she was conflicted into staying with him and Steven to help fix us or help the gems finish the mission. "Listen Pearl me and Steven will fix this mess until then you have a living island to take of. We'll be fine." Tyler tried reassured her.

"Ugh Amethyst I blame you for this." Pearl told Amethyst.

"Eh that fair." Tyler could only shake his head at how easy she accepted it.

"Steven, Tyler just try to stay calm." Pearl suggested. Duh. Later back at the how Tyler suggest for Steven to reveres to process on how he got the cats in the first place.

"Alright enough, I don't want anymore cat fingers I want Steven finger... and I don't mean little me head on my finger I mean regular fingers." Steven tried to concentrate but the number of cat meowing increased when one appeared as a bump on his head, Tyler could only watch as more cat appeared all over Stevens body it even replaced one of the boys hand and feet.

"Oh man what do we do, the gems are no where to found Steven is losing control...Greg, Steven I have a play you think you can walk?" He only got a groan as a reply. "Right dumb question. Guess we're doing this the hard way."

Later that night Greg is clean the drive way of the road to his carwash listing to his music until he heard someone calling him. Looked to se it was his nephew but what was strange was he was holding a very large object almost creature like. Acting on instinct he sprayed the creature result numerous amount of hissing. As the water stopped Greg saw the multiplying cat dwindle and showed Steven nearly engulfed in cats. "Uncle Greg we got a problem." Tyler said as he ran behind Steven.

"Steven, Tyler what happened?" He asked.

"Stevens power is getting out of control soon those cat are going to take control of his body." Tyler explained.

"Then how do we stop it?"

"What's the one thing cats hate more than anything?" Tyler asked. Automatically Greg got the question and continued hosing down cat Steven but that something was off instead of decreasing the amount the cats grew in size and almost attacked Greg. Steven was able to stop them as he held on to the wall of the carwash. "It's no enough a hoes wont take care of all those cats."

"I got it turn on the super wash." Both cousin and father looked at the boy as though he was crazy.

"Are you crazy that's way to dangerous." Greg said

"You got to I'm a monster and adorable cat monster." Steven said. Tyler knew that there weren't anymore option, he gave his uncle a determine looked and both agreed to turn on the carwash. After an intense wash Steven came out with tattered clothes, sighs of relief filled the air after the whole thing.

* * *

"They should be here any minute now." Tyler voiced out his opinion. Catching a glimpse of a boat heading towards the dock. "Here they are." As the boat docks Pearl was the first to walk up to Steven to see if he was alright.

"You got them to go away, and Tyler your still part dog." Pearl.

"Oh yeah forgot about that hold on." Tyler focused on his ear and tail and in a flash of light they vanished. "There problem solved."

"Hold on why can you control your gem power more than Steven?" Pearl asked

"Well I think it not better control at this but more focused on what need to appeared or disappear Steven is still working on his power while I had practice on it more than he had that I gotten use to the idea of having dog ear and tail." Tyler explained

"It just go to show always listen to me and never listen to Amethyst." Pearl concluded.

"That fair." the girl in question agreed

"It goes to show that you should always have faith in Steven and Tyler." Garnet rebuttal.

"Yeah that would've been a total 'cat'astrophe." He poorly joked. Earning dry chuckle from everyone.

"Steven what did we about the cat joke?" Tyler asked, he had a little talked with talk with his cousin about making any joke about what happened last night.

"What come on I've been thinking about these all night, cant I just make one more?" He pleaded.

"Fine one more then we're going home." Tyler bargained

"Well what up with you guys cat got your tongue?" Steven joke again.

"Okay, lets go home." Garent spoke leaving Steven and his poor joke. What they didn't know was the mysterious figure watching them by the hill top.

"Soon, child we will finish what should've ended years ago." He said and with a puff of smoke he vanished


	7. Going Solo

**Hey every one this is Ocmaniac first of all I like to thank all the viewers for helpin reach this story up to 1000 view and second this is a new chapter of Roses Brother now as a note this chapter takes place a few days after episode 7, 8., and 9 If you don't like it I could make a Omake or an extra chapter for it later. I have also been thinking on choosing Pearl, Lapis or a extra oc as a pairing for Tyler if you have any opinion on the suggestion please review me. If your wondering if this a chapter where we finally meet the strange man well your only half right btw there will be a musical number in this but it will but up to you to figure out where it came from hint: movie. That's all I have to say now enjoy our favorite people embark in the wonderful town of beach city.**

* * *

"Are you sure we should let him do this Garnet?" Pearl asked in a worried tone.

"Pearl I'll be fine all I'm doing is finding a gem stone in the middle of a forest." Tyler explained. But It wasn't doing any good to calm the white gem down.

"I know that but if what if there wasn't a poisonous bug or trap where you could hurt yourself or..." Pearl begins to ramble on of the possible danger in the forest.

Today was a special day for Tyler, today he was going on a solo mission. Now normally these mission require whether on or two for a retrieval mission but Tyler add something that made a fair point. Steven has been completing mission on his own without even trying or noticing. Like a two weeks ago when he and his new friend Connie fought a worm like creature that's been causing tremor or last week the puzzle building and Steven was able to figure out the secret of the place. Tyler began to feel like the odd man out no matter what the gem say, so to see if he's up to become a real crystal gem he wanted to go on a mission by himself he even agreed that a retrieval mission would be best for him for now. Amethyst was in full motion with the teens request as was Steven, Garnet was a bit skeptical at the request but Pearl was dead set on not letting him go. Hence why the delay on the mission.

He was wearing his signature outfit and his two tonfas on the back of his belt and a acoustic guitar on his back. Amethyst asked why the guitar and his answer was simple 'make the trip better.' Standing near the warp pad Tyler looked at Pearl with a annoyed look, he understands that Pearl would be worried for him he consider her a big sister and protective mother but at some point they need to learn that they can't protect them for long. Tyler seeing this had to think fast.

"Pearl look Garnet can sense whether I'm fine or not right?" He asked

"Well yes but-" Pearl was about to retort when Tyler interrupted her.

"And the three you combine can take care of any mission in a matter of minutes right?" He asked once more.

"Again yes."

"Then if anything were to happen you come straight to me and find me, if I'm not back buy the time you guy finish your mission you have every right to come and find. But can you at least wait for a few minutes after you guys come back?" Tyler bargained. Pearl could see that she wasn't going to win this argument so she let out a sigh and placed a hand on Tyler's shoulder.

"Alright but you to promise that you'll be careful?" She asked.

"I'll try my best Pearl I can promise you that much. Now on to more important note how do I warp?" He asked.

"Simple you concentrate your gem power to the pad of you feet and poof your there." Amethyst explained. Leave it to the whip user to make a complicated arrangement easy. Tyler took two deep breath let the gem energy flow through out his feet and in a flash of light he vanished. Leaving a shocked Steven, worried Pearl, a happy Amethyst for obvious reason and stoic Garnet.

"I just hope he's alright." Pearl said to no one.

"He'll be fine the guy knows how to tamed himself heck he took me on in that wrestling match remember." Amethyst reassured her.

* * *

Back with Tyler he find himself in the middle of a dense forest, looking around he figured that he was at the right place.

"Okay Garnet said that if I go straight through this path I'll be able to find the temple on which is holding the gem." Type noted, as he walk through the forest for a few minute he felt an odd sensation the someone or something was following him. He guessed that Pearls wordiness couldn't be tamed so she followed him to see if he's alright. But anytime Tyler looks behind him no one was there. Which irritated him consistently to a boiling point, having fed up with the game of hide and seek he looks behind him one last time. "Alright Pearl I know your there just come out already " He shouted but got no answer in reply, he put down his guitar and listened closing to the leaves. "Alright I'm going to count to five and if your out by then I'm coming in after you." He warned hearing leaves ruffle in a bush behind him he got her a attention. "One…two…three…four…FIVE!" At that very instance he was tackled by an orange blur, panicking he reached for his tonfas and attack the large opponent.

But something was off there was no follow up attack all he heard was a sound of a dog panting. Taking a good look at his suppose opponent he noticed a strange resemblance it was a orange wolf there was alight shad of orange on legs and line of white on its body trailing down it fur held a regular shade on the side and a darker shade on the rest top of its body and tail, there was also a small amount of white at the end of the wolfs tail. "Uh...Hi." Tyler introduce awkwardly.

He slowly get up and looked at the wolfs size, it was larger than any wolf he's ever seen, almost as large as a he is. If the wolf were to stand on its hind legs he would be twice as tall as he was, the saw that was nothing wrong with the wolf and see if he could pet him, seeing no resistance Tyler petted the overgrown canine. "Were you the one that was following me?" He asked. * Woof* "I'll take that as a yes." Tyler chuckled.

"Look as much as I want to you I need to go find this temple you wouldn't happen to know where that is do you?" He asked the orange wolf. Said wolf used his body as a pointer give the direction the temple is. As Tyler was about to say his goodbye the wolf then block his path as if he didn't want him to leave. "I'm sorry but I can't play now I to get to the temple." But the wolf wouldn't move from his position instead the wolf laid down and barked once more as though it were to try and talk to him.

"You want to take me is that it?" He asked, getting into a silent conversation with the canine Tyler sat on the wolf's back and already felt the same sensation he felt when he first met it. "I'm guessing you don't have a name do you?" * Bark* "Alright how Apollo sound to you?" *Bark* "Then lets go!" At that command Tyler felt the wind pass by him as the wolf races off to the temple.

What only was a few minute on the back of Apollo was hours of enjoyment to Tyler, the temple looked more like a coliseum of the roman time. "Alright Apollo you stay here I'll be back in a bit." Tyler said as he walks into the temple, the inside held hieroglyph on the walls almost of it was telling story, lucky enough to bring a flashlight with him the story become much more clear, even though can't read the word the pictures say it all. It turns out the gem was something of an important treasure to the villagers because its ability was able give any one worthy great power even the animal soon the villagers began worshiping it like a god but as time passe on people began to become corrupt and greedy wanting more of the gem power till village it self went into turmoil and war broke out seeing as there will be no change to the people the gem created a guardian of great power protecting itself from anyone who dares try to take it that was the end of the story not telling what was the guardians shape or size. Tyler could only hope that the guardian won't be much trouble when he has to fight.

The hallway only lead to one direction as Tyler walks he spotted light at the end of the hall, when he reaches it the teen find himself at the beginning of the ring. "Great the gem must have led me here to fight the guardian. So where is he." *Bark* Tyler looks around a spotted a tuff of orange fur at the audience. He sees Apollo sitting on the outside of the ring as though he was always there. "How did you get there?" He asked but before he could a answer the ground began to shake signaling the gem is getting his guardian ready. Tyler pulls out his tonfas and get in his stance. _"Alright just fight the guardian get the gem go home with Apollo and everyone will be happy. I mean how big will this guardian be anyways?" _He asked mentally, the shaking increases across the stadium Tyler stays on his stance and waited for the gems protector to appear. What he saw was something he didn't expect to see in bright shine of light Tyler used his arm to get pass the glare until the light dimmed down, as the light show ended Tyler finally got his sight back and saw what was causing this enormous shadow.

"This is the guardian?" He asked nervously. The guardian stood well over ten stories tall, standing on four legs tripling the size of Apollo and horns as wide and long as any truck covered in tribal marking. Their protector was a giant bull, a glowing giant bull Tyler knew one thing had to do. He ran. "NOPE!" He screamed in terror, but as soon as he reached for the exit metal bars blocked him no matter how much for he puts on it the gates wouldn't budge. Tyler see the the overgrown bull waiting for something as though he want him to fight him, seeing as there was no other way he walks back tot the center of the ring. Standing in front the the guardian he formulate a plan to take him whether it would work or not, but then he was reminded of something of the villager story about how many fought the beast and none succeeded.

"This is going to be to most stupidest thing I'll ever do." The teen grumbles he drops his tonfas to the ground already regretting his decision as the bull growl at him. Took one deep breath and pulled out his guitar, tuning the string for a bit before strumming the guitar, Tyler did two note before he was hit by the horn of the bull causing him the crash at the side of the wall.

"Okay note to self make space before tuning a guitar." He muttered. The teen got up once more grabbed his guitar and strummed it once more. And with that he singed.

_"Guardian I am humble for tonight I understand"_

_"Your blood was never mean to disrespect this land"_

_"You suffered great injustice so I stand here before you"_ The bull was about to charge at Tyler with his horn.

_I offer an apology and one long over due~" _After he heard that the bull stopped in his track with wide eyes as he saw this young boy apologize.

_"I am sorry, I said that I am sorry" _

_"Hear my song I know I sing the truth"_

_"Although we were bread to fight" _The bull raises his hoof ready to stomp Down the teen

_"I right for kindness in your heart tonight _"It was then the glowing beast purposely missed him as he stomped down.

_"And if you can forgive"_

_"And if you can forgive"_

_"Love will truly live and if you can forgive and"_

_"If you can for give love will truly live~_" As Tyler continues playing he sees that the bull is kneeling down in front of him with its eyes half open.

_"And if you can forgive"_

_"And if you can forgive" _

_"Love~, Love will truly live~". _ As he sings he slowly walks up to the bull places a hand on the guardians face, at that moment the beast begins to vanish in a trail of glowing dust leaving behind a light blue gem. The floats slowly to Tyler's hand at the end of the song. "Don't worry I'll make sure to keep you safe." After exiting the stadium Tyler was then met up with Apollo.

"Hey Apollo how did you get in there huh?" He asked but before he could get an answer he spotted a shadowy figure out in the forest. He didn't know why but there was a sense of dread, anger and death waiting for him if he were to follow it, Apollo didn't like it either he was snarling his teeth ready to bite off the head of this stranger. "Come on Apollo let go home." Tyler said as he climbed the back of the orange wolf.

* * *

"What do you think is taking him so long?" Pearl asked. Its been a few minute after finding the gem in the desert and a lot has happen Steven found a pink lion during their mission and named the beast Lion after the day they had. Now Pearl has been getting more and more worried about Tyler.

"Hey chill Pearl he said he could handle it and he will just give him some time." Amethyst said trying to calm the sword user down.

"But what if he's hurt or worse?" Pearl asked more frantic. Until Garnet placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Tyler said I'll be able to sense him if he was in any form of danger so far I'm getting nothing." Garnet explained.

"*sigh* I just he's alright." Pearl said. A beam of light appeared from the warp pad revealing Tyler and large beast behind him. "Tyler what is that?!"

"Oh this here is Apollo, he's a giant wolf I met at the forest I figured that we could keep him. Please Garnet he help me find the temple and look I the gem too." Tyler said as he presented the team with the gem.

"but I thought the temple was guarded be the temples guardian?" Pearl pondered.

"Oh it was but I was able to bet just by singing to it was pretty cool." He explained. "Hey where's Steven I wanna introduce him the new member of the team?" He asked.

"He's playing with other new member of the team." Amethyst answered.

"Other?" Tyler proceed to look outside the window and saw what could make his day a giant pink lion laying on the sand while Steven lays with it. "Look at that Apollo looks like we're not the only one that found each other." *Bark* As Tyler open the door Apollo run out in to the beach and meets up with Steven and Lion. "this was a good day for a solo mission."

* * *

**And BOOM! done this actually took me about two days to make, so what do you guys think of it love it hate give me your opinion if you feel that I should more tell me and itf you want me to add extra chapter of the previous episode let me know also there will be a paring poll for this story today if you have anything to say about it again let me know This Ocmaniac signing off**


	8. Meeting with a Giant Woman

Its been a few day after Tyler's first solo mission, and everything was normal today, well except yesterday when Steven took him and the rest of the gems to the arcade, which resulted in Steven and Tyler trying to get Garnet off a arcade that she was addicted to all day. They even found out the she has a extra eye, Tyler wanted to ask question but he figured he'll get answers when she's ready. Today Tyler is hanging out with Amethyst, Pearl and Steven in a game of checker, Tyler sits in front of the purple and white gems drenched in water, the point of this game was for every piece you lose you'll get pelt with a water balloon for each piece. He already lost to Pearl now she's against Amethyst.

Said girl managed to take a piece from the sword user. "Ha, take that Pearl." She cheered.

"Wow Amethyst I'm impressed." *Splash* Pearl was hit with a water balloon as soon as she lost her piece. "Steven are the water balloons really necessary?" She asked.

"You asked that now after our match really?" Tyler complained.

"You weren't able to take a single piece of mine while you had lost all your piece not even 5 minutes in the game." Pearl pointed out.

"So I still think checker is a dumb game any way." Tyler grumbled. "but enough about me, so Steven why the water balloons?"

"So that way every moves matter." Steven answers. Tyler shrugged at this sometime it best to let thing flow as they are instead of fighting it.

"But its checkers every single moves matters." Pearl argued.

"Sound like someone being a sore loser." Amethyst gloated as she twirls her hair."

"Grr, I'm not a sore loser, cause I just won the game." The whip user was shocked at the display but accepted her lose.

"*sigh* Feel good to lose." She said in a sigh of relief.

"Then I guess it'll feel better when you win." Tyler said.

"Ahem I certainly hope this isn't how you are in battle?" Pearl asked.

"Ugh your no fun any more this is why we never formed Opal." Amethyst argued.

_"Opal what or who is Opal?"_ Tyler mentally asked. Before gaining his attention back at the argument between the two gem.

"We don't form Opal because your difficult and a mess." Pearl complained

"No we don't form Opal because your up tight and-." Amethyst was about retorted when Steven came in to break up the fight.

"Guy, Guys what is Opal?" Steven asked excitedly.

"Yeah I kind a want to know too." Tyler voiced his opinion.

"Oh its the two of us mashed together." Whip user pointed out bluntly. But Pearl aside at the blunt answer.

"It hydrogen and oxygen just mashed together to form water?" She asked. Tyler's did know the answer but w the confuse and uncertain looks from Steven and Amethyst.

"Uh is that a rhetorical question?" He asked with his hand up.

"Analogy wasted." Pearl began the explain the fundamental on fusion by using the sand as a representation. Amethyst refuse to believe that she uses those dance move in order to create Opal. Tyler seemed to understand the jist of fusion what he doesn't understand is can he do it to since he's only half gem and half human. His thought was soon brought out when he saw light emit from the house. Steven yells out Garnets arrival.

"Hey Garnet did you bring me anything?" Steven asked. The leader gave the shield user a small rock. "Cool a rock thanks."

"Huh I never got excited about getting a rock from a mission, so how was it?" Tyler asked.

"I've located the geo- beetles of heaven and earth." Garnet stated. "We should split up to recover them both."

"Well I'm going with not Pearl." Amethyst said.

"Well that's perfect because I don't want to go with grammatically incorrect people anyway." Tyler didn't know is she was talking about Amethyst or him.

"Is she talking about me?" Steven asked while biting down a rock.

"I have no idea really and why are you biting down on the rock?" Tyler asked.

"You four go together I go alone." Garnet ordered.

"What why?" The two asked in unison.

"The earth beetle is in the bottom in the boiling lava lake, and only I can swim in it." Garnet explained. "You'll find the heaven beetle at the top of the sky spire it's safer."

"You mean boring-er." Amethyst complained.

"You mean more boring." Pearl corrected.

"Oh so you agree we with me then." Amethyst shot back.

"There goes the blue moon." Tyler muttered. He went back into his room to retrieve his weapon and a ukulele before leaving as the group walk in to the warp pad Garnet asked both Steven and Tyler to keep the harmony. Steven being the boy that he is accepted it entirely, while Tyler accepting the task was a little confuse at the request. As the group appeared to the location of the heaven beetle Tyler couldn't help but marvel at the land scale.

"Whoa…is this where the heaven beetle lives?" Steven asked. Pearl gave a quick answer before walking up a hill. "So when you fuse, do you turn in to a giant woman or a regular sized giant woman?" Steven began his torrent of question about Pearls and Amethyst gem fusion Opal. Tyler doing his best not to ask any question since they seem to have issue with each other that they need to work out.

Tyler saw a bush rustling in front of them, as they ready their weapon Tyler could only hope that whatever was behind that bush wasn't a giant guardian like the one at the forest temple. Just then a goat appeared from the bush Tyler could only blink before chuckling at how on edge he was.

"Ah Look out! It's a magical goat guardian! Quick, you have to form Opal! It's the only way to defeat it. Hurry before it kill us all!" He said in a pretend cowering voice, hiding behind the gem to add effect.

"Steven I think its just a goat." Tyler said.

"Beside we only form Opal for deadly situation, does this look deadly?" Pearl asked, pointing at the goat, said goat bit her hand when she got near. "Ow! Hey bad mountain goat." She said in a stern voice but the goat bleats in the argument, causing both Amethyst and Tyler to fall over laughing.

"Aw, darn it I'm never going to see Opal." Steven said in a disappointed tone.

_All I wanna do is see you turn into a giant woman a giant woman." _Steven begins to sing, Tyler saw this opportunity and began playing his ukulele as the song continues.

_ all I wanna be is someone who gets to see a giant woman _

_all I wanna do is help you turn into a giant woman, a giant woman all I wanna be is someone who gets to see a giant woman_

_ oh, I know it'll be great and I just can't wait to see the person you are together_

_ if you give it a chance, you could do a huge dance because you are a giant woman_

_ you might even like being together and if you don't, it won't be forever but if it were m__e,_

_ I'd really want to be a giant woman a giant woman all I wanna do is see you turn into a giant woman." _During the whole song Pearl and Amethyst were antagonizing each other while Steven was singing his song, they reach a broken pathway that lead to the temple of the heaven beetle. The only thing connecting to the two cliff points were pieces of floating land connecting reach toward the other side of the pathway.

"Well there goes one way, now what?" Tyler asked, as answer the goat now dubbed as Steven Jr. hopped across easily. "Show off."

"Wait for me Steven Jr.!" Steven tried to go after his pet goat but Pearl stopped him from moving any further.

"Wait Steven I'm not sure you can make those jumps." Pearl said not only to Steven but to Tyler as well.

"Well if we had Lion or even Apollo we could've both made it in no time." Tyler guessed.

"Oh you can form Opal and lay across the rock like a bridge." Steven suggested. _"Yeah I don't see that happening yet." _Tyler said mentally

"We don't need to form Opal to get across." Pearl declared. _"Nailed it." _The teen shot mentally.

"Can you do it any way please?" the boy begged.

"Is there any thing else easier than to form Opal?" Tyler asked. He turns to the whip user and saw her throw his cousin as a way to reach across the cliff. "Well that's one way. Hmm maybe I can make this jump." He pondered. Their gave himself a running start and leaped across the first floating land. "Whew made it."

"Tyler are you crazy you could've hurt yourself!" Pearl scolded Tyler from a distance.

"Aw relax Pearl it safe watch." Amethyst jumped on the opposite side of the rock where Steven was sitting on. Resulting in her catapulting the boy off the land. Acting quick Amethyst tied her hip and cast her down to catch Steven.

"Oh man you me a heart attack Steven." Tyler said thankful that his cousin remaniedd unharmed.

"Wow that was great why don't you guys wwork like that before?" Steven asked. Tyler was amazed that he could ask a question like that on the spot. Must be a child mentality thing. As they reach to the top of the sky spire feel his energy draining from cooking all those step, almost wanted Steven to asked again about forming Opal.

"Ugh I can't feel my legs anymore." Steven groaned. Tyler could agree with Steven on that comment, but something changed as s on as they saw the a small spire Steveni'd energy we revitalized and ran to the structure. Dumbfounded Tyler walked slowly behind Steven._ "Where is he getting all this energy_ from?" Tyler asked mentally.

"Whoa check it out, this place a little beetle bedroom, a little beetle bongo and little beetle baby book." Steven listed out the numerous amount of things inside the temple.

"But where's the beetle? It couldn't have just walked away. Oh it could anywhere." Pearl exclaimed.

"Hehe maybe you should freak out some more that really gonna help us find it." Amethyst said sarcastically. The two gem began their dispute while Steven Jr. was bleating about like crazy. Tyler was about to blow a gaskit when he heard the water rumbling beneath them. In a splash of water a giant bird appeared nearly doubling the size of a truck. The bird open it wide jaw and in one motion ate him and the goat in one gulp, as Tyler traveled his way down the birds throat he made a mental note. _"Note to self cross of be eaten by and animal for worst things to happen when living with the crystal gem."_

Reaching to the stomach Tyler multiple objects sealed in within the birds stomach. Bikes, book tires even a shopping cart. But there was one object that captured Tyler's eye, a light green and white bug with a small gem was found around the mess. "Is that the heaven beetle?" He asked, the bug seemed alive then he heard a . "Steven Jr. your alive. Now how do we get out of here."

Before taking another step Tyler was flatten by a small body on top of him. Turns out Steven was eaten too. "Ugh hey Steven dropping by?"

"Tyler your okay, hey is that the heaven beetle?" Steven asked.

"Has to be I don't know any other bug with a gem sticking out of its back." Tyler said. out of nowhere several arm penetrated the birds inside. the two boys try to run away but was soon grabbed by the arms. "Oh come on why am always the first one. As he, Steven, and Steven Jr. were pulled out the bird, Tyler looked at his savior a saw a women. She has long flowing white hair pony-tailed off the back of her head that extends to her ankles, pale violet skin, bright blue eyes, four arms, having Pearl's pointy nose, along Amethyst's lips. Both of her gemstones being on her forehead and chest, like how they are on Amethyst and Pearl.

Her clothes consist of a blue-green tube shirt with drapes in the front and back with a large yellow star on the front, magenta pants, and gold flat boots. _"This is Opal?" _Tyler said mentally in both shock and awe. They turned their attention but to the destroyed bird that now dispersed in to smaller version of it the birds tried to attack her but thee fusion gem backflips from the oncoming attack, Opal slide down the spire and jump across to the main platform of the spire and puts Steven and Tyler down. "Stay low." Was all she said as she pulls out a sword from her head and whip from her chest fused then together and created a bow with no arrows, Opal pulls the string a energy made arrow and released it tot the flock and destroyed all of them in a single blast.

Steven and Tyler could only watch in amazement of what has transpired. Opal turns back to Steven and Tyler and offers her hands. "Umm do you know who I am?" Steven asked nervously.

"hehe _All you want to do is see me turn into."_

"*gasp* A giant woman." Steven whispered an amazement

"Wow this has just became one of the most greatest moment of my life." Tyler said in equal tone.

* * *

Back at the house Garnet was drying off fresh lava from her hair after her mission. Steven, Tyler and Opal warped back home. "We're back!" Steven proclaimed.

"The heaven beetle?" Garnet asked.

"*Gasp* I don't have it." Said Opal, she then transformed back in to Pearl and Amethyst.

"Amethyst You got distracted." Pearl began to blame the whip user.

"Me?! You were the one with all the fancy back flips!" She retort.

"Wait is this the beetle?" Tyler asked pulling the bug out of his pocket.

"Nice work Tyler." Garnet takes the bug and puts it in a cage were the earth beetle is in, bubbles it and looked back at the four. "I see that you two helped your teammates fused."

"And all we had to do was get eaten by a bird." Steven said with a large amount of pride.

"Yeah not something I want remember Steven." Tyler said

"Great work you two be great at fusing one day." Garnet said, catching Tyler attention.

"Wait what?" The teen asked

"Yeah... Wait we can do that too?!" Steven asked.

* * *

**Hey everyone I would like to say that I'm glad that this story is becoming really popular I'd like to point out that I got a Pm in to adding two more Oc's in the story both of which are gems from home world. If there are any questions or opinion you'd like to make don't be afraid to ask.**


	9. The Silver Locket

**Here's and updated version of chapter 9**

* * *

"Hey guys what's up and where's Steven?" Tyler asked he was staying at home training after the gems went to dead man mouth. Yesterday was whole new level of weird for Tyler, he find out that the gems have immortal body just like his dad and his aunt but they can still get hurt or die like regular human. Steven wanted them to celebrate their first birthday which didn't turn out the way he had hope it would. In fact Steven saw this as an epiphany to grow up, which also back lashed as Steven was subconsciously using his gem powers to grow older and older until he was an old man, the gem tried everything they could to get the boy back to normal and luckily they were successful but Tyler made a note even if here were to grow older to never change who he was.

"We brought Steven to a place where his mother used to take care of, he went get some pizza after he left." Amethyst explained.

"Hmm hey did my dad ever leave something back at earth?" The teen asked. During his whole time here with the gems he has hasn't heard a word about his father from Garnet, Amethyst or Pearl at all. Made him think that if he ever was suppose to be here.

"He did leave a few thing like that necklace your holding, but there was suppose to be two of them, one silver the other gold." Pearl explained as soon as she mention the necklace Tyler grasp the centerpiece as though as if it were life itself. the neck lace was a small gold chain and the center piece was a small circle, almost the size of a quarter. It was the last thing his to remember of his father before he was born. "The rest are whether lost or hidden for you to find. You know I've been meaning to ask your farther said that he would only give the silver necklace to some special and leave the gold to someone worthy, you have the gold but where the silver?" Tyler hair was blocking his eye, his fist trembling at the white gems question

"It was with my mom the last time I saw it." Tyler whispered bringing the mood to silence. Garnet was stoic but felt somber at the detail, Amethyst was shocked at the answer but not as shocked as Pearl, she didn't know that she was bring up unwanted memories. Pearl was about to comfort the teen before he walked away.

"I'm going out for a walk." Tyler said with a emotionless tone, slamming the front door Tyler walked to the woods where he also found Apollo buy the lake. The orange wolf could tell that the teen was upset about something as he sit along side him in front of the lake staring at his own reflection.

"Hey Apollo did you ever know my mom and dad?" He asked. "My aunt seems to know them better than I do, and almost everyone knew my dad better than me. Steven is learning about his mom more than I could in the past 16 years of life. And you want to know what worse I'm losing sight of how my mom looks more and more as the days go on." The teen felt a tear brush pass his check as he continues. "The only thing that could've helped me was the silver locket she would always wear, and its gone." Tyler quietly sobs, using Apollo as a pillow letting out as much sadness he carried his way here. After a few minutes Tyler sobs lessen, and soon he was quiet, Apollo saw that The teen was then sleeping, he could understand after the amount of crying he pulled it would make sense that it would leave him a little tired.

After a few hour of rest Tyler woken up from his sleep. "*sniff* Oh man I fell asleep after all that crying didn't I?" He asked Apollo wiping off the snot from him face. *Woof* "Hehe thank for dealing with me boy. We should get home it getting let." Tyler suggested. Climbing on top of Apollo they were about to make their way back home until the wolf stopped suddenly. *Growl* "What's wrong boy?" Tyler asked Apollo was growling at a section of the woods, the only time he did that was only when-. "Alright who's out there?!".

After waiting a full minutes in silence, Apollo and Tyler walked through the forest at a slow pace. They can still feel that someone was watching them. Tyler remembered this feeling. It was when he had his first mission back at the forest temple. A sense of dread, anger and death, finally having enough of the hide and seek routine the teen hops off the wolfs back and ready's his weapon. "Alright enough of this, I know your still out there, you've been following for a long time haven't you, even before my solo mission back at the temple, well here I am why don't show yourself?!" Tyler ordered.

"Well if that's all you wanted to do all you needed to do was ask." He heard a mans voice. The mans appearance hold the same of every high school teen drama movie. He held a mature face, blond hair that reaches down his neck, wearing a casual business suit. All and all he looked like a regular human man, but there as one thing different about him, blood color eyes that could almost pierce your very soul.

"Why hello there how do you do?" He asked in a cheerful manner. Put Tyler wasn't going to put his guard down just yet.

"Who are you and why have you been following me?" Tyler asked. Still cautious of this mysterious man.

"Isn't it a bit rude to ignore some ones question?" He asked. This irked the teen a bit he was avoiding the question for some reason.

"Just because its rude doesn't mean there's a not reason in doing so." Tyler commented.

"Fair enough." The man admitted. "My name is of no importance I'm just your average looking guy walking through the woods."

"While in a suit? Doubt it, now why don't you give me a real answer before Apollo here rips you a new one." Tyler threaten. The man just chuckles at his threat.

"Ha, so much father in you. It almost identical." He said as a way of reminiscing. Shocking the teen.

"You know my fathter?" Tyler asked. Relaxing his guard.

"Of course your father was a great friend before he vanished, I'm surprised he never told you about me. Ah the life we had before you came." He explained, but then he heard the teen mutter something. "I'm sorry can you repeat that?"

"I said I don't believe you?" Tyler stated. His hand were still on his weapons tightening the handles.

"And why you do say that?" He asked.

"Because one my father never talked to me, and two why would a man from friend of my father come here in a middle of the woods stalking his so called friends son, while wearing a suit. If you asked me, I think you need to make up a better story than trying to lie to a teenager." Tyler remarked, Apollo was snarling at the mysterious man, ready to rip him to shreds.

"He he, can't fool you can't I? Your mother was smart like that before she died." Tyler fist was trembling at that commented keeping his anger in check he spotted something around the blond hair man neck. Silver?

"You have five seconds to tell me who you are before we make you?" Tyler warned, almost emotionlessly.

"I thought you remember me, I mean after all, it only been ten years." He reached into his shirt and pulled out a silver chained. For Tyler it was as if he could see that every second was minute in disguise, that was when he saw it a silver locket connected to a silver colored chain. His mother locket. Flash of memorize of his mother death began attacking the teen remembering every little detail that happened even his attacker.

The last thing he could see clearly were blood red the blood red eye that stared directly at him. "_When you get you get strong enough then I'll be coming for you." _Those were the exact words he said after his mom died. It took him ten year to finally get over his parent death and now the cause of it all was coming here finish it.

"I'm taking that necklace back." The teen declared emotionlessly.

"By all mean come a get it." The murderer said, in a flash of light, the man transformed into his real form. His skin become the same color as his eyes, black long hair that reached down his back, even his clothes were different, karate style pants and shoes mixed with a plain white V-neck t-shirt with the sleeves slightly ripped, there was also a red gem sticking out at the center of his chest. "My name is Bloodstone, but I guess in your place. I would be known as your exicutioner." Bloodstone joked. His gem glowed and out came a crimson tri-clawed weapon.

"Apollo I need you to set this one out." Tyler instructed, the wolf was about to argued to him, but could see the look on the teen face, almost vacant like devoid of all emotion. "Don't worry I don't plan on dying anytime soon." He explained walking up to his opponent.

"I've been waiting ten years for this,." Blood stone spoke.

"Then your gonna have to wait even more, I'm taking that necklace back from you." Tyler declared, spinning the tonfas from its handles. He dash at his murderer as fast he could automatically blocking a strike from Bloods claw, Tyler retaliated with an upper strike but narrowly missed the man face.

Blood used the opening to knee Tyler in the body, the teen saw the attack coming and gained distance from him. Blood dashed back at Tyler and continuously striking at the teen giving no room for him to fight back. "You've been trained' I'm impressed but don't think that'll save you just yet." He declared. Tyler then had his back against a tree, before Bloods claws could sink into Tyler s flesh he moved his head slightly to the right and watch as the claw got stuck into the bark slightly cutting the teens face. Seeing an opening Tyler launched a straight jab to Bloods rib, doubling over in pain Tyler took this opportunity and followed up with a cross jab to his face. Bloodstone skidded away from the teen feeling the bruise mark on his cheek.

"Hehehe I really let myself go, I'm taking a beating from a human kid." Blood stone spat. "Well I think its time I stop with the trial run." He said flashing his two claws in each hand it was time to get serious. Tyler wasted no time. He dashed to the man and subtly hit a button on the handle bars. From the main body came a hidden blade it was curved in to a semi oval leaving out a hook like tip on the bottom of the blades. The two weapon clashed leaving a spark flashed from the two, but it wouldn't stop there, their clash between the two fighters the created a number of sparks, the sparks begin to increase as time moves one. But at the final clash the two struggle for the dominance.

"Getting tired dear boy?" Blood asked in a mocking tone, seeing the teen breathing heavily, it would make sense on Tyler's exhaustion they've been fighting for over 10 minutes, and Tyler was beginning to show signs of fatigue. As an answer to Bloods question Tyler front kicked his stomach and landed an uppercut as a follow up, the teen saw a glimpse of the silver locket and grabbed it the first chance he got. Tyler grabbed on to the locket at the same time Bloodstone was ready to attack.

"This doesn't belong to you." With final a kick to the chin the necklace was snapped off Bloodstones neck and in Tyler's hand. The teen smiled at the locket and clenched in to his fist. "Welcome back mom." With that Tyler walked away about to leave and enraged Bloodstone.

"Where do you think your going? I'm not done here!" Blood roared.

"No but I am, I only said I'll be taking back what doesn't belong to you, I've kept my end of the bargain. So I'm going home." Tyler said simply.

"You're not going anywhere, until your dead beneath my feet!" Blood dashed at the teen in a fit of rage, but something happened before his claws could get any closer, Tyler dodged the strike without even looking, and grabbed both arms as he turns, Blood stares at the young man that stopped him looking right at his orange glowing eye. "You, your suppose to be dead." He proclaimed in shocked. He hasn't seen eyes like that for a long time.

"No. Gone, but never dead. You however will never see the light off day, after everything you've done death is the least of your concern." Tyler's voice was different, deeper even, as he held Bloods arm his own gem starts to glow. "Goodbye old friend." The light shine with higher intensity, before the light could grow dim Bloodstone scream not in pain but in terror and shock. The last thing left after the light was a single red and black gem stone. His eye turn back to a normal brown color, he looked around and saw his opponent now where in sight. "What happened?" He asked no one. _I was sure that Bloodstone was about to attack me, then the next thing blank, what's this?" _He kneels down and picked up the stone of Bloodstone. _This happened before when I first got here, there's more about my powers than I think._

Apollo appeared behind the teen contemplating teen, nudging him on the back Tyler breaks out of his thoughts. "Hey Apollo, see I kept my promise to you didn't I?" *Lick* "Ah Apollo, you know that smell doesn't come out ?" *Bark* "I think you did that just to make fun of me."

* * *

(Steven's home)

"Hey as anyone seen Tyler?" Steven asked.

"He said something about taking a walk but was a few hours ago." Amethyst answered. "He should be home right about"

"Hey guys I'm back. What'd I miss?" Tyler asked stepping through the door.

"Oh thank goodness that your-" Pearl had to stop at id sentence as she saw the attire the teen was wearing. "Tyler what happened?" She asked the boy's clothes was a mess small tears across his sweater, rips around his pant and small faint cuts were also on his arms and face.

"Hehe I kind met someone from my past." Tyler answered, showing the team the gem in his pocket.

"Hey is that a gem?!" Steven asked.

"Yep, turns out a corrupt gem appeared in the woods. Took care of him easily. Here Pearl make sure this gem never get out." Type explain , tossing the red and black gemstone to the sword wielder. Steven then saw something shimmering from Tylers pocket.

"Hey what's that?" The boy asked.

"Oh this. This was my moms before she left, thought I would never see it again." Tyler explained there was a small switch on the top of the locket revealing a picture of his mom, in a black aand white photo smiling , next to her was a photo of Tyler as a kid, he opens the gold locket next revealing a picture of his father dumping like his mom and next to that photo was a picture of a new born. That was Tyler. The teen coould only wipe a turn as he stared at the photo, for over the past ten year of his life his family was back home again.

* * *

**So tell me hate it, love it, have some ideas or changes you'd like to make, pm me of send your review later I won't bite.**


	10. Blocked

**Hey therereaders its me OCmainac today this is a different chapter, I'm stuck right now at where to start and if whether or not I should one of my OC gems in the next. Chapter I was thinking on making a pattern with the time line a few chapters about the main story and then one or two chapter off story just two at the maximum now that I figured out the pattern I just need to figure out which episode should I begin to write about next. My last chapter was vaguely about episode 14 so if you have any suggestion about which episode to start on mind helping me out I would greatly aprriciate this**.


	11. Sword match

Its been a normal few days for Tyler, after gaining his silver locket from Bloodstone the teen actually felt happier knowing that the final possession of his mother was with him, he reluctantly had to give Garnet and Pearl the full story due to Pearl's persistent, as a result he was grounded for recklessly fighting a gem, and for the past few days he was kept under watch from Pearl, no matter how much he tried to apologized she would always give him a stern scolding look.

Later that day, Steven and the group were watching a samurai movie called Lonely Blade IV, Tyler was taking a nap, couldn't stay awake long enough to enjoy thee whole movie. But he nap was cut short after Pearl woke him up. "Wha-What is it over?" He asked, stilled startled from his abrupt wake.

"No we didn't finish the movie we heading to my room for sword practice." Pearl explained.

"Yes something fun to do!" He cheered. On their way to Pearls room the gems sit around as she wanted to demonstrate her swordsman ship. "Alright in order for this to work I would need a sparring partner." Steven was about to raise his hand to accept but was put down when Garnet put his hand down.

"I'll do it." Tyler said waving his hand to Pearl.

"Tyler you have knowledge to sword practice?" Pearl asked

"Of course how else do you think I was able to hold these without cutting myself." The teen said revealing the hidden blade trapped inside the tonfas. Steven was amazed at the special gifts the weapon holds.

"Whoa I didn't know that your weapon had this inside. Was that why you didn't want me hold them?" Steven asked.

"Yeah sorry Steven i wanted to keep this a secret fro special effect." Tyler explained. "So what do you say Pearl can i spar with you please?" He was practically begging Pearl to fight, after his fight with Blood, Tyler would train himself to make sure it wouldn't happen again.

"Oh alright but you be fighting me." Pearl stated confusing Tyler a little bit. Her gem shined a small beam revealing a holographic mimic of Pearl.

"Coool. Holo-Pearl." Steven said with amazement. While Amethyst groan at the display.

"Do you wish to engage in combat?" The hologram asked.

"Are you sure you want to do this Tyler?" Pearl asked. Tyler grabbed the blade, and stands side stance with his left side facing forward.

"Let us begin this dance between blades." The teen spoke confidently.

"You've already made a mistake by challenging me." Holo-Pearl spoke with narrow eyes.

"Then let see what are the results." Tyler and the hologram circle each other. Holo Pearls eyes glow red, before attacking.

"Commencing duel." with that it lunges Tyler with a thrust attack. Acting on instinct the teen blocked the strike creating a shock wave upon impact. He then retaliated with a counter slash but was soon block by the hologram. "defensive rank A two openings detected."

_"Well that not good." Tyler spoke mentally._

"Go Tyler Go!" Steven cheered.

"Go Holo-Pearl!" Amethyst cheered for the opposing side. The teen allowed that to enter his mind for a second causing him to be distracted. The hologram disarmed Tyler from his sword as the blade land on the other side of the field.

"Major opening detected." The hologram spoke.

"Tyler!" Pearl was about rush in and save till Garnet stopped her. "Garnet what are you doing?"

"Just watch." She said simply. The holograms lunges at Tyler once more, at the right moment Tyler sidesteps from the blade and grabs the holograms arm and throw her over his shoulder. Using this moment he runs to his sword and pulls the blade from the ground, Tyler looks around a noticed that the hologram was nowhere to be seen neither left or right which led to one final option. The teen looks up a saw Holo-Pearl in the air preparing it attack, he waited for the right moment and a fast pace he parries away the blade from a downward strike seeing as Holo-Pearl was still hanging in the air Tyler ended the match as he thrust his blade to holograms body.

"Match Set. Challenger wins." The hologram spoke. Tyler sighed in relief dropping the blade and sitting on the ground.

"Oh man, that was intense." Tyler muttered.

"Tyler that was amazing, you were so cool." Steven cheered as he ran up to his cousin.

"Thanks Steven, but I'm sure Pearl would've been just as good." the teen complimented.

"Never the less I was impressed on how you showed your swordsman ship." Pearl said. "So do wish to start now Steven?"

"Yeah lets do it!"

"Ahem, Initiate training mode." Pearl ordered.

"Training mode initiated. Level 1, begin!" The hologram exclaimed. Both Holo-Pearl and the real Pearl began to demonstrate a parry and thrust routine to Steven causing said but to lose his excitement over swords fast.

"Aw, can't you show me something cool like. Like the boomerang blade!" He asked.

"Steven that's not even a real technique." Pearl said while she continues her instruction.

"Uh,Pearl." Tyler wanted to say something but it was drowned out buy three noises Steven chanting on about the boomerang blade, and Both Pearls engaging in combat.

" Steven, these are _real_ sword techniques.

"Pearl." Tyler called out once more but again ignored.

"Not those silly things from your movies."

"Pearl!" He Shouted.

"It's about waiting carefully for the perfect moment to-"

"PEARL!" Tyler shouted even louder to gain her attention.

"What is it now?! Can't you see I'm trying to explain Steven about -" Pearl yelled back, before gasping of being struck by the blade Holo-Pearl was holding. Tyler and Steven could only watch in horror while Amethyst and Garnet watch in worry and concern.

"P-Pearl?" Tyler asked. Said gem drop her saber and looked at the blade sticking out of her chest before chuckling casually. " W-whoopsie, Daisy! Steven, Tyler, it's okay. I'm gonna be just f-" Before she could utter another word she poofs into a cloud of dust, as her gem fall to the ground.

"NOOOO! Pearl?" Steven cried out. Picking up the gem from the ground carefully. Tyler stood behind his cousin giving him support on what happened.

"Challenger defeated. Level 1 failed." The hologram spoke.

"Oh so your still here okay." Tyler said, as he was about take out his tonfas but was stopped hen Garnet put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Pearl's gonna be just fine." Garnet reassured.

"Really?" Tyler asked

"What do you mean?" Steven asked still upset.

"Sometimes, if our bodies are badly damaged, we release our physical forms and retreat to our gems to regenerate." Garnet explains.

"Oh so that what's happening." Tyler said

"So she gonna be okay?" Steven asked, Garnet nodded to his question.

"Don't worry bud. These kinds of things just happen sometimes. Usually to me." Amethyst said.

"Always to you." The leader retort.

"What can I sat I'm scrappy. Whaddya want?"

"So how long will it take for Pearl to come back five minutes, ten minute?" Steven asked.

* * *

(Two weeks later)

"Hey Steven?" Tyler asked. Fiddling around with his guitar.

"Yeah."

"What's today?"

"Tuesday." Steven answer.

"Huh, been exactly two weeks, do you think she's shy?"

"I don't know." Steven said dejectedly. He hear Tyler strumming his guitar for a moment asking. "What are you doing?"

"Well, last week while I was waiting a song came to mind I just never had the time to play it." Tyler explained. "Wanna here it?" His cousin nods vigorously. "Aright this song is call I miss hope you like it."

_Dude I totally miss you_

_I really, really miss _

_I am alone all the time, all the time _

_Dude I totally miss you _

_The thing we did together her, Where have they gone_

_I totally miss the honesty, the special time and possibly _

_I totally the messed up thing you do_

_Dude I totally miss you , I totally miss you _

_Dude I totally miss all the time _

_All the tiiiiime~_

At the final strum the boys couldn't help but feel the somber tension filling the room. *Sigh*"I miss her." Tyler said dejectedly. The warp pad activated revealing Amethyst on a cloud and Garnet beside her. Hey you guys.

"Heeey." Steven greeted sadly.

"She's _still_ not done? Man, she's really taking her time with this one. Gotta tell you though, love what you've done with the place." Amethyst said pointing out the mess in the living room. Tyler grimaced at her example before scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, we're not really on top of the whole keeping the house clean huh?" The teen asked rhetorically.

"Pearl usually helps us tidy up."

"Eh, I say live with it." The whip user say earn a look from Tyler. "What?"

"Hey! If real pearl can't be here, there's always the next best thing!" Steven said running towards Holo-Pearl who was underneath a bed sheet, Tyler couldn't really shake this crept out every time he pas by it.

"Do you wish to engage in combat?" The hologram asked.

"I don't like it." Tyler said

"Steven cover that thing back up." Amethyst said.

"But its like Pearl. Look at it."

"Yeah that ain't pearl."

"Well maybe I can get it to act like her." Steven said.

"Well good luck that, I'm going for a walk." Tyler said.

* * *

(Later that day)

"I'm gonna do it." Amethyst said holding a price of cloud in her hands.

"I still say that this is a bad idea." Tyler retorted, but easily ignored when Amethyst ate the ball of fluff, immediately resulting in the whip user to blow up like a balloon and float like one as Garnet held her by the foot. "I'm not sure how comment one what just happened nor do I want to." Off an a distance Holo-Pearl and Steven were watching the whole thing.

"Haha Pearl always likes to tease Amethyst when she does stuff like this." The bot said.

"I won't go easy on you!" The hologram spoke.

"That's the spirit." Ha said as he walk to the group. "What are you rascal doing here?"

"Draw your weapon challenger!" She said twirling a umbrella, Tyler couldn't help but feel a slight itch in the palm of his hand.

"Ugh Steven why are you hanging out with that thing its gross." Amethyst said, before she burped out a cloud.

"Yeah you of all people can make a comment like that." Tyler said. "Look Steven I know you miss Pearl but this isn't really the best way to remember her.

"Pearl will come to us in time Steven just be patient. And stop hanging out with that thing its creepy." Garnet said crossing her arms. Tyler noticed the she wasn't holding the whip user anymore, he looked up and saw Amethyst floating higher to the sky.

"You do have a way to bring her down right?" Tyler asked

"hmm?" Was all Garnet said.

"Well while you do that I'm going to check on Steven and our...'Guest' wish me luck." Tyler said walking towards the direction Steven and the hologram left.

"Good luck."

* * *

(Night back at home)

Tyler went around town looking for the two but came up with nothing. He found the tree Pearl used to hang out and was cut in half, he guess that Holo-Pearl was slice happy. On his way home he saw a light appearing from the top window. Tyler guessed Steven came back home a few hour ago.

"Steven I'm home!" Tyler shouted.

"Do you wish to engage in combat?!" The teen yelp from the sudden question from the hologram, he didn't even know it was there until now. Tyler saw that the fake Pearl was underneath a layer of bed sheet.

"Uh no. see ya." He said walking upstairs, the teen took a glance at the gem form pearl took and beside her was Steven watching on his Samurai movies. "Hey Steven."

"Oh hey Tyler where were you?" Steven asked

"I was looking for you actually. But after I saw the tree cut in half I kind a took a guess it and you might be here." Tyler explained.

"She used a balloon sword to cut the tree." Steven said earning a confused look from his cousin.

"Huh. Weird but not really top on the list."

"Pearl always like hanging out around that tree." Steven said sadly. Tyler could see that talking about this would make him even sadder, and would also make it sound it was his fault. He placed a hand on Steven's shoulder and gave him a bright smile.

"Hey Pearl isn't gone right now she just waiting for the right time to come back, you know the old saying good thing come to those who wait, so we'll just wait and we'll give the best welcome back hug ever." Tyler tired cheering his family member up. It worked Steven was showing a brand new smile and asked if he could watch the new Lonely blade movie with him.

"Whoa this dub is really good, what do you think Tyler?" He asked.

"Zzzz...zzzz..." Tyler was asleep from the beginning of the movie.

"Parry!" The hologram yelled earning a yelp from the teen and a small scream from Steven before growling back at the TV. As the boy watches the movie he was getting flashback of the instruction Pearl was giving before she reformed. Right before he breaking point the hologram stabbed the TV earning a shocked look from Tyler and Steven.

"Oh are you kidding me?!" Tyler screamed.

"Why do you de story the things I love?!" Steven yelled.

"Challenger defeated! Continue?" Holo-Pearl asked.

"I hate you, I hate you! You're nothing like Pearl! Pearl is smart, and she always wants to protect me from danger. All _you_ want to do is fight me!" Tyler notice that the last two word triggered a response the hologram eye glows red and get into a stance. Acting as though a challenge has been made. Steven growled before pushing the hologram accidentally activating the basic attack mode. As that was happening Tyler went and looked for his tonfas.

"Basic attack mode defeated, now switching to advance mode." The holograms eyes redden.

_"Oh no."_ Tyler thought, he finally finds weapon and dashes toward the oncoming strike against Steven. "Steven get down!" He yelled. Activating the hidden blades in his weapon he blocked the holograms strike.

"New challenger do you wish to battle?" Holo-Pearl.

"Lets end this." Tyler said. Bringing his weapon in a boxing stance. He dashes in commencing the first attack, throwing quick jabs with the tonfas in his hand. But quickly block the sword strike sideways. Tyler continues to block the flurry of attack the hologram attack, the ten tried to retaliate by swinging his tonfas blade to the body but missed when Holo-Pearl did a backflip dodge. Tyler saw the space and got back to a defensive stance.

"Defensive rank-S zero opening detected," The hologram stated. Before Tyler could continue his battle a broom stick was sticking out of the hologram body, the teen was shocked and saw his cousin holding said broom in a stabbing motion behind the holograms body.

"Alright Steven! You beat it." Tyler cheered.

"Challenger wins. Do you wish to duel again?" Holo-Pearl asked.

"NOOOOOO." Steven cried out while using the mop to wipe away any remnant of the hologram. The door open revealing Garnet pulling a still inflated Amethyst behind her.

"Steven, we heard fighting." Garnet said.

"Are you guys alright? What's going on?" Amethyst asked.

"Oh just mopping." Steven answered simply

"How long are you going to be like that Amethyst?" Tyler asked. He only got a shrug as an answer.

"You know, I might miss Pearl a whole lot, but you know, sometimes you just have to accept things for how they are before you-" Steven sentence was cut short when Pearl gem began to glow. As Pearl regenerated her outfit changed only a little, instead of her old transparent skirt the was a sash that dragged down her thigh and wore yellow legging instead of her old pink ones. "Never mind Pearls back!" Steven yelled.

"Ah that is much better." Pearl said, be fore receiving a glomped hug from both Tyler and Steven. "Hey miss me much?"

Ah man I had this whole thing planned out." Steven complained running back in to his room.

"Uh Steven, Tyler what happen to your room?" Pearl asked. She then saw an inflated Amethyst. "I don't even want to know what happened to you.

"I got hi by an airplane."

"It's been a crazy two weeks without you." Tyler said.

"Two weeks?" She asked.

"Pearls back, Pearls back, Pearls back, Pearls back." Steven chanted with his shirt tied around his head and hitting a pot with a wooden spoon.

"Steven what are you doing?" She asked. *sigh* I can't leave you guys alone for a second."

"Nope, but let that be a lesson for you." Tyler commented.

"Pearls back." Steven said.

* * *

**So what do you think hopefully its to your liking also Ive made a poll of my new Naruto Story Rise of the storm, send me you comments be whether good or bad. I'll have the next chapter ready soon. OCmaniac signing off. **


	12. Lions Bigs Debut

"Some people say..." A fade black to a scenes of city on fire flash across the screen" you can't teach..." Another scene of people fighting in helicopters against evil robots." An old dog..." A robotic dog looks up." New tricks... unless you're... "A girl looks at the robot dog and the dog looks back and sprouts propellers* Dog copter 3, in **3D**! "The dog flies towards the robot and shoots a missile from its butt that destroys the robot and Connie's phone is now shown. Turn out Connie wanted to show Steven her favorite movie. "This February, the fur hits the fan."

"Whooooa, I can see why this your favorite movie franchise." Steven said.

"That's right! In a world where humanity is pushed to the brink, it turns out that the one who is most human, is a dog! - copter." Connie explain dramatically.

"Hehe, and did you see where the missile came?" Steven asked.

"Hehe, yeah." Connie said with a slight blush I just hope its stays faithful to the book." Just then the warp pad activates revealing the crystal gem and Tyler but there was something different about him. Maybe it was the giant fish that swallowed the upper half of his body. "Uh Tyler.

"Oh Hi Connie, hey Steven what's up?" Tyler asked muffled from inside the fish.

"Oh well hello, Connie what a surprise." Pearl said in a feign surprised.

"It wasn't a surprise you knew that they'll be here." Tyler remarked. If he could see through the fish he would see the glare Pearl is giving. But he still reacted upon instinct. "Hey don't look at me like that your the reason why 'I'm still inside a GIANT FISH!" Tyler yelled.

"Uh how did you get inside a giant fish in the first?" Steven asked, Garnet went to Tyler and punched the fish hard enough where it would explode into and gemstone. Revealing a wet Tyler.

"I'll tell you later, So what going on with you two going on another date?" Tyler asked jokingly. Over the time he has live hear, he has seen the crystal gem as his new family, Pearl being the over protective older sister, Garnet the strong and power house mother, Amethyst the fun and sometime annoying older sister and Steven the fun and loveable littler brother. and as a older brother rule as Tyler decreed he had a right the make fun any time Steven and Connie were hanging out. Hence the reason why said two were blushing up a storm.

"No, we're going to watch a about a wacky, flying dog. Show'em Connie." Connie showed then the trailer she showed Steven. Amethyst wanted to show off to Steven friend and shape shifted into a dog with a propeller on here back she then made her head turn in a boom box that plays up-beat tempo music, Garnet nods her head to the beat, as Pearl looks annoyed at Amethyst's showing off. Tyler was changing clothes to get the smell of fish off him. "Amethyst stop showing off. Connie promises that this movie's even better than any magic."

"Well I didn't say that." Connie retorted,

"Check it out, We even got our own snacks." Steven said showing the various types of snack food in his backpack.

"My parent says we're not allowed to buy any snacks in the theater, so we're not buying _anything_ in the theater." Connie explained.

"Oh, smart plus you also avoid buying overpriced snacks, he Steven you mind if I come with you guys?" Tyler asked.

"Well only if it's okay with Connie." Steven said, Tyler respected that there had to be an agreement before a some else can join in Connie nodded yes she wanted to knew him better since the fact he is part of their family. "Alright hopefully we have enough snack to share."

"Nom nom Feed me!" Amethyst exclaimed as her head shifted back to normal.

"Hands off, Amethyst! These are for me, Connie and Tyler to share at the movie!" Steven said.

"Which reminds me how are we getting to the theater? It's... kinda far." Connie asked. Tyler looked at Steven and Steven back at Tyler both gave a knowing smirk before returning to Connie.

"Don't worry we've got it covered. Today we're traveling in style."

* * *

"Gentleman and Connie allow me to introduce the finest transportation in all of beach city Lion and Apollo." Tyler said presenting the giant fox and wolf. Lion yawn and laid down while Apollo walked up to the two boy and lick faces. "Come Apollo knock it off."

"You have a pet lion and Wolf, wait why did you name him Apollo?" Connie asked.

"Well I wanted to name him Blitz but it didn't seem right for him and naming him wolf would just take out the fun in naming, and his fur had a sunny and bright glow to so it was either sunny or Apollo. Beside he's not really my pet he's more like a my animal partner." Tyler explained.

"Yeah and Lion is sorta like a pet, he dose his own thing most of time." Steven explained.

"All the time." Tyler retorted. As an example they saw lion chewing what look like a half eaten crystal lizard.

"See who knows where he got that."

"Wow, Steven. Everything in your life is so awesome and magical. The most exciting thing in my life is tennis practice. Forehand! Backhand! Overhead death strike!" Connie said while she preform tennis technique as a example."

"Tennis is rad." Steven complimented.

"I made up the last one." Connie admitted. *Snarl/Woof*

"think Lion says we should hurry up and go. Or maybe he was just yawning." Steven and Connie blink and stare at each other for a few seconds. Steven throws his arms up into the air." Anyways, let's go to the movie!

"Alright, Connie you ride with and I'll you guys on Apollo hear." Tyler suggested

"Wait couldn't you just meet us at the movie theater?" Steven asked. But Tyler gave a sheepish laugh while scratching the back of his head.

"Well the thing is , I don't really know where the theater is." Tyler admitted. The teen sits on top of the wolf while Steven and Connie are on top of Lion.

"And we're off!" The boy cheered. But Lion did not move at all, Tyler Steven, Connie and Apollo waited for Lion to move for a few second. "Uhh... Lion, I want you to take us to the movie." Steven waits a few seconds and Lion is still not moving." Okay, you're not listening to me." Steven looks at Connie and chuckles nervously. "Lion isn't trained very well. But I'm not trained very well either, so we're a—" But Steven was cut off when Lions eyes widen and roared causing Apollo to follow Lions example in Tyler's confusion. Both animals charged forward in the same direction, towards the ocean. " Waaait, Lion! Don't go in the oceeeeeaaaaan!" Steven and Connie screamed.

"Uh Apollo you can stop now I don't think this is the waaaaaaay!" Tyler screamed and closed his eyes at the on coming splash but notice the lack of water on his skin. "What?" Tyler looked around and saw that Both Apollo and Lion were standing on water as if they were on land.

"You can walk on water? Why didn't you tell me that these thing you dooooo?!" Steven ask as Lion starts running as he talks, with Tyler running behind them the teen was still trying to wrap his head around what happend, but he put that as side as he saw they were going in the wrong direction

"Uh Steven, I don't think this is the way to the movies." Tyler chimed.

"It's probably ashort cut." Just then Lion's eye began to glow white and with a loud roar he created a portal on the middle of the ocean.

"I don't that's a short cut!" Tyler shouted as they enter the portal, the three were holding on to dear life as they ride the portals stream. When exited Tyler couldn't help but feel a mixture of excitement and nausea. "Oh that wasn't a fun ride." He groaned. Apollo sat down causing thee teen to fall off the wolf and land it water. "Thank Apollo. Hey you two okay?"

"Yeah we're fine." Steven assured. they all took a looked around their location it looked like a cave in it deepest area. The only thing strange was a platform in the center of the cave. "*Growl* Steven and the gang saw Lion on the top of the stage. Lion wait! Where are you going?" Steven asked.

"I think he took you for a reason." Tyler concluded.

"Is this one those magic gem places?" Connie asked Tyler was going to answer but as soon as Steven stepped on the platform the ground glow in a bright light. until the light gathered together to the center of the stage and the light becomes a beam that shoots a few feet upwards.

"Yep magic gem place." Steven answered. A hand shaped structure with gem symbol on the palm raises out of the now faded beam of light. Steven, Tyler and Connie run over to the hand structure.

"Well this is new." Tyler muttered.

"Lion, normally I'm all about this stuff, but this is not the movies." Steven stated, as Connie studied the structure. *Quiet Growl*. " What does that mean, Lion? What does that even mean?!" Both Connie and Tyler inspect the structure together, the teen noticed a familiarity with the structure.

"Hey Connie?" Tyler called.

"Yeah."

"Quartz, primary color when found is light pink next to salmon color right?" He asked.

"Uh yeah. You think that maybe Lion brought you here for a reason?" She asked back.

"Well, maybe, but if we don't hurry, we're gonna miss the commercials, and then we might miss the previews, and we still have to find the perfect seats. "Connie picks up his hand a places it on the structure. "Near the front but not too close.

"Those are the best kind." Tyler added. The structure begins to glow and Steven and Connie both gasp. While the teen snapped his attention to the glow.

"Hey I think it like you." Connie said, Tyler was about agree when he saw Steven trying to pull his out of the structure.

"My hand is stuck!" Steven cried out.

"Hold on Steven." Both Connie and Tyler were pulling on Steven arm but to no avail were they able to retract his arms back. "Well now what?"

"Man it really stuck, I think we have to chop it off." Connie suggested.

"What/What!?" Steven and Tyler asked simultaneously, then a white cylinder case appeared from the platform, it opened revealing many swords in a straight line.

"Hey cool swords." Connie said in a excited manner. Tyler looked at the girl worryingly when he heard her excitement.

"Noooo!" Steven screamed the swords were retracted back into the case and inside the platform. Connie saw this and both tried multiple ways to open other cases, the result was astounding, armors, axes, light cannon. and a giant penny?

"You know I find that strangely familiar." Tyler chimed in.

"Well that would make cents." Steven punned. The two kids laughed while Tyler shake his head at the obvious pun.

"This is so great, but... I get the feeling, though, I'm not really supposed to be here." Connie said worryingly.

"I want you here! I mean, I don't want you _here_. I guess Lion wants us here. But _I_ want us to be at the movies! And I want to see lots of explosions." Tyler didn't want to ruin the moment between the two, even he felt reassured. The structure and platform stop glowing, causing Steven to stumble back and be steadied by Connie and Tyler since his arm is now freed. They gasp and the hand structure sinks back into the platform. A whirring noise is heard as a wide, glowing white circle appears on the platform and a robot rises out of it. The circle disappears and the robot turns to face Steven and Connie. Steven and Connie both gasp as raised triangles begin to rise all over the platform. Steven and Connie are facing back to back while Tyler pull out his weapon from his back.

"Uh should we be worried about this?" Connie asked

"Steven this is your place, think you can fill us in?" Tyler asked. He looked to see Apollo and Lion laying down.

"Uh...Lion and Apollo doesn't seem too worried." Steven answered. The raised triangles begin to glow white. The robot begins to glow yellow in various openings and a crackling sound can be heard. The robot forms a ball of electricity and fires it at the three. "Run!" They scatter in opposite direction.

"Somehow that doesn't feel as reassuring as it is." Tyler exclaimed as he hid behind a raised triangle wall. The electric ball exploded to their previous location after that the robot turns it's lower half and starts glowing blue in various places. "Okay so yellow is lighting so what's blue?" He saw the robot heading for Steven and hid stay hidden behind the wall. "Steven look out." The robot shot a beam of ice and changed its target to Connie before turning bright orange.

"Steven what do we do?!" The orange color intensify before firing, Steven tried to reach for Connie's aid but slipped on ice, the shot fire a ball of fire right where the girl was standing on as she ran to another triangle.

"Steven I'll draw it attention you get to Connie!" Tyler yelled out. Getting a nod the teen Tyler begin to draw its attention away from the kid but regretted it when the robot changed into a bright yellow glow and fired an electric ball at the teen. He dodges the shot and waited for the robot to continue his onslaught, but noticed it didn't continue chasing after his.

The robot appears in front of Steven and Connie, preparing to release another fire ball. They both hold hands and close their eyes in fear, Tyler runs to them and huddles into a protective hug. Steven acted on instinct and forms his protective bubble around the three. As the fire ball hits the bubble, the bubble explodes and the force sends Steven, Connie and Tyler up into the air. They land hard onto the ground, surrounded by a ring of fire and groaning. "My bubble." Steven groaned out. He gasped as Lion appeared in front of Steven. "Lion get us out of here! Lion please!"

Lion squinted his eyes for a moment before laying down on his stomach. Tyler walked to Apollo and sat o top of him as did Connie and Steven. Whirring and crackling noises can be heard as the robot aims another fire ball at the group. Lion jumps off of the platform and into the water, bounding around the platform and roaring another portal which he and Apollo jumps through. Lion and the wolf comes out of the portal, skidding across the road outside of the move theaters. Tyler, Steven and Connie were beat up after that last hit but were still okay none the less.

"What?! Now you take us to the movie?!" Steven asked angrily. Tyler jumps off Apollo a saw a few tears on his outfit. Connie and Steven checked on the burn marks on their face and body. Steven gave a concern look as she hiss when she touched her burn marks. "Connie, here. I have something for that." Steven said pulled out a soda from his bag. "Sorry they're not that cold."

"Thanks."

"Well that was thing." *grunt* "Lets not do that again huh?" Tyler tried lighting the mood. So far that didn't work _"I shouldn't have come along, I'm ruining their day."_ He thought mentally.

"Well we're here. Shall we go in?" Steven suggested.

"T-That okay lets just forget about it." Connie answered sadly.

"Huh? I-I'm sorry! Ugh! I ruined _everything_, didn't I? I don't know why you hang out with me. I mess stuff up all the time." Steven puts himself down at the talk Tyler could only watch he wondered if he didn't join them would it have ended differently. Connie looked surprised at the boy statement.

" I don't know why you hang out with _me_! I'm so much more... less _interesting_ than you! And _obviously_ you have some sort of magical destiny. Why would you even care about something like Dogcopter?" She asked softly and sadly.

"Why?! Because it's Dogcopter! He's a dog and a helicopter and a cop! He shoots missiles out of his butt, and he's gonna save the world! Dogcopter is very cool and important... To me." He the last part shyly. Tyler couldn't help but chuckle at Stevens explanation.

"Well I'm no Dogcopter." Connie retorted. Tyler was about to say something when a car behind Connie exploded.

"What the?!" Tyler and Steven screamed together. Together they saw the robot sticking out of the portal. "Oh come on all we wanted to do was watch a movie is that so bad?!"

"What do we do? Lion how are we suppose to beat it?" He asked the lion. His eyes and mane begin to glow white. He leans down until his head is near the ground and a sword with a rise like symbol on the hilt appeared in the lions forehead. g Steven grabs the sword and begins to pull it out of Lion's head with an awestruck look. He soon begins to look unsure. "Uh this is weird right?" He finally pulls the blade above his head all were surprised until Steven said. You have a sword! Why don't you tell these thing you can do?!"

"Maybe because he doesn't speak english!" Tyler yelled, the robot finally made through the portal, shooting multiple element around them. One of the shots hits the sign of the moive theater, causing it to crash behind them. "Steven what now?" He asked.

"How do I use this thing?" Steven asked.

A look of terror is clear on Connies face. "Watch out!" She grabs the hilt of the sword and guides Steven to do a tennis move, deflecting an oncoming electricity ball that goes inside of the and Connie exchanged a happy look to each other. The robot begins to fire again as tghe robot beagn to fire again Connie co tinue to guide Steven with a few of her tennis moves.

"Forehand! Backhand! Overhead... Death strike!" Connie and Steven bring their sword up and then swing it down, causing the fire ball that was launched at them to start flying in the opposite direction and into the robot. The impact causes the robot to explode with a whirring and clanging sound.

"Whoo that was awesome!" Tyler cheered.

"Just like tennis practice." Connie said awestruck.

"Magical destiny practice." Steven with same amount of awestruck. Steven and the gain walk up to the hocked booth, well what's left if it and met up with the employee. "Hi"

"Uh, hello." The ticket both lady said with uncertainty.

"Two kid, one teen, one wolf and one lion to see dogcopter." Steven asked.

"Uh do you have a rewards card." She asked nervously, as Lion leaned against the glass and Apollo was showing off his teeth as he yawned.

* * *

On the screen Dogcopter is eating out of a bowl and a beeping sound can be heard coming from inside the building. Dogcopter looks up and flies out of the building, which explodes seconds later. Off the screen Steven, Connie and Tyler are shown sitting in the theater and wearing 3D glasses. Steven is eating popcorn, Connie is drinking a soda, and Tyler fell asleep after twenty minutes after the moive. "Whoa is this in the book?" Stevenasked.

"Eh their taking insome libreties." All and all tday became a good for the group.

* * *

**Well this is getteing fun huh, next chapter we see another fusion, Tyler gets into an argument with someone and another song will be played. Tell me how do you this chapter if there's any chages you'll like to mae plz tell me. This is OCmaniac siging off.**


	13. Workout Problem

**Hey every one I like to make two announcement a I have made a poll on the future pairing between Tyler and the character. There four choices between. Pearl, Sadie, Oc, and Lapis but if there is any other characters you would like to include review me or send me a PM. Also I made a mistake on Pearls weapon, turns out it was a spear not a sword. And on a later note I like to that the 3000 viewer who have read my story I honestly didn't know it was going to be that big.**

* * *

Its been a few days after the movie incident and a lot has happen, Steven and Tyler forgot to tell the gems about the armory and thought it was best to tell them later, the next day The gems were fighting a what Garnet called a Watermelon Tourmaline Tyler was still confused on why she called it that, and didn't wanted to asked. This caused a big feud between the Universe and the Pizza, but ended when they helped destroy the monster. A few day later the teen went on an adventure with Steven into Roses room.

Turns out the room can make anything that only Steven wanted, Tyler was only it for the ride, it was fun at first but it quickly ended once they saw the consequences on it limit, To this day Tyler would still get the creeps on remembering that room. Today Garnet and the team warped their way to the communication hub, which according to Garnet was an old message system between gems. On their way there Tyler couldn't believe at what he saw a tall spire with multiple pillar in the center of the land.

"Whoa magical place of mystery is this?" Steven asked. Amethyst was about to answer but Pearl who couldn't contain herself got to it first.

"Oh, I'm so glad you asked! This was once a communication hub for Gem-kind. But lately, it's begun transmitting bursts of electromagnetic interference!" Pearl explained.

"Your kidding so that's the cause of it?" Tyler asked earning shocked and confused look from everyone. "What?"

"You understood what Pearl was saying." Amethyst said.

"Yeah, I dabble a bit under mechanic engineering and electrical engineering thought I could be a crafter when I get older." Tyler explained.

"Oh cool. Sooo what dud Pearl mean anyway?" Steven asked.

"It's hurting television." Garnet simply said.

"Noooo, I'll save you television. Hi-Yah!" Steven tried to break one of the pillar but fail miserably, Tyler chuckled at this when he knocked on another pillar. Before Steven could do any further damage to the pillar or himself he was lift in the air by Amethyst.

"Sorry, but we need a Steven at least. _This _strong for the job." The whip user shape shifted into Steven but with bigger muscle.

"*Gasp* It's all the me I could be!" Steven said in amazement.

"Eh. I'm fine with the Steven we have know." The boy was put down and began her attempt to destroy one of the pillar but was only able to break off a chuck that Pearl caught.

"Amethyst, we could be here all day taking out of these pillars individually." Pearl explained.

"Ugh I hate it when your right you always got that look on your face." The purple gem said. Before looking at the spear user with a smile on her face. "Yeah that's the one."

"That's basically her signature face." Tyler muttered.

"We need to formulate a plan." Pearl was about to holograph and plan but was interrupted when Garnet placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No, what we need is Sugilite. Amethyst fused with me." She said.

"WHATT?!" Amethyst, Pearl and Tyler screamed but for all the different reasons. Amethyst screamed out of excitement, Pearl screamed our of confusion and anger and Tyler screamed out of shock.

"Yeah! Let's mash it up! Bigger, badder, better! Ohohohohoho!" Amethyst twirled in happiness.

"Hold your horses...are you guys going to become a gem fusion?" Steven asked. Amethyst replies excitingly with a scream, both Amethyst and Steven scream in excitement, then Tyler joined in the scream fest. Before Pearl interrupted.

"WAIT! (pauses) Garnet, think about this. You and Amethyst can be a bit... eheh..._unstable_ when your personalities combine. We need to be careful! Fuse with _me_, instead." Pearl suggested. But Garnet place her hand on her shoulder.

"We don't need to be careful. we just need to be huge." The leader said.

"Wait! mind if I video the whole thing I promise Renaldo that I would anything awesome happing during my missions." Tyler asked.

"Alright then. Amethyst synchronize." Garnet said, as the two gem began their dance, Pearl covered the eyes of both Tyler and Steven ignoring their protest the teen still tried to capture the whole fusion on his phone. Garnet and Amethyst finally fused together forming Sugilite. her face features four eyes located under a strong brow and a final fifth one above it - each being a different color. Her mouth is twisted into a grin and filled with sharp, pointed teeth. She has a giant plume of spiky, dark-violet hair kept in an untamed style similar to Amethyst's. Her skin color is a more pinkish shade of purple than Amethyst. She wears a ripped, dark-purple, black and burgundy costume similar to Garnet's body-suit, and a visor covering her four lower eyes. She has four arms, which are connected at her sleeves. Her leggings have rips/cuts that are similar to Amethyst's. All in all Tyler was beginning to wonder if this was a bad idea.

"Hahahaha, oh I forgot how great it feel to be me." The fusion spoke as cracks her knuckles.

"That's Sugilite?" Steven asked. In amazement

"She's huge." Tyler said in equal amount of shock.

"You got it baby. Hey you two you wanna see something cool?" She asked. Both Steven and Tyler nodded their head to her question. Sugilite fuse Garnets gauntlet with Amethyst whip creating a wrecking ball type weapon. Steven gasp in the weapon, while Tyler did his best not to freak out like he did with Opal. "You like that little man?"

"Are you gonna smash stuff with your wrecking-ball-thingy?" The shield user asked.

"That's the idea, now where should I start?" The colossal fusion asked. Steven pointed to one of the pillar to which Sugilite destroyed, Tyler saw that the debris were getting close to their position.

"Boys I thinks it best we should go." Pearl suggested. Before kicking a giant rock heading toward them.

"Yeah I'm with you on that, I think that we're cutting it a bit close on the safe zone area." Tyler said as he ducks under a oncoming rock.

"Steven we're leaving." Pearl said.

"No way this is awesome." Steven argued. But he was then hit with a small rock when Pearl kicked in half.

"Steven, ugh you're just too much!" Pearl yelled.

"Maybe your just too little." Sugilte argued.

"Steven, Tyler we're leaving." Pearl stated.

"I'm with you on that." Tyler joined up, he can only handle some ones arrogant for so long.

"Wha? I'm fine, What about Sugilte." Steven asked.

"Sugilte can find her own way home." Pearl said and warp the three back to the temple before a large rock destroyed the warp pad.

* * *

Later that Steven and Tyler made their way to the donut shop. "Hey guys." the teen greeted.

"Sup." Steven said coolly.

"Whoa, Steven what happened to your head." Sadie asked.

"The little gut got hurt on our last mission, but im starting to wonder if there is a different definition on getting hurt." Tyler pondered.

"What do you mean, how did he get hurt?" Sadie asked.

"I got hit by a rock." Steven proclaimed, taking off the bandages he reveals a cut on his forehead causing everyone to laugh at Steven's battle damage.

"It must not have been a very _big_ rock." Sadie said.

"Well... there's.. internal bleeding. My hurt is on the inside!" Steven tried to save himself.

"Right." Tyler said dryly.

"Oh man up Steven." Lars spoke.

"Your right I'm soft." The boy said dejectedly.

"If I weren't so _modest_ about my sweet six-pack..." Lars struggles to open a can of sardines. "...and show you what a real man...looks like! As Tyler was holding in his laughter, Sadie offers to open the can and was able to open it with little struggle compared to Lars. Handing jar Lars spoke once more. " Nah... I'm not gonna say thanks." That caused Sadie to punched Lars's leg.

"That's it! We _all_ need a workout! Let's do it! Let's workout together! You can beat up Lars and you don't have to starve to death if Sadie divorces you!" Steven said.

"We're not Married!" Lars yelled, Tyler chuckled earning a dry glare from Lars.

"And I know just the guy to help us." Steven said.

"Well while you guys do that I'm gonna head home and do my own training." Tyler said waving goodbye to everyone in the donut shop.

* * *

Another moment later Steven and the gang were near the beach house taking a look at a built up work out set Greg made on the beach. "Wow it looks great." Steven said waking up his father in the process. "Hey dad."

"Hey, Steven. You like it? It's the best I can do on such short notice." Greg said present the set with spare wood, a ladder, a few tires. a picked up a dumbbell made out of cans. "Well I might join you kids show you how its done! I've been slacking out on my workout routine for few weeks...months...years...*coughs* decades. Hey where's Tyler?"

"Oh he said that he's doing his own training I'm sure that he'll come over when he's done. Oh we'll need to get sweatbands." Steven runs to the house to grab a couple of sweatbands, at the same time Pearl walks in to the group working out.

"Hey Pearl. Come to check out some buff studs?" Greg asked.

"No." She quickly answered, heading back to the house. "Steven what's going on here and where Tyler?"

"Tyler's doing his own training and we're starting a gym! Imma get supa strong! Like Sugilite!" Steven cheered. Oblivious to the annoyed look from the white gem.

"I don't think that's a very good idea."

"What? I wanna be strong so I can be useful to the team!" Steven argued.

"Steven there are different way into being strong."

"But I want to be strong in the real way. Come on, Pearl. Let's get beefy!" Steven said causing the spear user to blush angrily, Pearl denied his request into join. She walks in seeing the mess leaved around the house.

_Why do you have to look up to her?_  
_Aside from in a literal sense._  
_Don't you know that a power that big_  
_Comes with a bigger expense?_

_see that she's out of control_  
_And overzealous?_  
_I'm telling you for your own good,_  
_And not because I'm-_

_I could show you how to be strong..._  
_In the real way._  
_And I know that **we** can be strong_  
_In the real way._

And I want to **inspire** you  
_I want to be your rock_  
_And when I talk_  
_It lights a fire in you_

By the time Pearl finished singing Tyler walks in the house.

_So you can show us how t__o be strong_

_In the real way_

_I believe that we cab be strong_

_In the real way_

_You don't need to inspire me_

_You are my rock_

_And when you talk __It light a fire in us all_

"So I see Steven is trying something new." Tyler said breaking the silence after the song. You know that he just want to be helpful along the team right?"

"Yes, I understand his reason but its the wrong one, there are other ways to get stronger." Pearl explained.

"And you think Steven knows that. He's still learning into becoming a crystal gem heck I'm still learning, the only difference is that I didn't have three experience gem beside me as I grew up. Steven will understand you just need time, he's a smart kid you'll see." With that Tyler went to the bathroom to freshen up. The next day Tyler and Steven were Sleeping Tyler on the couch and Steven on his bed. The teen found out that his cousin over worked himself with training tires, and he knew that Steven was going to be sore the next day.

"Steven, come on! We're ready to get started! We can't work out without your mad coaching skills!" Sadie called out. Waking up the boys.

"Be there in a sec!" Steven groans in pain he proceeds to go down the stairshold on his sore side. "So sore from getting ripped..."

"Make a not that you should learn to keep a nice pace." Tyler said as they walk down. The teen noticed Pearl with a worried expression on her face near the warp pad. "Hey Pearl what's up?

"I don't understand. Amethyst and Garnet still aren't back yet. I tried to warp back and check on them, but the Warp Pad's down!" Pearl said frantically.

"Don't worry maybe they already found a new way to get here." The reassured, till he felt a rumble in the ground as well as voice coming outside. "What in the world?" They look outside and saw a large shadowy figure across the ocean. The three went outside to see who or what it was. "Is that?"

"AHHH I'M BORED!" Sugilite roared and anger.

"It Sugilite!" Steven said. He, Tyler and Pearl ran up to colossal fusion.

"You back!" Pearl said.

"You left me behind!" Sugilte yelled pointing at Pearl in accusation.

"We just thought you didn't need any help. Now why don't you separate, and we can all sit down and relax?" But her request was quickly denied when the fusion kick Pearl away.

"Pearl!" Steven and Tyler yelled.

" Listen to me! You've been fused for too long! You're losing yourselves!" She yelled.

"I AM MYSELF! AND I'M SICK OF BEING SPLIT UP! So you better get use to me, baby. AND GET THIS JUNK OFF MY BEACH" Sugilite started to stepped on the little gym set Greg made. Tyler helps Pearl up with Steven struggling to them.

"This isn't good, she's becoming more aggressive the longer she's fused." Tyler noted.

"Why is she wrecking dad's gym? Why is she attacking you?!" Steven asked worryingly.

"Steven we need to move now!" Tyler yelled

"I...can't...move." The boy groans. Pearl helped out by picking up the shield user a tossed him to his dad.

"Tyler you need to get out of here." Pearl instructed summoning her spear.

"I don't think that's an option anymore Pearl." Tyler retorted. Before Pearl could argue the giant fusion stomped her way to the two

"WHAT YOU WANNA FIGHT?! Sugilite roared

"You'll thank me later!" The white spear user exclaimed, she jump for an attack only for her to get pushed aside by Sugilte's hand

"Tyler you need to run!" Pearl yelled out

"YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE LITTLE MAN!" Sugilite yelled, using her mace she swing the weapon down on the teen but before it could do any damage Tyler jumped out of\the way and readies his weapon. "What you think you can take me on?"

"Won't know until we find out!" He yelled rushing toward the giant. Sugilite swings her mace once at the teen he ducks under the swing and at a split second he grabs on to the rope and used the momentum to act as a lift. Pearl sees this moment of chance and manages to kick the fusion square in the face knocking off her sunglasses revealing four eyes and a fifth one on the her forehead. "Alright Pearl." Tyler cheered. But that moment soon ended when he felt and large hand wrapped around him.

"YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE SOMETHING?!" She yelled/asked. As answered to her own question she punch Pearl into the air while throwing the teen at the same time . "YOU!" The colossal fusion jumped at the same height where the two are. "AIN'T!" As the two were unable to do anything to move out of the way they brace themselves for the oncoming strike. "NOTHING!" In the final word Sugilite slammed two of her four hands at Tyler and Pearl causing them to impact the sand at a high speed rate.

The dust cleared revealing a tatter pearl and unmoving teen lying face down on the ground. Pearl was beginning to fear the worse as she saw that Tyler looked at if he was not breathing. Hearing a coughing sound filled the spear user with relief as she saw Tyler struggling to get back up. Pearl looks down in sadness. "I'm sorry...Steven...Tyler...Amethyst...Garnet I wasn't strong enough, to protect you. I'm not strong enough to do anything..."

"Come on, Pearl! Don't give up! I know you can take her down!" Steven cried out with his megaphone.

"I can't..." But Steven stopped her from continuing.

"Yes, you can! Come on! You always knew what to do! You gotta to show her what you showed me! That you're strong, Pearl! Strong in the real way!" Steven cries, Pearl looks at Tyler first then at the temple strangely enough gaining confidence. she stands proudly against Sugilite.

"What you want some more?!" The fusion asked

"Anytime you're no match for me! Not even CLOSE!" Sugilite acted by punching the ground where Pearl was standing only for her to miss and chase the gem up to the light house. Pearl leaps off the cliff as Sugilite swing her weapon around, only to falls off the cliff when Pearl threw her spear at the cliff side breaking off a piece under her foot. The fusion then fall to the beach and crashed to the ground, but get back up effortlessly.

"Is that all you got? You think that's enough to beat-." But her sentence was short when see failed to noticed her flail crashing on top of her head the impact caused Sugilite to separate in a puff of smoke having Amethyst and Garnet laying on the beach.

"Alright you did it pearl!" Tyler cheered still sore from the hit.

"Amethyst, Garnet! Are you alright?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah..Sugilite just overworked our bodies. It's... a little painful." Garnet explained.

"I got a monster headache. By the way Tyler you alright man?" The whip user asked. Pearl hug the two of them causing a loud cracking noise from their muscle

"Yeah no broken bone luckily but lets make a rule not use Sugilite unless it absolutely." Tyler said.

"Pearl, you did it." Steven cheered.

"Yeah you make a good coach." Pearl complimented.

"I told you that he'll learn, guess Sugilite did help out." His eyes then widen when he came to a realization. "Aw man."

"What?" Steven asked.

"I know for a the fact the Sugilite might a strong fusion but Opal could've destroyed all those pillar from the very beginning in one shot." Tyler complained. The idea then hit everyone, Garnet an Amethyst groaned as Pearl face palmed at the idea. "Well anyway great job Pearl."

"Pearl you were right we should've listen." Garnet spoke.

"Yeah I was right." Pearl said

"Go Pearl." The boy cheered.

"Come I feel great, Who's up for a mission?" Pearl asked.

"Uh Pearl after everything that has happened today I think we could all use some rest." Tyler suggested, nearly everyone agreed.

"Uh what the hey was that?" Lars asked.

"This is a normal day for us. get use to it Lars." Tyler said. Having his uncle as a bracer. To this day the team made an agreement where they would never use Sugilite unless a time of need.

* * *

**Sorry this took me long I've a little preoccupied. I've made a poll on which pairing I should go for it's either Saide, Pearl, Lapis, or an OC character im not set up a time limit just going for my just if you have anyother concern or comment leave a review or PM me. This is OCmanic signing off.**


	14. Once in a Blue moon part 1

"I...am...so...bored." Tyler said laying on the couch. What was he bored maybe it was because he was left alone in the house while Steven, and the rest of the gang went to find a time artifact at the sea shrine. Now he was offered to join in but kindly denied their offer, now he wishes that he could take back his response because for the ten minute waiting he wished something could happen. "Maybe if I went to the donut shop I can check if Lars is still puffing out smoke...Nah." The warp pad activate and out came a wave of water follow by a shocked looking Steven and a easily confused Crystal gem. "Uh hey guy what's up?"

"Well when found the glass of time." Pearl said.

"Great so where is it?"

"It was destroyed." Garnet answered.

"Oh, how did that happen?" Tyler asked.

"Well Steven was holding it when another Steven along with multiple other Steven came out and tried to steal it. Which he then crushed it cause all other Steven to vanish to a pile of sand." Pearl explained. Causing Tyler to look confuse as he look a the still shocked, drenched Steven. The teen shrugged his shoulder and went back to the living room.

"I stopped questioning logic a long time ago. Anyway I'm bored and I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll see you guys later." With that the teen walked out. Walking through the boardwalk Tyler couldn't help but look out to the ocean, feeling a sense of peace and relief. He stood there till sunset just watching the ocean create waves and the waves hitting the shore for countless hours, the teen hadn't noticed another body creeping up behind him.

"HEY TY!" Amethyst screamed. Causing the teen to scream out from shock and fall to the sand. "Hahahaha!"

"Damn it Amethyst you know I hate that!" Tyler screamed. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Well you missed the concert and Pearl was beginning to get worried. Even if I told her not to." She explained.

"Yeah that sound like Pearl. I'll call Steven and tell him what happened." Tyler said.

"So why are you here?" The whip user asked.

"I don't know, just reminiscing I guess. Before I came here I made a few friends on the road, some cool, other very weird but they were good people none the less. Hehe." Tyler chuckled .

"What?"

"Nothing I just remembered this one friend I made before coming here, she acting a little like Pearl."

"Really that must've been torture." Amethyst complained. But Tyler shook his head.

"No, she worries easily when it come to someone they care about, but she knows her limit unlike Pearl. I actually think that you and her might be good friends. Only problem was she would never take of her hoodie

"SO she's doesn't like having her hoodie odd maybe she's shy?" Amethyst suggested.

"No, it more like afraid actually, I mean whenever I got near her she always tell me not to touch her hood, and this goes on to a point where she wouldn't need tell me when we get together, I stay there for maybe a five -six months then next thing I know she vanishes, leaves me a note saying that she went to looking for someone she lost for a long time. Never saw her after that" Tyler explained. Feeling a little sad from explain the story.

"So was she your girlfriend or something?" Amethyst asked innocently, but was amused when she saw the teen express a deep blush on his cheek.

"Wh-what?!N-no of course not she was just a friend that's all!" Tyler stammered with a blush still sporting on his face.

"Well what's her name?" Amethyst asked.

"Her name was Luna, she was a great friend." Tyler said staring at the ocean. Until he felt a pat on his back, he turns to Amethyst who is already walking back to the temple.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll get see your girlfriend soon." Amethyst said, if she looked back she would see Tyler blushing at her accusation.

"I told you she's not my girlfriend!" He yelled. Went back sitting on the beach watching the wave crash against the shore reminiscing on his old friend Kelly. He still remember how he first met her, It wasn't that best intro.

_(Flashback)_

_Tyler walked thorough town of Star city_ (1) _after leaving the orphanage Tyler went across the world like a modern nomad only problem now was supplies, its been a years and he was hitting his growth spurt fast he was luck to even fit in the shirt and pant he had now. The teen looked into his pack and saw he was running low on supplies. "Great, low on food and clothes. Now what?" _

_As the teen walked through town he kept hearing the whisper and murmurs of the people. All repeating the same word. The moonlight girl. Decide too let his curiosity take the best of him he asked a simple old man about the Moonlight girl. The story goes the every full moon a girl wearing a midnight blue hoodie would walk through town singing a song, but the weird thing is she would always have this strange glow to her. Almost like a ghost, the next day she would vanish as though she never exist. This got the teen interested, he asked the old man in when is the next full moon, lucky for him it was tonight._

_Later that night Tyler waited around on the park bench late at night. "Okay nearly 1 o'clock I'm alone in park waiting for this so called moonlight girl to which people think she's a ghost, with no food or extra clothes, wow I could so freak out right now.*sigh* Maybe I'll have a better chance if I just take a nap." The teen muttered. Letting his rest for a minute Tyler laid his body the bench, not ten minute after he felt a warm sensation wrapped around his body, fluttering his eye open Tyler saw that a blanket was left for him._

"How did this-?"_ He thought, till he turn and at the corner of his eye there he spotted a white glow. "The moonlight girl." Tyler chase after her glow, but not matter how fast he got he couldn't seem to catch up. Almost an hour of chasing after a the moon girl the teen was chasing after her through the woods, he was ready to give up till he spotted a small cottage in the clearing. The glow started to fade which meant that Tyler had two option wait out in the woods or get near the cottage before it gets dark. "_Why do I feel like I'm going to regret it?"

*Knock Knock* _"Hello, Moonlight girl? I want to thank for giving me your blanket. Hello?" The teen asked but silence in return. "Huh could've sworn that I saw her come in here." _

_"You did?" A voice whispered behind him. No matter how many times they'll asked he did not scream little a little girl. But his 'scream' caused Tyler to jump back tripping on his own shoe and hit his head on something hard before landing on the floor. The blow didn't knock him out but left a very nasty bump on his head. "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you!" The girl voice said in concern._

_"Scared? Ha please I was just testing my reflex for any immediate danger that's all." Tyler said trying to defend himself. _

_"Oh how well do you think you did?" She asked. _

_"Uh...Not so well. Wait a minute don't change the subject who are and what are you doing here?" He asked._

_"Well people call me the moonlight girl and I live here." She simply. _

_"Mind if I turn on the light?" He asked. After he flicked a light switch he turned to the source of the moonlight girls voice. He didn't get the chance to see her face or her any part of her skin for that matter. She wore a dark blur hoodie with black leggings and same color gloves. "Huh, well your not a ghost that's a good thing."_

_"People think I'm a ghost?" She asked in befuddlement._

_"Well yeah you walk through town singing a song once a month on a full moon, glowing like a spirit then never showing up until the next month people would speculate into thinking that ghost exist." He explained. _

_"Sorry, I'm not okay in a crowd, people would think I'm a freak if hey saw what I really look like." She said dejectedly. But then she spotted a hand in front her._

_"Well then why don't you get use to having a friend?" Tyler asked. "My names Tyler."_

_"Luna." And like that a friendship was made._

_(Flashback Ended)_

Their friendship lasted for six months, but even after those month Tyler and Kelly created a special bond where the would they meet again. He just hoped that it would be soon. As he walks back to the temple he looks up to the sky and see's a full moon out in the sky he couldn't but feel an odd sensation when ever he thought about Luna.

"She never did show her face to me." Tyler muttered. Now he felt as though he's been cheated even after all that time being friend with her she never once showed any part of her face. But his thought were drained out when he felt a rumbling near the shore. With a splash of water a giant crab appeared from the ocean, it has two large claws, and it has six legs. On top of its head it has four small horns and in the center is one large spike. It only has one eyeball, and it's iris appears to be the gemstone. The color is it appears to be a dark teal color but mixed with a lime green on the bottom. It has two small pincers at its front which is its mouth. The crab monster look down at the teen who staring right back at it.

The monster used the back side of its claw to hit Tyler causing the teen to impact a large rock at the beach. "Okay, lets play." He muttered pulling out his weapon and activated his blades. the monster get in close and tried to hammer its claw down on Tyler. Think fast he ran forward underneath the crabs body and began slashing but had no effect to its skin, the monster took distance before summoning miniature crab of it own. Seeing no other way the teen began hacking away at the small monster crabs till none were left.

As soon as he was done he noticed that the monster was nowhere to be found. "_Where would it go? Back in to the ocean? No the temple? Maybe but I would have seen it. Not to the left nor the right, not behind or above. So leaves-"_ The ground underneath started to shake and appeared a giant claw from the ground almost crushing the surprised boy. Why almost? Tyler acted on instinct and used his tonfas as a bar to stop the pincers at mid snap. The teen had to get out quick he can already see his weapon straining under pressure from the crab pincer.

Slipping from the opening Tyler landed on the beach having his back on the sand, the crab crawls over to the disarmed teen, and began using its claw and stabbed at the ground where Tyler was first act. He saw that he was running out of room with every stab as he tried to make a break for it, the crabs other claw block his path.

"Tyler!" He heard Pearls voice. The teen saw the crystal gem running towards him. "Look out!" She yelled but she was too late, getting distracted Tyler failed to see one of the crabs claw about to crush him, the teen braced himself for the worst but something was off there was no pain any where on his body, Tyler slowly open his eyes and saw a womanly figure in front of him, holding a katana, which was block one of the monsters claw. The blade was at least four feet long with blue tinted color the handle had a floral style that had the vines intersect each other three time down to the end, the guard held a moon shape matching the color of the blade. The teen look to thank his savoir when he saw a familiar outfit, and dark blur hooded sweater with a star etched on the side.

The sword wielder pushed off the monster claw away and in an instance the hoodie sword fight used her sword and lunged at the monsters eye. The blade pierced through the eye and in a puff of smoke left a light green gem.

Everyone was shocked to see someone blocking a strike that but none were more shocked than Pearl. "It can't be." She whispered.

"Wait Pearl you know that is?" Steven asked.

"She's the only one I know that used a sword like that." Pearl said. "Moonstone." Said girl remove her hoodie revealing her light pal blue skin and near sapphire eyes and small smile.

"Luna." Tyler said quietly. Don't know whether to be shocked on meeting his old friend or finding out she was a gem.

"Hey Tyler. I kept my promise."

* * *

**Annnd done this is my OC Luna Moonstone if you have any question plz let me know. Also I have two other story that I'm working on if you think I should work on them Pm me.**

**So far in the poll Lapis 2, OC 1, Pearl and Sadie 0**


	15. Once in a Blue Moon part 2

** shapWelcome to part two of Once in a blue moon, we last left off with Tyler talking to Amethyst about his life before beach city, an attack of a giant crab monster and old friend that came back. Now I could go all episode announcer and say what going to happen but I won't, also so far in the poll Lapis and Lunaare tied with Pearl coming up behind her, sorry to say but Sadie is out of the poll but I might add a double relationship between him, Lapis and Luna and I'm glad to know that my story hits to another thousand. So thank you, viewer on making it happen. Now on to the story.**

* * *

"Luna?" Tyler said. Wondering if this was a dream or an imposter of his friend.

"Hey Tyler, sorry I'm late." Luna simply said, removing her hoodie revealing her long pale blue hair with sky blue eyes.

"Late, is more of an understatement Luna, you're a gem?" He asked. His eye widen at a sudden realization. "Wait was this the reason why you didn't want to show your face to me?"

"Well I thought that you would freak out, or even worse call me a freak." Luna said dejectedly. But then felt a hand on her shoulder, she look up to be face to face with Tyler.

"There's no way I would ever abandon a friend just because of what he or she looks like, not now not ever." He said, gave her a big hug, with a huge sigh to finish. "So you found the person you were looking for?" But before Luna could asked she was tackled by a white blur, which had nearly ten feet away from the group. Tyler looks to see that Pearl had glomped the girl into a spinning hug laughing as they twirl.

"Mom! Mom put me down!" Luna cried in protest.

"Wait Mom?!" Tyler and Steven cried out. Tyler completely forgot that the rest of the team were here. But they continued to watch this touching reunion between 'mother' and 'daughter'.

"OH I'm so glad you're alright. My little moonstone stone is back home." Pearl sobbed out. As she let down her 'daughter gently, the spear user took a look at Luna face wiping away tears that had appeared on her face. How long did she think that her daughter went missing, 100 years, 1000, year more? But that didn't matter now she was back safe with her. After calming down, her expression changed from tearful joy to motherly rage. "Where have you been do you know how worried I was about you. And what this I here I hear about you changing your name!?" Pearl asked shaking Luna back and forth.

"Uh Pearl?" Tyler interject.

"Yes." Pearl answered regaining her composure. But was still shaking Luna.

"You think that you can stop Luna for a minute?" Tyler asked. The spear user looked at her disarray daughter before dropping her on the sand. "Now why don't we talk this out back inside the house I'm sure we'll get a full story."

"Okay, you're gonna have to explain on how you know her and never tell me." Pearl said. The teen gave a simple nod as they inside the house.

* * *

The house held a very uncomfortable silence between everyone, Steven was on the floor above the couch, Garner was leaning against the wall adjacent to them, Amethyst had her whole body sprawled across the table as Pearl Sat opposite from the couch where Tyler and Luna were sitting on.

"Okay if no one's going to start I'll go. Luna where did you go after all this time?" Tyler asked.

"Well before I met you, I went traveling going around the world looking for Pearl and the gang, which reminds me where Rose, and Topaz?" Luna asked.

"Well Rose fell in love with a human as did Topaz and made me and Steven in the process." Tyler gave the short version of his and Stevens life.

"Wow, I've never thought that Topaz and Rose would give their physical bodies in order to produce a human being. Wait how come you never told me that you were half gem?" She asked

"How come you never told you're a gem?" The teen return. "But yeah, me and Steven are the very first half human and half gem in the planet. Now its your turn to explain something, I thought gem couldn't reproduce other gem without giving up his or her body, so why did you say that Pearl is your mother?"

"Well I'm not really her daughter but she's more like a parental figure. After a few thousand year of knowing her we became mother and daughter." Luna explain casting a sheepish look her mother figure. "Mom I am so sorry for not coming sooner than I should have, and I'm sorry for making you worry so much. I know no excuse will make anything better but, I just want you to know that I'm sorry." Luna looked down but could already feel tears pooling around her eye ready to fall, but was stopped when she felt a pair of hand upon her cheeks. She was then staring right into the eyes of her mother who held a gentle smile.

"How could I ever stay mad at a face like that?" Peal said holding Luna in a warm embrace. "I never thought that I would I hold you in my arms again." She whispered. The group watch this touching moment between gems, they stood that way for a solid ten minutes before Pearl introduce everyone on the minus Tyler. "Oh Tyler you forgot your weapon back on the beach, but I don't think you can use them any more." Pearl said presenting the now crush weapon to the teen, the blades were broken beyond measure and the main body was split in half.

"Man, this could take me weeks, months even to get them fixed." The teen complained.

"Why don't you use your gem?" Luna asked. But was confused by the uneasy look from the gems. "What?"

"Me and Steven don't really know how to use our gem powers, Steven was able to use it more time than I did, but as of right now we're kind a novices on gem knowledge." Tyler explained.

"Yeah you guys still help out during missions." Amethyst commented.

"With or without your weapons Tyler you're still part of the Crystal gems." Garner stated.

Thanks guys. So what do say Luna or should I call you Moonstone from now on?" Tyler asked earning a small chuckle from said gem. "Would you like to join the team?"

"I spent most of my life looking for my family there's no way I'm staying away from them now." Thus became the day of a new teammate entered.

* * *

Its been a few days when Luna became a part of the crystal gem and they already were used to her even before she came in. Steven and Luna became good friends in less than a day, and Amethyst was really warming up to moonstone as the days went by, Tyler took some time to catch up with his old friend while Pearl made it her obligation to tell her daughter everything that has happen when she was gone. Either way, it was a normal day for the gems.

"Okay mind repeating that again Steven?" Tyler asked. Yesterday the team had to go to Rose's fountain in order to fix Amethyst gem. Pearl gave the idea to Steven that he might have healing tears, but after many trail and error it turned out to be wrong. But the next Steven went to hang out with Connie and few hours later he come back screaming out something he found out.

"I don't have healing tears I have healing spit!" Steven cried out.

"...Healing spit?" Tyler repeated. "How did you find that out?" Steven told him that when he and Connie shared a drink from a juice box. His spit from the straw fixed her eyesight as a result. "Huh? Well as fun as I want to poke a little fun at that me and Luna have a mission to do."

"Yeah mom wanted us to check on this weird temple that popped out a few days back, sounds like fun." Luna said. "You ready?"

"Yeah let me get one last thing." Tyler went under the couch and pull out a small box, opening said box the teen pulled out two wooden tonfas. Tyler spins the handle to test the grip. "Thank god for spares."

"Are you sure you still want to come it might be dangerous?" Moonstone asked obviously concerned of the teen well being.

"Be careful. Tyler I'm trusting you to take care of her while your there." Pearl said.

"Ugh mom, I'm a full grown gem, I don't need a babysitter." Luna complained.

"Have fun at your date you two~." The whip user taunted, causing both half gem and gem to blush on the warp pad before it activated. They warp to a forest like area, there was no sound throughout the woods which made the two very uneasy.

"So which way to the temple exactly?" Tyler asked.

"Mom told me that if we head this way we'll make in a few minutes." Luna instructed. After a few minutes of walking they spotted a large spire like building, nearly reaching the clouds. The entrance was as tall as Sugilite and twice as wide, there was a ominous feel in the temple where Tyler couldn't shake off, but didn't want to alarm Luna.

"So what exactly are we looking for, a gem stone, a insect, a rock?"

"Garnet said that this temple held something called the iron mask. She even suggested that I should bring you with me." Moonstone explained.

"And yet you never asked why she suggested it in the first place?" Tyler asked.

"Well you guys trust Garnet without any need of reassurance I figured why can't I. Beside mom already told me that Garnet was always the right person to trust when it come to missions." Luna explained, as they enter inside the temple Tyler held out a small flash light in order the see the path way. The teen couldn't help but felt a strange sense of Deja vu as he walks through the corridor.

"Did anyway tell the history about this mask or what it does?" Tyler asked.

"Not really, but when I asked Garnet all she told was to not put on the mask." Luna said.

"Well that helps, so I see that Pearl has let you go on a mission without her supervision." Tyler struck a conversation.

"Yeah, I mean I get the fact that I vanished for a few thousand years but that doesn't mean that I'm a new born gem that need parental guidance every waking moment." The sword wielder complained, Tyler couldn't help but chuckle at her rant, if she didn't have pale blue skin and a gem sticking out of her neck he'd say that this was a normal teenage girl. After walking through few more corridors the two stumble upon a giant door, inside the crack there was a pulsating yellow light coming from the opening of the door.

"I don't like this." Tyler muttered but was still heard from Luna.

"Me too, let's just get the mask and be done with it." She suggested. Pushing on both sides of the door, Tyler took a long look at whatever was inside the room only to nothing but and floating masquerade mask, on top of a small stand. "There's the mask." As Luna went to pick up the mask Tyler heard a small sound almost slither like, before the moonstone grabbed it the teen held her hand away from the object. "What?"

"This is way too easy, there was nothing when we were in the front the entrance, or inside the temple, or when we're right in front of the prize it just doesn't make sense." Tyler whispered, then a hiss sound echoed throughout the room causing both Tyler and Luna to stand back to back with their weapon out. The noise began to increase in volume and pattern. _"Where is it?"_ Tyler question nervously, suddenly the torches of light began to appeared surrounding the walls of the room, the room began to grow bright with every torch lit. "My god."

What was with them shocked both gem to their core, it was a colossal two headed serpent, it had a brown color skin with a black diamond pattern the went from the center of its head to the base of tail, its slit amber eye stared at the gem, if they could watch closely they would've seen one of its head was salivating. "Luna, we need to-" But the teen was never able to finish his sentence as the snake instantly used one of it head to strike, Luna use all her strength to push Tyler out of the way as she jumped the opposite direction.

"Tyler get the mask and run!" She yelled as she dodges another strike. No matter how much Tyler wanted to argue that he should stay and fight, he knew that he would be useless in this fight. His wooden weapon wouldn't even put a dent, even if he had his old one that might give him a chance but sadly, the teen ignored his doubt and went after the mask while Luna fought off the two headed snake.

Sneaking past the beast Tyler quickly grabbed the make and stuffed in his pack. "Alright I got the mask Luna we have to go now!" Tyler yelled.

"Tyler you go, I'll keep them distracted!" Luna shouted.

"Are you nuts?! There's no way I'm letting that happen!" Tyler argued.

"You don't have a choice, with your weapon you could get killed." The moonstone said. "I already lost a lot of gems before coming here, all my friends vanished and destroyed I am not going to lose you too!"

Before Tyler could argue any further the serpent went on and used is tail to wrap the distracted teen, holding him in a tight hold raising him toward it face. Tyler desperately trying to escape saw one of the snakes head open its wide jaw, in a stroke of luck the teen was able to pull out his tonfas before the reptile attacked, Tyler used his weapon as a stopper between the monster jaw, he can hear the wood creaking under pressure.

"Tyler get back!" He heard Luna shout. Doing what she said, the sword wielder was able to cut off the tail that was holding the teen, Tyler landed not so gracefully to the floor but nonetheless, watched as his best friend fight off the two headed snake. _"I have to do something, I can't be this weak. I won't!"_

"Tyler you need to leave forget about me run now!" Luan yelled.

"NO!" The teen yelled.

"Ty, you don't understand your human, you have limit, and don't want you to get hurt." Luna explained.

"I get it, my body I weaker than your, and I may not have the right aspect of a normal gem but..." Tyler saw one of the head about to blindside Luna from behind, the teen rushed in to save her. "I'm not just a human." The gems in his arm begin to glow without think Tyler pulled his arms back as though he was about to punch. "I am a crystal gem!"

In a flash on like Tyler summoned two amber colored tonfas, the bottom had a spike that was about an inch long with four smaller one that surrounded each spike, while the main body was a octagonal shape. Tyler stopped the attacking snake with the top and had the head send back to the main body. "I made a promise to myself to not runaway and let the people I care about be in danger." Tyler said, breaking Luna's shock. "We're a team right, so let do this as one." He said as he held out a hand.

Luna let out a small sigh before smiling at the teen. Accepting his hand the two stand back to back facing both head. "You ready." Tyler concentrated on his weapon for a second before he summoned a blade on top on his tonfas, it was nearly the same size as he weapon, the blades were curved that connected to the spike at the bottom.

"Let take them down. Luna you think your sword can give me a boost?" Tyler asked. the sword was confused at first but as she looked at her weapon she got the idea. Nodding at the teens question, Tyler jumped back to Luna only to find himself on top of her sword, with a swing she launched Tyler to one of the monster head. The snake head rushed I with its jaw open ready to swallow the teen, but it screeched in pain when Luna stabbed the monster tail. Leaving itself open Tyler was able to leave a large slice to one of the serpent head.

The adjacent head was about strike at the airborne teen but was stopped when Luna came from behind slice the snakes head clean off. The sword wielder grabbed on to Tyler's hand and swung him the to injured snake. With a might yell Tyler raised his weapon in front of him to acted as a arrow and sliced off the last head, the snake body explode in a puff of smoke revealing a black diamond. Luna picked up the gem bubbled it and send it back to the temple.

"Well, we can call that mission accomplished." Tyler said, but earn a punch to the shoulder from he friend. "Ow! What was that for?" He asked.

"That was for not to me when I told to." Luna said, in a scolding tone.

"Hey it al worked out didn't it, we got the mask, defeated a monster and I managed to activate my gem weapon." Tyler exclaimed. "Come on, just say it with me. "We were awesome!"

"*sigh*We were awesome." Luna said quietly.

"Louder." Tyler said.

"We were awesome." She said a little louder.

"Louder," The teen smile.

"We were awesome!"

"Come girl scream it to the heavens!" Tyler yelled.

"WE WERE AWESOME!" Luna screamed out, her screamed caused an echo throughout the room which shocked Tyler a little. Moonstone looked at the shocked teen causing to blush at her realization at what she did. A small snicker escaped from the teen which turned into full laughter, then became contagious to the sword wielder.

* * *

The warp pad activate revealing Tyler and Luna standing on top of it. "We're back." Tyler exclaimed. Before Luna could anyone she was tackle/hugged by Pearl, much to Tyler's amusement his attention was turn to Garnet.

"Do you have the mask." Garnet asked.

"Right here." Tyler said tossing the mask to the leader. "Oh and you guys can't believe what happen." Tyler activated his gem summoning he weapon.

"You managed to summon your gem weapon. Tyler this incredible and they look exactly like your fathers." Pearl said. That statement filled Tyler with pride.

"Whoa cool!" Steven said taking a closer at his weapon. "Are they heavy?"

"Not really, could barely feel the weight, is that who you guy feel every time you summon you weapon?" The teen asked earning collected nods. "Cool." Tyler said.

"Great work Tyler, I'm sure your farther would've been proud of you." Garnet said. the teen grasp at his necklace and let out a small smile.

"Yeah, I know he'd be."

* * *

**So what did you think on todays chapter hopefully it reached you expectation if not than I sorry, also I like to asked when Tyler and Luna fuse what should their weapon be if you have any suggestion before I reach to that chapter than by all mean review meor send a PM. **

**This is OCmaniac signing off**


	16. The Gem Trapped in a mirror

"Darn it!" A grunt came from the teen. It has been a week after his mission with Luna so far everything was normal, but what change was after a day later Tyler wanted to try and use his gem weapon only problem was that he wasn't able to. So for the past week Tyler tired continuously to activate his gem.

"Still having trouble huh?" Luna asked from behind. She knew that Tyler wasn't feeling any better than hen he did before but she still tries to lift his spirit.

"(sigh) No. It's the same as it was everyday, nothing." Tyler said dejectedly.

"Tyler just because you couldn't summon your weapon again doesn't mean that you won't ever summon your weapon again."

"I know."

"Then why are you trying so hard?"

"Because...I don't want to be the guy who gets saved after every mission, I mean Steven was able to complete most of the mission and he doesn't need a weapon. I guess if I was able to summon my weapon I wouldn't feel inadequate." ***BONK* **"Ow! What was that for?!" Tyler asked rubbing the bump on his head.

"Are you done feeling sorry for yourself? Because let me tell you no one in this team feels that you're inadequate Garnet told me about the mission you went on a few weeks ago and you fought a gem called bloodstone the same gem that took your mother. You were the one who did it." Luna explained as she sat next to the teen. "So if anything you should feel proud that you've gotten this far. I know I am." It took a minute before Tyler spoke again.

"Thanks Luna, I needed that." He said.

"Well as your best friend, my obligation to cheer you has to be met." She countered.

"Heh right. Wait why are you here isn't the team going on another mission?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah they just left. I told them that I had another mission." She explained.

"Let me guess I was that mission." He was returned with a smirk from the sword wielder. "Of course."

Later that day the gems came back home but with a guest a small yet insect like creature was crawling beside Steven, when Tyler ask what it was Steven explained how he was going to show the gems that the centipeetle is a good guy. But before Tyler could ask any more question said creature was now beside he leg and purring like a cat. At first everyone was confused especially Tyler but then Garnet reminded them what the teen did to cause it to act as such.

Steven saw this as a opportunity and ask Tyler to help train the centipeetle. The teen was reluctant at first but his will was shattered when he saw the puppy dog eyes the boy pull. As the teen silently cursed the cruel power the puppy dog eyes hold, he help Steven train the creature. At first it didn't seem to like it here but thanks to a certain rat with wing at the beach the three were now good friends.

But as quick as they were friend that soon ended. Later that day the team went to ice cavern to require an object called the Shooting Star they had no trouble thank to centi's help _**(**_Tyler thought it would be nice to name it since it was coming with them**) **using its acid spit they were able to walk through the cavern at ease and locate the shooting star, before Garnet was able to obtain it Centi reacted badly to Garnets weapon, it reaction caused the creature to spit all over the cave nearly causing cave in, it was only thank to Steven's speech that he was to calm it down.

Not second later a fallen stalactite was about to crash Centi and Steven, but in mist of it the creature pushed the boy out of the way and took the hit for himself causing it to burst in a puff of smoke and revert it back to it gem form. The team saw that the creature was able to change and comforted Steven in his depression, at the end the boy was able to bubble gems shocking everyone. Later that day Tyler still wondered why he gave a perfectly good bag of chip.

* * *

(Few day later: Steven's room)

"What? Why not?" Steven complained over the phone.

_"Steven, I told you, I can't hang out today. I have tennis practice. And then Mom wants to go out for a family dinner. But she said I could hang out all day tomorrow, and I can come over all the time now that it's summer vacation." _Connie explained over the phone.

"What summer vacation?" Steven asked.

_"You know when school get for the summer." _

"I've never been-how do you say school- how does it work?"

_"It's a place where you go to learn. It's full of desks, chalkboard, books, maps."_ Connie began explaining the material a school has.

"I see. Connie I gotta go nice talking to you." With that he hanged up, just at the same time Tyler came walking I through the door.

"Hey Steven, got us some donuts. you want any?" He asked as he munches on a said donuts. As he put down the bag Steven came down.

"What kind?" Steven asked.

"Chocolate glazed and vanilla sprinkle." Tyler pulled out, Steven took the chocolate while Tyler bit on the vanilla.

"Hey Tyler, do you know what a school is?" the boy asked.

"Well not really, most of the stuff I've learn was by my mom or from a library. Never really bothered in going to school. Why do you asked?"

"Connie was telling about all these stuff she had at school. Think you could help me?"

"Sure no problem." Later that day Steven and Tyler were able to have Pearl help amassable the thing Connie spoke about on the phone, into one pile. "I think that's everything we need."

"Yep it's all coming together." Steven agreed.

"So how do we begin our "school"?" Pearl asked. Steven couldn't think of an answer so he began to panic.

"Ugh...I... I don't know! This is everything Connie told me. Why do I never ask follow-up questions?! Who will teach little Stevie now!?" He cried. Tyler gave him a supported pat on the back.

"(Gasp) Teach you! Steven! If only I had known _that_'s what you really wanted!" Pearl began a strange ritual dance which cause her gem to glow. From her gem she summon a mirror that held a cracked blue gem on the back. "We've found this gem in the galaxy warp. It can capture and display any event it's witnessed in all of Gem history." Pearl explained, as Steven gasp in amazement and Tyler looked in wonder. "It'll offer you everything you've ever wanted to know about your fellow Gems and our culture."

Steven grabbed hold of the mirror and looked into his reflection. "I must be pretty important to gem culture." The teen couldn't help but chuckle at Steven statement.

"Steven I don't think the mirrors is even on. Pearl mind showing us how it works." Tyler suggested.

"Ahem, show us the galaxy warp." But the mirror did nothing. "Show. Us. The. Galaxy. Warp." She repeated slowy but still did nothing. "Oh come on, I know you've seen it."

"something wrong?" Tyler asked. Pearl sighed as inspected the mirror.

"It's in pretty bad shape. It must finally be broken." Pearl said. Handing the mirror back to Steven.

"Doesn't seem broken to me." He pointed out.

"Oh well I guess that's the end of our school." Pearl said.

"So You could say school's out for summer?" He asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yes. Good, Steven. There are many ways to say the same thing." Pearl said, not really paying attention to her surrounding. Before Tyler could comment on anything he Steven cry out "Schools Out" before running out the door. Leaving Tyler with Pearl and the they left.

"Hmm. The asymmetry of this pile is really starting to bother me." Pearl noted.

"Well while you fix that I'm going to hang out with Steven, probably made a friend with the mirror already." Tyler spoke.

"Yes you do that." Pearl replied absentmindedly, already working on the pile.

* * *

(Board Walk)

"Now if I were Steven and I had a magic mirror where would I go? ...Saying that in a whole sentence doesn't really help me in that case." Tyler said to him self. As Tylre was walking down the boardwalk of beach city he met up with Sadie and Lars, they told that Steven walked by here a few minutes ago with a quick thank he went and followed the trail. Tyler then spotted a group of people on the beach with mayor Dewey van, he noticed Steven was in the crowd and decided to join him.

"...The hot, wet ocean wind..." He heard the mayor portrayed.

"PHBT!" Tyler looked in shock when he heard someone blowing a raspberry. Tyler looked around a spotted Steven holding the mirror Pearl handed him. _"Did Steven do that?"_

"...The time to take that pressure that's built up all year and just let it out."

"PHBT!" The teen and the crowd couldn't help but laugh at the timing. Tyler looked for the source and saw that it was the mirror that made the noise. _"So the mirror does work." _

"Wow, you picked that up fast." Steven exclaimed.

"So the mirror dose work?" Tyler asked.

"Oh hey Tyler, yeah I fixed it. Wanna see?" The teen gave a slight nod. "Say hello."

"Hello. Tyler." The mirror presented small clips of the past to make as a sentence.

"Cool. What else can you do?" He asked.

"PHBT!" It replied back. Steven and Tyler chuckled at the mirrors response. Later that day the three we still at the beach, Tyler laying on his back watching the clouds and Steven on his body face to face with the mirror. "PHBT!" For the majority of the time the mirror had repeated the same joke, Tyler was used t toit by now and Steven still finds it funny.

"You got a lot of mileage out of that joke. You're pretty funny for a mirror." Steven said.

"You're funny for a mirror." It copied.

"Hehe, I'm not a mirror." Steven said,

"You're pretty funny for a. Steven." Tyler was shocked to here who it replied.

"You made something new. Say something else."

"Steven- and-Tyler-is-a new friend." The mirror spoke using multiple clip of other people voices to create a sentence.

"Your our friend too. Right Tyler?" He ask his cousin.

"Yeah, of course, hey Steven why don't we show the gem that the mirror's fixed." Tyler suggested.

"Noooooo!" Cried the mirror.

"Don't worry they're a good audience." Steven reassured.

* * *

(Steven's Home)

"Guy's wait till you see..." Steven was about to explained what happen with him and Tyler, but stopped once they saw a neat pile in the middle of the living room.

"Uhh, hey guy what's up?" Tyler asked.

"Yo! Ste-man! Ty-ty." Said teen grown at Amethyst's nickname

"Hello, Steven. Tyler. " Pearl greeted

"Howdy Bang." Garnet

"Hey guys. where Luna?" Tyler asked

"Oh we sent Luna on another mission before you came she'll be back soon."

"Hey guys, wanna see something hilarious?" Amethyst asked. She pulled and stuff bear beside her and laid it on the neat pile, in a matter of seconds it stabbed by Pearls spear. Shocking the two boys.

"You don't understand. Symmetrical means both sides have to be the same." Pearl exclaimed angrily.

"*Gasp* M.C. Bear Bear. Okay, that's great. Anyway, I fixed the mirror!" Steven cheered.

"That's great Steven." Said Pearl.

"Yeah, but how come you didn't tell us it was a like a person in it?" Tyler asked. That shocked the gem.

"Wait what?"

"Say "hey." "Steven presented the mirror to everyone and the boys waited for the object to say something but was answered with silence. "...Little buddy... Uh...excuse us." Turned his back to everyone with Tyler standing right behind him. "Come on. You want to come out, don't you? You have so much to say and funny noises to share from across the ages. Are we not beach-summer-fun buddies?" The boy asked.

"PHBT!" The mirror sounded.

"Ha, almost had us there." Tyler said.

"Just couldn't help yourself."

"Just-for-you- Sssssteven and Tyler!" The mirror creates a repeating laugh with Stevens voice. As the gem were watching they couldn't believe what they were seeing. The mirror basic instruction was to follow the order of the hold. not talk back like a human.

"IT's talking to them. It shouldn't be able to do that. I-it should just be following orders." Pearl said in a worry tone, but she wasn;t the only one.

"Garnet do something." Amethyst whispered. Said gem nodded and casually walked behind the two, at that very moment the mirror cried "NO".

"Tyler, Steven. You should just give us back the mirror. It will be safer where we can watch it." The boys were confused at fisrt but Tyler was the first to get it. When they mean watch it they actually mean bubble it away.

"Yeah lets bubble it." Amethyst said out loud.

"Wait bubble it but, it's a just mirror." Tyler argued. He could hear the cry of the mirror behind him, only confusing Steven more and more.

"Steven. Don't make me have to take it from you." Garnet said closing the distance between her and he boy.

" It doesn't want to go with you. Don't you hear it screaming?" Steven asked.

"Steven, it's just a mirror, a tool. It can't want anything." The cries began intensify, as Garnet get closer to the mirror, at the final push something snapped.

"It want to be with me!" Steven snapped, trying slap her hand away while accidentally knocking Garnets glasses off her face, Tyler was more the shocked for he never seen Steven acted this way before, he didn't know whether to fell proud of him or scare for him. But he knew the answer as soon as the boy saw Garnet's angry expression.

"Steven. Run!" Tyler cried out while running out the door.

"Aah-aah! I'm sorry!" Steven screamed out, following his cousins lead.

* * *

(Beach)

The boys hid behind a rock on the beach, breathing heavily as they ran for cover. "This should be far enough." Tyler whispered.

"What am we gonna do? What's their problem with you? Are you trying to say something?" Steven asked. Tyler was wondering the same thing, this mirror problem was getting out of hand.

"Away from home - Let - Me - Out!" The mirror let out a distorted sentence confusing the boys even more.

"I don't understand. Tyler you gotta help me." Steven pleaded.

"I know, I know just let me-." That when he remembered what Pearl said to him, and in his mind there were two words repeated inside his head, "Gem Power." "Steven hand me the mirror!" The teen said. Steven was at first worried that he might give the mirror to him testing he faith he handed it to the teen. Tyler looked at the back of the mirror and saw the blue cracked gem in the center. "I hope I'm right." The teen tugging on the gem trying to pull it away from the mirror. In one final pull Tyler was able to release the gem, the same time the mirror shattered.

"Do you think it-?" Steven was not able to finish his sentence when a glow starts to form around the gem and levitated away from them. The light shined even brighter and created a humanoid form shocking the boys. "Wha-?" As the light dimmed away they were face with a dark blue skin girl that was only inches shorter than the teen, her hair was at shoulder length with a navy blue color. She wears a flowing, navy-blue skirt, which is knee-length with a downward-facing navy-blue triangle. She also wears a backless, dull-blue and navy-blue halter crop-top with an upward-facing dark-blue triangle that ties into a blue ribbon on the back of her shoulders, and goes barefoot.

"I was right." Tyler muttered both him and Steven ran to the gem in hope of helping it.

"Thank you." She said. She was about to fall forward but was caught by Tyler. "You actually talked to me. You helped me! It's Steven right?" She ask completely ignoring the teen.

"I'm Lapis. Lapis Lazuli." Lapis greeted.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure we met names-"

"Topaz?" She questioned. "What are you doing here?" Lapis was now close to Tyler face, her tone was in both worry and anger at the same time.

"I-"

"Boys!" They heard Garnet yell close by. Tyler and Steven saw the crystal gem running toward here at the same time Steven rush in to stop them."

"Wait!" The boy screamed.

"_You." _They heard Lapis growled in anger as a water made hand appeared behind her . "You three knew I was in there, and you didn't do anything. Did you even wonder who I used to be?!" She slammed the hand down on to Garnet trapping her and have Pearl and Amethyst skidded back.

" What are you doing?" Steven asked.

"I'm Lapis Lazuli, and you can't keep me trapped here anymore!" She screamed.

"I-I don't..." Tyler stuttered.

"They're not going to let us leave."

"Leave?" Steven asked. The boys stood and watch Lapis part the ocean creating pathway.

"Lapis where would this lead to?" Tyler asked.

"Home." The blue gem reached her hand out. "Topaz we have to leave."

"Lapis listen you don't understand..."

"No, I've waited to long to find you, and now your back I'm not losing you again!" She cried. The teen felt conflicted, either stay with his family or help a gem with a past problem. But his answer was soon met when he felt a wet force wrap around his body. "Never again." Before Tyler could protest the water reached up to his head silencing him.

"Wait Lapis!" Steven said. At the same time Garnet escaped from the water hand.

"Don't trust them, Steven. Goodbye." With that the hydrokinetics left with the trapped teen in the parted water and the path vanishes. The wave knocks back Steven and Garnet leaving them wet and breathless.

"Steven. Pearl rushed in embrace for the boy. "Are you okay? Where Tyler?"

"I'm fine but Tyler got kidnapped by Lapis. She thinks that Tyler is his dad." Steven explained, shocking everyone. "So that was another gem?"

"*sigh* Yeah." Pearl said, now she wondering how to break the new to Luna.

"Steven your grounded." Garnet proclaimed.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUHHH! Oh no Tyler 's been kidnapped, whatever she he do. Sorry for taking so long but I wanted to keep updating some of my recent Stories as well. If you guys having anything to say leave a comment below or PM me. This is OC maniac siging off." **


	17. the Gem stuck in the Ocean

"I'm grounded!" Steven asked. It been a whole night since Tyler got taken by Lapis and everything seemed quite for the time being. But when morning came the gems

"Yes your grounded. Pearl scolded with a stern expression.

"You disobeyed a direct order." Garnet joined the white gem.

"And now we're gonna bury you 'til you've learned your lesson!" Amethyst proclaimed while holding a shovel.

"Ah, that's not how grounding works." Steven exclaimed.

"Guys knock it off, the more time we waste bigger the chance Tyler would be in trouble." Luna stated. After she came back from her mission she was told of the situation not a second later. At first she was mad at both Steven and Tyler, but soon turned to worry when she heard that Tyler was kidnapped. Before Steven punishment would commence Greg came in breathing heavily.

"Uh, you guys better come check this out." Said Greg.

* * *

(Beach)

As the team reached out side what they saw shocked them. For mile beyond view all the water that has crashed along the shore of Beach City was gone, as if the ocean has dried up. Nearly everyone in town was there to see it. "Hey it's those magical ladies." Cried the mayor the crowd came running to the group hoping for answers. "What's going on here?!" He asked with the mega horn on.

"The ocean is gone obviously." Garnet stated bluntly.

"That's right. Now it's just a desert. No one wants to take a vacation to... Desert City! Aww, we're gonna lose all our summer business!" Mayor Dewey cried. one by one the crown spoke out their concerns about the beach. "As mayor I demand you explain this immediate-ly." He said before Garnet slapped the mega horn out his hands,

"It Lapis Lazuli." The leader answered. Steven repeated the name in question before Pearl answered back.

"She's gem you and Tyler released from the mirror." Said PEarl while she project an image of said gem with her gem.

"But she's a gem just like us." Steven tried to argue.

"There's a lot you don't know about Gems, Steven." Pearl retuned.

* * *

(Steven's House)

"How could I have known the Gem contained in that mirror would be so powerful?" Pearl said. Steven was packing certain object in his bag before walking to the door.

"Where are you gong Steven?" Garnet asked.

" I'm leaving to fix what Tyler and I did to our home. It was us that set Lapis free from the mirror. Now it's our fault the ocean's gone. I'm gonna bring the ocean back and save Tyler or get really thirsty trying." Before he could reach the handle, he was stopped by his father.

"Whoa there kiddo I'm coming with you." Greg said.

"I want to help, too. Also, I feel weird being in your house if you're not here." Connie added.

"Ahem obviously were coming too." Pearl said.

"Tyler's not gonna be saved without me." Luna stated.

"You're ungrounded by the way." Garnet added before Amethyst cheered "Road trip"

_"Tyler where ever you are, I hope your alright."_ Luna thought before joining the team.

* * *

(Disclosed location)

"Ugh...Man that is the last time I go to the bathroom before bed." Tyler groaned. He slowly sit up rubbing his tired eye, but the funny thing is that he doesn't remember falling asleep, nor does he remember sitting on something wet. The teen glanced down and spotted the floor transparent and rippling. "What the..?"

"Your awake." He heard a familiar voice. "Blake I'm glad your alright."

"Blake?" The teen looks around and spotted a blue blur. "Lapis?" He asked. As his vision began to clear he look around as saw that where he was standing was rising steadily. "What the?" Tyler walked to the edge ignoring the splashing sound as he steps, and saw that he was standing in a tower made of water. "How did..."

"I'm so glad your alright Blake. When I was trapped in the mirror I thought all my friend were gone." Tyler looked at Lapis with confusion. Doesn't she remember him, he was with Steven the entire time.

"Lapis, don't you know how I am?" Tyler asked.

"Of course your Blake Topaz. You were my very first friend before the rebellion." Lapis answered_. _

_"Rebellion? What rebellion?"_ Tyler thought. But ignored it for the moment he needed to stat on the more recent topic: How to tell Lapis that Blake Topaz is gone.(**A/N: Yes I gave Topaz a first name instead just giving him a gem name took it seem right) **"Lapis, I'm not really Topaz." Tyler stated.

"Wh-What?"

"sixteen years ago Topaz met a human woman, they feel in love and wanted to have a child, and in order to do that, my dad had to get up his physical body so that I can live. My name is Tyler Topaz Omega." The teen said. He could see the tear falling from the blue gems face, he couldn't help but feel hurt at the sight of her sadness. As he tried to step in to console her Lapis moved away from him. Holding herself in a sobbing mess.

"No, no no, I'm all alone again." She sobbed. The teen saw this and had to act slowly walking to her, he gently place a hand on the sobbing gem. Lapis looked at the teen and saw a small smile from him.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to make you feel like this. If he here I'm sure he'll do anything to make you feel better." Tyler stated.

"*sniff* You are like Topaz. He can never not want to help some one." Lapis joked. "Sorry again for kidnapping you."

"Eh, you only did it because you thought I was my dad. I'm already over it." He assured. "But you mind telling me where are we?"

"I don't really know, I just wanted to get far away from the crystal gem as possible." Lapis answered.

"And what's up with the tower?"

"I'm using the earths water to reach back to home world." She replied earning a confused and blinking look from the teen hybrid. Slowly nodding his head he reply with and another question.

"And that place is how far from earth?" Tyler asked cautiously.

"A few light years why?"

"Look, Lapis I'm gonna ask you stop. Taking the world water is crazy, you'll never reach it."

"I have to try." Lapis argued.

"No you don't, you can start over. You, me, Steven we'll vouch for you. You don't have to do this." But Tyler seemed to have said the wrong thing cause in an instant he was wrapped in a veil of water and brought face to face with Lapis.

"Don't you get it the gem they don't really care about other gem they only care about the earth and if you can't see it, then it's best that you should just leave." She said as she looked away from the teen.

"Lapis..." Tyler tried to move but found pressure to great, all he could do was hold his breath when he was drag downward from the tower.

* * *

(Later Water Tower)

As Tyler was dealing with Lapis the gem were making their way to Lapis. Greg took Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst by van, Steven ride on Lions back with Connie while Luna was on the back of Apollo's back. On their way there Steven learned that the monster they were fighting were gem that happened to be corrupted and broken and the best way to help was to contain them. Luna began wondering what was the reason Lapis took Tyler in the first place, but her thoughts were interrupted when her and the rest of the gang spotted a water tower reaching toward space it self.

But at the base they spotted someone familiar standing in front of the tower. Luna squinted her eyes and saw a familiar figure. "Tyler!" She cried in joy.

Said teen turn to see the arriving group and smile. "Hey guys." He manage to anticipate and running hug from the sword wielder. "What took you so long?" But as an answer he was whack upside the head. "OW!"

"Do you know how worried I was about, when mom told me that you got taken but a rouge gem I thought something bad happened to you, and yet here you are okay acting like nothing happen and you ask what took us so long?!" Luna berated. Tyler couldn't help but lean back at the gem's rant.

"Uh...sorry for making you guys worry?" Tyler apologized/questioned.

"That's better!" Luna accepted.

"Tyler do you know why she would want with the ocean?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah she said something about going to a place called home world." Tyler answered. Earning a scared look from the gems excluding Steven.

""Whoa Look at all this. It's - it's just like a giant aquarium." Connie stare at the tower in amazement.

"You shouldn't be here!" They heard Lapis"

"Lapis." Tyler whispered.

"She sensed us." Garnet said.

"Lapis Lazluli, it's us, Steven and Tyler!" The boy screamed.

The sound of water sloshing concentrated on the tower, Lapis her own formed head on said. "Go away, before I make you." She threaten.

"But we're beach summer fun buddies." Steven said. But Lapis formed Steven head and cried out "No".

"You're one of them, one the crystal gems." Lapis spoke in a venomous tone.

"What do you mean? We're all Gems, right? Just let us help you." Steven pleaded.

"You don't understand just leave me alone." The water formed head dissolved back in to the tower.

"We're not leaving, Lapis. Not until you give us back our ocean!" Steven argued, he began banging on the water tower to make his point, but then a copy of Steven appeared grabbing the real Steven by the shirt.

"I said leave me alone" The clone thrust its arm forward in a torrent of water causing Steven to be push back and be caught by Garnet.

"Steven you alright?" Tyler asked. Getting a slight nod the teen look back at the clone once more, just as they were about to attack more clone appeared coping the appearance of each gem including Tyler.

"Greg, kids, you stay behind us we'll handle this." Pearl declared.

"No problem." Greg spoke. As the gem ready their weapon the clone copy the same routine.

"Well that's new." Luna muttered.

"Stay together. don't let them separate us." Garnet said before she was punched by her water clone. The force cause her the create a trench on impact. As much as Tyler wanted to help he's powerless without his weapon.

"Tyler!" He heard Luna yell. "Catch!" She threw a wrapped package at the teen before engaging her clone. Tyler caught it , open the package and saw it was a replica of his old tonfas. As he was about to asked the sword wielder his attention tuned to Apollo fighting the Tyler clone using it claws, but the clones dodges with out effort.

"Questions later. Fight water clones now." He muttered. Tyler ran to his clone in a striking position and goes for a left hook strike while the clones was distracted. but the clone was able to block the strike with a copy of Tyler's weapon. "Aw man." The clone thrust its hand forward blasted water at the teen with enough force to be skid back next to Apollo. "Lapis please listen to us we don't have to fight there are other way we can deal with this!"

"I have nothing to say to you!" The clone spoke in Lapis voice. The clone then fire a torrent of water fast enough to catch the two off-guard and be blasted once more to where Steven and Connie were fighting his clone.

"Okay, not really the best plan." The teen muttered. He looked to see Steven and Connie suspended in the air in a bubble of water as they were struggling for air. "Steven, Connie!" Before Tyler could make a move the clone, Greg hit the clone with his van dispersing the bubble. "You kids okay?"

"Is this a normal magical mission for you? 'Cause I'm not so sure how comfortable I am with you going on these any mooore!" Greg's van was picked up and thrown by the Steven clone off distance. With Greg still inside.

"Dad!" Steven cried, the kid ran to the adult to help an saw Greg crawl out the van. "Dad, Dad are you okay?!"

"Ugh, I think my leg's broken. See, this is why we wear seatbelts, kids." He groaned out. Steven's look turn upset, Tyler saw this and stayed behind his cousin as he walks in front of his clone while the clone ready's a water ball at Steven.

"Lapis I don't want to fight anymore." Steven said, but she wouldn't listen, the clone hurl the ball at the boy and before it would hit its target Steven stood still. "I said, "I DON'T WANNA FIGHT"!" Steven summons his shield and block the water, the block cause a magical reverberation and that echoed off and made the water clone disappear.

"Not bad cousin." Tyler said. he saw Steven walking up to the tower and join him at his location.

"Lapis, I'm coming up to see you. So please don't drown me." Steven said before he could jump in he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Not without me your not we started this together and that's how we'll finish it." The teen said. Taking a deep breath both Steven and Tyler jumped in into the tower ignoring their friends cry. As they enter they land on a water shape hand which lift the two to the top of the tower.

* * *

(Water tower)

_"Losing air fast!" _Tyler groaned, as they reach to the top both his and Steven's body were incased in a bubble of water but their head escape. The teen took one deep breath and looked around and was amazed at the numerous amount of stars surrounding them. _"Wait. Stars?" _ That's when he noticed that the tower reaching into the vacuum of space.

"What are you two doing here?" Lapis asked sternly.

"What? I - No! What are _you_ doing here? This thing, the ocean, this is CRAZY!" Steven said. "Can't we work this out? We Gems should be friends?" He was pulled towards Lapis once he asked the question.

"Don't you know anything, Steven? Your friends, they don't really care about other Gems. All they care about is the Earth. But I never believed in this place..." the blue gem looked at the stars forgetting about the two she had with them. The bubble pop and released them. Tyler and Steven walked up to Lapis as she sat down. "I just want to go home."

"I understand that home can be an important thing, but that's we're here, taking the ocean is an important part of our home." Said Tyler.

"I'm jut using the ocean because my gem is cracked, if I just reach it far enough...*sigh* This is never going to work." She said melancholy like.

"I wish there was some way we could help." Tyler said.

"*gasp* I can fix your gem, I have healing powers." Steven said shocking both Tyler an Lapis.

"Wait you have healing powers?" She asked.

"I know right?"

"When did this happen? And how come you didn't tell me?" Tyler asked

"Um I forgot." Steven look sheepish at the statement.

"*Sigh* Let get Lapis gem fixed then we'll talk about your healing powers. Ready Lapis?" Tyler asked

"Oh so what should I..."

"Oh right sorry. This might be little weird." Tyler was confused at first, understood what he might once he saw Steven lick the palm of his hand and slapped the spit on Lapis' gem. Said gem shudder at the feel. But a few seconds later her began to glow and as the light dimmed her gem was restored and a pair of water wing appeared on her back.

"Beautiful." The teen whispered.

"Thank you Steven." Lapis said. Tyler saw her eye were no longer glass like instead were filled with blue iris.

"No prob bob." Steven said wiping off the spit from his hand.

"It's Lapis."

"Yeah."

"You know, you don't really have to leave, I'm sure we can find a place in beach city." Tyler asked. He already knew the answer but still hoped he can change her mind.

"I'm sorry Tyler but I need to see my home again. But thank you." Lapis said. "You could come with me if you like?

"Sorry but just like you have a home so do I." He said.

" I want to thank you Tyler."

"For what?"

"For reminding me that I still have friends." She waked up to the teen and wrapped him in a tight embrace in which the teen returned. "Well, goodbye." Lapis used her wing and flew off into space leaving a small trail of droplets. Tyler couldn't help but smile at the how this day turned out.

"...Wait what would happen to the tower now that Lapis is no longer in control?" Tyler asked. The tower began to rumble signaling it collapse. "Aw crud."

* * *

(Tower Base)

"The tower's collapsing!" Garnet yelled.

"But about the boys!" Greg retort.

"Connie, Lion ready for our own rescue mission?" Luna asked. She saw the determined look of the two and hop on Apollo's back

* * *

"Don't worry Steven we'll figure this out!" Tyler screamed as they plummet to the ground. As if on cue a portal appeared between the two in which Lion and Connie appeared then Luna and Apollo next. "Luna!"

"You always like to get in trouble don't you!?" She asked with a smile, the sword reached her hand out in order to pull the teen in close, like Connie did with Steven. But with enough effort the two boys were able to latch on to their rescuers. Lion open the portal back to the group where the rest of the tower collapsed.

* * *

(Beach City)

Mayor Dewey was left alone in the beach working his own way to bring back the ocean by refilling it with a garden hose. The mayor felt a sudden change in temperature in his sock, he looked down and saw that the ocean return to the beach. The whole saw this and rejoiced, off the shore a large pink bubble climbed into shore the bubble held everyone in it. Steven, Tyler, Connie, Luna, Greg, Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst were all inside along with Greg's van.

"Nice job Steven." Tyler ruffled the boy's hair. Steven let down the bubble and not a second later the van starts to fall apart. "That wasn't our fault was it?"

"I hope not." Luna muttered.

"Look." Connie pointed at the crowd running towards them. Mayor was the first to arrive and embraces Steven.

As Tyler watch this he turn to Luna and enveloped her in embrace. "Thanks for rescuing me Luna." If he had looked at the gem he would've saw a small blush appear in her cheeks. Luna return the hug as she nuzzle into his shoulder.

"Your my friend Ty of course I would I'll be coming for you." She whispered. Tyler stayed with Luna for a while before standing with Steven looking at the stars.

"So you think we'll see Lapis again?" He asked.

"Maybe, I mean we're beach summer fun buddies right?" Steven returned.

"Yeah." Tyler place a hand on his shoulder, staring at a single star that twinkled in the sky. "Yeah we are."

* * *

**So that was the two part episode of Steven universe that mean I'm half way in season one, which sadly is taking me a long time I would like to ask all my viewers to answer a pool on which episode should I do before I get to the end of the season. **

**This is oc maniac siging off.**


	18. Vacation time

"Are you guys sure that it's suppose to be out here?" Tyler asked. The team was out on a inland in search for a corrupt gem. Even though is was mission the teen couldn't help but marvel at the sight.

"It was." Garnet said.

"Do you think it swam away?" Pearl asked. Tyler walked with Steven to gain a better look at the ocean.

"It's pretty calming isn't it." Luna asked as she walked behind the teen.

"Yeah." The teen answered.

"Come on, it's time to go." They heard Amethyst said. the two watch the whip user pick up the boy like a luggage case.

"We can come in here another time right?" Luna asked with a smile. But for some reason Tyler felt his check heat up at the smile. "You okay Tyler your cheeks are a little red?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. But the island idea sound great though. Can't wait to go." Tyler said. "Lets go before they leave without us." As the group make to the warp pad there were stopped by Steven.

"Wait, wait, can I warp us back?" He asked Pearl. After a moment of thinking the white gem smile and agreed to let Steven try. The bot strained in effort at first but managed to warp the group but to the temple. "*Gasp* I did it I'm the warp master." The teen didn't want to say anything, other than congratulate the boy's result.

"You did great." Pearl complimented.

"Great work." Garnet added.

"I'm impressed." Luna said. "What about you Amethyst?" The whip users had her head changed in to a giant mosquito, to add effect it scream the boy's name in terror and pain. This caused a instant reaction where both Steven and Tyler scream then faint on the spot.

"Amethyst that wasn't funny!" Pearl scolded. She looked to her left and saw Luna trying to hold in her laughter.

"It was a little funny." Garnet said.

"Regardless, we need to warp back out." Pearl said.

"Can I warp us back?" Steven asked completely forgetting the prank Amethyst did just a few seconds ago.

"We're going under water." Garnet answered.

"And you do need air to breath." Pearl added.

"Right forgot about the whole anatomy between gem and humans." Tyler spoke out, he left a little glare at the purple gem.

"Then can I tell all my friends I'm the warp master?" Steven asked.

"I guess but-." Before Pearl could finish Steven left the house. The teen sighed as he turned his attention back to them.

"Don't worry I'll keep an eye on him. We'll see you when get back." Tyler said.

"Actually, you think I can stay here with you and Steven?" Luna asked. Pearl was not surprise by her question ever since she came back to the team Luna has grown an infatuation for the teen, but she ignored it. Nodding to the gem hat she could the team left the two alone.

"We should probably find Steven." Tyler suggested. Luna nodded to the suggestion.

* * *

"That's it I'm the warp master!" Tyler and Luna heard as they enter the donut shop. "Hey Tyler, hey Luna."

"Hey, Steven. Lars, Sadie what's up." Tyler greeted. Over the month the teen was able to be acquainted with the other two teens. Even though him and Lars butt head time to time they get along but not as much as Sadie, Tyler would already treat her like a little sister.

"Hey Ty." Sadie said with a nickname she made. "Oh, hey Luna." She greeted, Tyler introduce her after the Lapis incident, the two were able to became quick friends. The blond girl glare at her co-worker. "Lars don't be rude say hello."

"Why you already sad it for the both of us." Lars argued. Tyler and Luna watched Sadie and Lars continue to bicker at one another.

"So Steven what were you saying?" Tyler asked.

"I was going to invite Lars and Sadie with me to the island we went to last time. "Steven answered.

"Uh, isn't that where a monster is supposes to be hiding." Luna said.

"Yeah but if you count you me and Steven we'll be fine, you know what lets do it, time we go for a vacation. What do you guys think?" Tyler asked the two teen in front, as Sadie was more than ready to join Lars was less than compliant to the trip. With a quick trip the five warped to the island the crystal gem travel to.

"Here we are." Tyler said. Hoisting a backpack behind him.

"We're here! Come on, this way!" Steven cheered.

"This is way too weird I'm gong home." Lars complained.

"No, no follow me! You gotta see it!" Steven pleaded.

"Come on, Lars! Give it a chance!" Sadie added.

"Beside the only one who can work them are me, Luna and Steven." Tyler factored with a smug smile.

"Ugh. Fine, but if it blows, I'm out of here." Lars said walking past the hybrid gem.

"Welcome to paradise." Steven presented.

"Steven it's beautiful." Sadie said in awe.

"It's a beach we live at a beach!" Lars argued.

"Yeah but this is a magical beach." Steven said.

"Is that why my phone has no reception? Why were you even here?" The irritated teen asked.

"Oh I can answer that. You see there a report of dangerous gem monster hiding around in this very island, but as soon as we could find it mysteriously disappeared." Tler explained.

"Yup. I'm gone." Lars simply said.

"Huh? Lars? Wait, Lars, this could actually be kind of fun!" Said Sadie as she ran after the teen."

"If I'm going to be bored out of my mind, and possibly die, I'm gonna go to work, and get paid for it." Lars said but stopped once he noticed something wrong. "Okay where is it?"

"Where is what?" Tyler asked.

"The teleporter thing where is it?"

"It wouldn't have vanished would it?" Sadie asked in concern.

"No, no no. Well maybe." Steven said.

"It's impossible for a warp pad to disappear. Maybe it's somewhere around the island. Me and Tyler will look for it while you guy have fun." Luna instructed. The three left leaving the hybrid and the gem alone. Tyler was about to ask about the warp pad but noticed Luna shaking, as the teen touched the gems shoulder Luna let out a small scream before covering her mouth. "Don't do that!"

"Why what's wrong?" Tyler asked, for the entire time he knew Luna she has never acted like this before.

"The warp pad. It's gone, if we don't find the warp pad we could be stuck here forever, we'll never get home and we might have to live here for he rest of my life, and I don't want to live in a island for the rest of my life what are we going to do?!" Luna began to go hysterical at the thought shocking Tyler even more, he'd always thought of her as the calm type and easily can show her emotion. The teen had to do something and fast

"Luna, Luna calm down." He grab the gem by the arm and made her look string into his eyes. "Remember what you said, warp pad couldn't have disappeared, it has to be here. so don't worry we'll find it. We're the crystal gem remember." As cheesy as he made sound the treatment managed to calm the blue gem down.

"You right it can't be too hard to find it right?" Luna asked. Three hour of looking for the warp pad and nothing turned up. Night was approaching and they knew it was getting harder to see even if there were luminous plant around. "Ugh I cant believe that we didn't find it!"

"Come on, I sure Steven and the other are probably wondering where we are." Tyler commented. As they make their way to the beach they spotted Lars laying his head on a rock like pillow while Sadie and Steven laid side by side. "I'm guessing this is where we'll sleep for the day."

"Luna, Tyler hey guys did you find anything?" Steven asked,

"No, but we'll try again in the morning." Tyler said. He used the sand below him and made a makeshift pillow. "Night guys."

"Good night Tyler." Steven and Sadie said simultaneously. He waited for Luna to say good night as well but saw she was already gone. He remembered that a gems body doesn't need to sleep or eat like a human does, it explains why they were able to go on adventure for so long. As much as the teen wanted to go help his friend he knew that he was no use to her tired. Hopefully he can still help out in the morning.

* * *

(Morning)

It was morning and the group minus Lars were trying to grab some food. Sadie and Tyler went fishing with spears while Steven tied a lure on his toe. "Okay, Remember Sadie the key into fishing is to wait till their close enough then strike you don't want to startle them." Tyler instructed.

Sadie was about to do so when a fish jumped from the water and startle the poor girl. She tried stab the fish but missed. "Any late-lunch-early-dinner yet?" Steven asked.

"Well..."Tyler looked at the imaginary pile of fish. "No, what about you Steven any luck?"

"Mmm,No..." Said the boy. "But I can see why, my bait is too adorable to eat. Everything on this island has such a bright happy smile." Both tens looked at the bait steven held and saw there was a masked smile on the insect. Three then noticed Lars staring at them before turning around off at a distant.

" Hey! Uh, maybe you should help out! If you wanna eat!" Sadie exclaimed but Lars covered his ear in reply. Sadie stabbed her spear to the ground in frustration, which unintentionally caught five fish at once.

"What?" Tyler asked in confusion.

"Sadie we're gonna live!" Steven exclaimed. Sadie gets in front of Lars and present him the fish.

"I caught it you cook it." She ordered.

"Your not the boss of me." Lars said, but in return the teen dragged Lars by the shirt. "Whatever."

"Yeah Lars you sure are showing her." Tyler snickered. Later that night-. "So chef Lars what's the update on todays meal?"

"I don't know it looks done." Lars replied poking the dead fish. "'Kay who's first?"

"Me, me, me!" Steven cried out. Lars handed him a fish, but couldn't eat it on the count of looking at its face. "It keeps looking at me!"

"Maybe it knows it's your fault for getting us lost." Lars said as he handed her a fish. "So where's the blue chick?"

"Luna? I don't know. Maybe she's on her way here." Tyler pondered, on cue Luna came inside the tent, with her clothes slightly ripped and exhausted. "Luna what happened?" The teen asked.

"Oh this, I stumbled my way here couldn't really find any place to fix my sweater when it ripped. But I'm okay really." The gem assured. Lars handed her the last cooked fish. "Thanks." Sadie was the first to try a bite.

"Mmm! Lars this is really good." She exclaimed. The got the Lars attention.

"Yeah my complements to the chef." Tyler added.

"Heh. fire natures microwave." Lars quipped. The group laughed at the teens joked, Tyler saw the look on Sadie's face a gave Lars a look saying "You better take care of her".

"Could this night get any better?!" Steven cried out. He pulled out his ukulele and began to sing a song.

_Isn't this such a beautiful night,_

_Whoa, we're underneath the thousand shining stars._

_Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different,_

_Whoa, why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are__._

_Look at this place,_

_Look at your faces._

_I've never seen you look like this before._

_Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different,_

_Whoa, why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are._

_Look at this place,_

_Look at your faces._

_They're shining like a thousand shining stars._

_Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different,_

_Whoa, why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are._

_Why don't you let yourself just be somewhere different._

_Whoa, why don't you let yourself just be whoever you are." _Days past during their time in the island, they built a hut, ate some fish_,_ Sadie and Steven went on in making accessories out of flowers. Lars and Tyler went out their way in to hanging to gather supplies, Tyler spent time with Luna nearly everyday. At one point the two spotted a lake and when the teen went out his way scoping is a large fish jumped out and swallowed Tyler's whole head. After a few minutes of panicking Luna was now trying to release the fish from the teens head.

"Ow, ow, ow. easy my head isn't replaceable." Tyler exclaimed, as he was muffled from the inside of the fish.

"Just hold still I think I almost got it." Luna said, with one final tug she was able to free Tyler from the fish but one of it sharp teeth scratched the teen on the face.

"Argh!" Tyler cried, out of frustration he kicked a dry log. "I'm okay. Though this would be the third time that I got eaten." He chuckled.

"Hehe, you've been eaten three time so far?" Luna asked.

"Yeah the first time strangely enough it was a fish and the second time was a giant bird when I went on a mission with Amethyst, Pearl and Steven." Tyler explained still chuckling. "You know I thought I would go crazy being in this island for too long but honestly I'm kind a glad we came here."

"Yeah...Tyler?"

"Yeah."

"What if we never get back home?" Luna asked softly. "What if we had to stay here just the five of us? Would you happy?" As a reply Tyler pressed his lips against Luna sealing her into a kiss, she was shocked at first till she relaxed and move into the kiss pressing their lip more in to each other. Tyler wanted her to know what he felt for her, to know that all this time he had these feeling and never expressed them until now, but before he could go any further Tyler was pushed aside by Luna a mid-kiss.

The teenwas about to asked about her action, but then he saw her expression, shocked and confusion written all over her face. As if saying "This never happened". "Luna...I-I..."

"I'm going to find out if Steven needs us." With just that she left leaving a dumbfounded teen alone. Tyler wanted to if he should run after her but was afraid of the answer just thinking it. Out of frustration he punched a near by tree cracking both the bar and his fist, though on cue rain began to pour the moment Tyler threw his fist.

"Yeah that make sense, I kiss a girl go straight in to an awkward moment with her." Before Tyler brood any further a loud roaring sound echoed in the jungle. Acting on instinct the teen dashed towards the sound. In mere second Tyler found the group trapped in a mud pit with Luna summoning her weapons. "What the? Hey guy!" The group looked up at the teen.

"Tyler! You nned to get out of here, the monster never left!" Luna yelled out.

"What?! Then how come we never see it?" Tyler asked.

"Because it's invisible!" Steven yelled. Shocking the hybrid teen. Tyler looked around to spot the creature but in return he was tackled by the side and was forced to fall into the tar pit. "Tyler! Are you okay?"

"Yeah I think so. Man I really wish that the warp was here." Tyler grumbled, he noticed a look Lars gave to Sadie as if saying "this is all your fault". "What happened with you two?"

"Oh well it turns out that our dear friend Sadie hid the warp pad from the entire time! We could've have left weeks ago and she came on to me!" At that last statement everything came at a screeching halt.

"I'm sorry, who came on to who now?!" Tyler asked.

"Argh he's the one who kissed me on the mouth!" Sadie argued.

"Okay am I the only one who's losing context here?!" The hybrid yelled. The monster roared at an attempt to attack the distracted teens, breaking Tyler concentration back to the monster. "Oh for the love of...Sadie throw me a spear!"

"Tyler look at the ground!" Luna yelled out. The group looked down and saw the oncoming footprint. The gem rushed in and used the blunt side of her blade to land a hit on the monster face. After that one hit the monster was now more clearer to see the out line of the creature.

"It's visible now, Luna take it side I'll distract it." Tyler ran forward to the monster, and tried to stab it with the spear, the transparent creature swung it hand across causing the teen to fly off with the spear out of his hand. Luna used this moment to attack it from behind but the corrupted gem swung it other arm countering the blue gems attack. Before Tyler could go support the gem the creature turned back and charged straight for him. "Bring it!" He yelled. Struggling in the clash between him and the monster, before the clash could end the monster shrieked in pain, Tyler thought he hit a pressure point but he looked up and saw Sadie using the spear he had lost and pushing it deeper into it's body, with one final push the monster poofed away revealing a gem.

"I got this, the gems are gonna be so impressed, we captured a gem all by ourselves!" Steven cheered as he bubbled the gem.

"Yeah after two weeks of looking for it." Luna commented.

"Hey Sadie you alright?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine, but what about you, you took a hard hit back there?" Sadie returned. Tyler pressed on his side to find any discomfort.

"I'll be fine, a hit to the rib didn't do much." The teen assured, Sadie then looked down sadly avoiding Tyler eyes.

"Tyler, I'm sorry for lying to you guy about the warp pad but I thought-" Tyler stopped her by placing a hand on her head, and gave her a slight smile.

"Come on lets head home." WAs all the teen said. The group met up on the pad with a small amount of silent.

"Sadie you were amazing." Steven said.

"Yeah, that was really great how...you...saved me." Lars drawled on awkwardly.

"Don't read into it." Sadie said. Avoiding the teen glance. But she wasn't the only one, Tyler looked over to his gem friend but quickly looked away, as did Luna. Things were now uncomfortable between the two.

"We should do this again sometime." Steven suggested. Tyler and Luna looked at him like he was crazy before warping out.

* * *

**Well there it is it took me a while but I finally uploaded the next chapter be sure to also review on my latest story Young Noble this is OcManiac signing out.**


	19. Family History

Things have been weird for the gems in the past few weeks. Like when Connie invited Steven's family to meet for dinner, the only problem was that Connie lied to her parent about Steven having a mom, which escalated quickly for the gem to fused together forming Alexandrite. Tyler seemed to make a good impression with the Maheswaran, even after Alexandrite couldn't hold the fusion for so long. At the end of if all, Tyler and the gang made a new friend and Steven was grounded with no T.V for 1000 years. Poor Steven. A few days after that He, Greg and Tyler went out to eat watermelon and started a seed spitting contest, Tyler fail at making a trick but Steven was crowned king of watermelon, which made even more sense next morning when a field of said fruit were grown and looking exactly like Steven.

These watermelon were then alive and fought the gems for a moment before Baby Melon sacrificed himself in the fight, but that wasn't the tip of the ice berg, you see even after everything that went on this past week, Tyler and Luna's relationship kind a hit a snag. At first any attempt the teen tried in making any conversation with her were completely ignore. Days later Luna wouldn't try to run away but Tyler couldn't for the life of him make any conversation. There was always this pregnant pause between the two before or after something happens. Tyler knew he need to talk with Luna gain somehow, it doesn't even have to be about the kiss he just wants his friend back.

"You can do it Steven." Sadie said. Speaking of friend, Tyler was a little mad about Sadie's trick back at the island, but after a heart felt apology and a bag of donuts they were friend again. With Lars on the other hand even though they don't talk as much anymore the two teens are still friends. Today they were hanging out at the donut shop, Tyler was looking in the fridge while Steven is glancing at the baked goods. They also brought Apollo and Lion with them.

**(I wont go into detail about her since it's a summary of the past four episodes) **

"Thanks, Sadie. It's just, I could get a donut, which would be tasty. But I always get donuts. Shouldn't I be living life to the fullest and trying new things? So tonight, maybe I'm thinking... Spicy Pretzels?" Steven suggested.

"Why don't you ask your little friend?" Sadie asked. One cue Lion sits up, walks over to a fridge of Lion licker and placed his face on the glass.

"Ugh, Lion, those are gross. No offense." Steven said."I don't know Steven, they are actually pretty good." Tyler replied.

"You kids better hurry it up. Lars and I are closing up..." Just then Lars enter the scene wearing headphones listening to music and then walking out in the process. "I'm closing up for the day." Steven looked closely at the fridge and saw numerous bags with Sadie's name on it.

"Hey, Sadie there's a snack named after you!" Steven cried out.

"Nah, those are all lunches my mom packed for me." She said resting her chin on the counter.

"Aww that's so nice." Steven said Tyler couldn't help but agree.

"Ehh, actually, it's pretty embarrassing. She's been doing it for years. I mean, I know how to feed myself! It just made me feel like a kid, y'know?" Sadie complained. Tyler wanted to comment on that statement but decide against it since he really didn't know about his past.

"Can I try one?" Steven asked.

"Yeah me too?" The teen added.

"Sure. But, choose wisely. Some of those have been in there for a few months." Sadie warned.

"Okay, but if I come back with a messed up stomach ache I'm coming for you first." Tyler shot back jokingly. "And since I'm here I might as well buy one of those Lion lickers." Tyler went toward the fridge and took a pair of the treat and paid for them, but as soon as he opens a pack Lion was behind the teen stalking him like a prey. "Uh Lion?" The teen walked back but each step made the pink feline step in closer until Tyler ran out the shop with Lion right behind him. "Ahh! Steven help!"

* * *

(Later Beach House."

"Alrightie. Let's see what we've got here. Looks like a classic PBJ sandwich cut into triangles. Very nice, it's the only shape a sandwich should be. Mama Sadie, this lunch is a win. And for dessert we have...whoa look at this! Steven runs up to Lion who still had a bag on his face. "Lion, Lion, look! It's a cookie shaped like a star. I guess you could say this cookie is...out of this world, eh?" Steven joked. Next to him Tyler mimicked a rimshot of the joke.

"Well let's see what Sadie got in bag number 2?" Tyler opened a bag and immediately a green puff of smoke was puff toward the teens face. Tyler was doing everything he was to not throw up, he then open the trash bag and threw the bag away. "We'll that was a bust."

"I wonder what kind of lunch my mom would've made me." Steven pondered. "*Gasp*Maybe actual space cookies!" The boy said before sighing. " I just wish I knew a little more about her."

"Yeah me too. I wish I knew about my dad. Maybe he can help me with Luna too." Tyler said.

"Oh yeah, how come you can't tell me about what happened between you and Luna?" Steven asked.

"Maybe when your older." The teen said. That's when both Apollo and Lion rest their head on their shoulder.

Blink if this mean you love me." Steven waited for Lion to blink but instead blew into his eye for a forced blink. "He love's me!" Later that night it was time for bed. Tyler decided to use Apollo as a makeshift bed and sleep on the floor, turns out the over-sized wolf doesn't have a smell of any kind making it easier for him to fall a sleep. Though Steven used the room to make a bed for Lion even though he tried sleep in Steven bed.

"G'night Steven." Tyler said.

"Night Tyler, Night Apollo, Night Lion. Love you in the morning." Steven drifted off to sleep as did the teen. Though something was different after a few minutes of rest Tyler woke up in a orange grassy field.

"Whoa where am I?" Tyler thought to him self but as soon as he open his mouth there was one big problem. "I CAN'T BREATH!"

_"Tyler, Tyler, Tyler!" _He heard Luna yell. Outside his dream, Luna was yelling for his attention when she was that the teen was wrapped by the arms of Apollo. "Apollo let him go!" Luna said as she began to pull Tyler from the wolf, Apollo raise his arms and slipped out easily causing the two to tumble ton the floor. Tyler took a gasp of air before he was able to relax his breath. "Tyler are you okay?"

"Yeah...just...a bit light headed." Tyler breath out slowly controlling hid breath.

"What happened?" Luna asked.

"I don't know I slept on top of Apollo and next thing I know I couldn't breath." Tyler said, Apollo came from behind the teen and rested his head in Tyler's shoulder. "He's being awfully clingy tonight."

"Maybe he misses you." Luna suggested.

"I guess...wait why are you here?" As far as Tyler remembered this the frist time in a while where he and Luna were talking.

"Well...you see...I uh..." Luna stumbles with her words. She took a deep breath and looked right at the teen. "I want to talk you again. We haven't really talked after what happened at the island."

"Yeah, things have been a bit awkward huh?" Tyler asked. Scratching behind Apollo ears. "So you want to find something to eat?"

* * *

(Late night Pier)

"Who knew the pier still had some booths still open?" Tyler said enjoying a slice of pizza.

"I'm guessing people who are still up." Luna answered innocently earning a dull look from the teen. Apollo was left on the beach chasing seagulls, the two watched this and chuckled. Minutes later they stayed in silence. "So what now? Do we talk about what happened."

"You know for the past four days after what happened that was all I wanted to do. But now I just glad we're talking again, we don't have to talk about it, need to maybe, but we can wait until we're both sure on what we want." Tyler explained, as much as he wanted to talk about the kiss he knew that pursuing would only lead to more problems, he knew that he had a crush on Luna for a while but after the kiss he never made any other advances on the gem.

"I'd like that." Luna simply said. The teen could see the look on her face she was both nervous and embarrassed about the topic, Tyler made the right choice. The two were enjoying the moment when Apollo tackled the hybrid from his seat shocking the gem beside him.

"Ah, Apollo get off!" Tyler exclaimed while the over-sized wolf laid on top of the teen. Tyler was having enough of it and tried pushing him off but his hand sinking into Apollo's fur in a orange glow. "What?" He asked pulling his hand back.

"Did you know that Apollo could do that?" Luna asked. The wolf in question got back up and let the teen stand as well. Tyler walk in front of Apollo and slowly placed hid hand on his fur and watch as the same glow appeared earlier sinking the teens hand in, then his head. Tyler open his eyes and saw the grassy field his had in his dream, he quickly got out and took a deep breath and repeated the action until he came with one possible answer. _"I'M INSIDE APOLLO'S FUR!" _

"Tyler what do you see?" Luna asked.

"It's amazing, it's like watching a whole new world inside except it gets a little hard to breath." Tyler explained, he then gained a serious look. "I'll be back I think Apollo want me to find something." Tyler inhaled deeply and jumped right into the wolf fur and out to the orange field, walking through the field he stopped by to grab some air and continue walking until he stopped a hill in the middle of the field on that hill there were a set of objects. A blanket, a t-shirt with a Mr. Universe logo on it, a pair of fingerless gloves, a gold and orange cape hanging on a tree branch, a bubble with a star shaped gem inside, and a VHS tape with the teens name on it. Tyler picked up the tape and gained a confused look.

Outside on the pier Luna was left waiting when she saw a glowing orange circle appear from Apollo and Tyler jumped out. The gem walked up to him concerned if something happened. "Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, we might have to get back home." Tyler said showing the tape in his hand.

* * *

(Steven's home)

"Do you think they ran away?" Pearl asked in worry. She found out that Tyler and Luna were gone late at night along with Lion and Apollo.

"Nah, I'm sure they just went out for pizza." Amethyst suggested.

"Why on earth would they do that?" Pearl asked.

"Uhh, because they like pizza." Amethyst said as if stating the obvious.

"Why don't we let them explain." Tyler showed up at the same moment Garnet gave her suggestion. "Hello you two.

"Hey Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl." Tyler called out.

"Where on earth did you two go?" Pearl asked, scolding the two. Luna gave the short version of what happened so far, they excluding Garnet were all shock to find out about Apollo and wondered the same thing about Lion, Before they would ask Tyler assured them that he'll ask about it in the morning so Steven could sleep. He told Luna to keep the tape a secret until he knew what was in it. As the gem left the teens alone Tyler went on to check and see if Steven was still asleep only to find his bed empty, he figured Steven must've went through the same thing he went through with Lion and went out to find a place to play a VHS tape.

"Are you sure you want to see it?" Luna asked, they were in front of the tv about to put the tape in.

"Yeah I'm sure. This tape was made for me, I have a right to know. Play it." With that Luna slipped in the tape and watched it play. At first there static until it cut to a flowery field. On the screen there was a browned hair woman wearing a light green sun dress sitting on the field reading a book, what she didn't notice was a small bird landing on top of her head. As the teen watch this he notice a familiar face. "That's my mom."

**(At this point the italics are going to be the tv screen dialogue)**

_"Hehe, hey Kris I think you made a friend." A mans voice pointed out to Tyler's mom. Kristine glanced at her hair and gently help the bird on her finger. She whistle to the bird and it chirped back the man let out a small chuckle. "And now you can talk to birds?" _

"Tyler I think that man talking is-"

"Dad." Tyler whispered out shocked at what the video holds. the screen went static once more before changing to his mother face.

_"Why are so nervous about?" He asked. _

_"Well I'm sorry but this is much more different than play in front a lot people, this is much more important." Tyler's mom huffed out while also giving a small smile._

_"Why don't start with out names?" Blake suggested. _

_"Okay...hi my name is Kristine." _She greeted before groaning in frustration. "I'm sorry but this isn't right...I know I have an I idea!" The screen went static once more and change to watching the beach._ "Okay, I think I'm ready." _The camera pans up revealing Kristine standing on a face down basket holding a guitar and green leather jacket._ "The names." _She strums two chords._ "Mrs. Omega. I hope your ready, cause your gonna have the greatest mom this side of the pack."_ She imitated the sound of a bass guitar while play her own._ "Psst Blake press the button."_

_"Oh right right." _There was the sound of a click on the screen and water like a effect past by the screen._ "You think that did it?" Blake asked. _

_"I don't really know." _

_"Hold on what this one?"_ As an answer he the screen was cut black by a four point star closing much like the shape of Steven shirt. The screen once again static before it was left with Kristine sitting on a blanket strumming a guitar with a few birds standing beside her._ "It's beautiful isn't Tyler, the sight, the possibility this world holds, every single life has it's own story, the thing they see and hear, the lives they live. Both complicated and simple it's something I cannot wait for you to be a part of." _Tyler couldn't help but tear at hear his fathers voice for the first time in his life. The camera pans around to show his face, he short orange hair that reached down to his ear and he word a yellow drees shirt showing off his sliver necklace.

_"Tyler, both of us cant truly exist, so that's why I'm going to be part of you, and every time you laugh, you smile, you love that me sharing that moment with you because I know that I wouldn't be anywhere else other than you and your mom. I know this because you're going to become something no has ever be come. You're going to be my son."_

_"Blaaaake~" Kristine called out._

_"Take care of your family Tyler." _The teen father let the camera down and watch as the Blake and Kristine met up andwas about to moved for a kiss before the screen static. Both Tyler and Luna said nothing until the sound of Tyler chocking back a sob appeared. Luna instantly held his friend to a tender hold and allowed the teen to pour any feeling he held throughout the movie.

"IT's okay Tyler. It's okay." Luna consoled the sobbing teen. After a few minutes Tyler finally calmed down, and after a moment of silence Tyler smiled and went looking for something in his bag. "Uh Tyler?" But the teen ignored her as he continues his search, Luna walk away and went for the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

"YES!" Tyler yelled out scaring the gem, the teen jumped own to the base leve and ran to Luna holding a sliver necklace in his hand. "Luna I want you to hold this." Tyler presented her his mother necklace.

"But Tyler isn't this your mother?" Luna asked in shock, why would he give something so important so easily.

"Becaues for two reason. One: I made a promise that if I ever met you again I would give you something special in being my friend. And the second, I don't anyone more important than you, than to hold my mother necklace heck even she would say that I made the right choice on who would wear this." Tyler explained. Luna was still shocked and wondered why would he still give it her. As she grasped it in her hand Luna opened the locket and saw the picture of his mother and him as a baby, she couldn't help but shed a tear and smile as this happens.

"I promise I'll keep it safe." Luna declared. Proudly she wear the necklace and lets it become visible to the teen, and like that their friend ship became even stronger.


	20. New addition

**Hello my favorite viewer just wanted to make a announcement I am please to announced that my story had reached over 8000 view keep this up I'll make it to 10,000 in less than a month. Now on to the story.**

* * *

"I thought opal took care of them a while back." Tyler said as he dodged a swipe attack.

"They must be from another breed. Watch Out!" Garnet yelled. Tyler and Luna ducked down from another swipe. Before they could do anything , the hoard swirled together to form a gigantic bird, almost similar to the bird in the sky tower. The bird screeched in front of the team but more intensely to Tyler.

"Uh, why is it looking at me like that?" The teen asked nervously. He then saw the creature licking it lips, at that instant Tyler ran the opposite direction from it. "I am not going to become bird food again!" He yelled. Tyler ran out the cave in to the open but the bird was closing in to the teen. Before it could clamp its jaw on to it the creature was stopped by a shining sliver metal coat that was wrapped around its legs.

Tyler turned to see the snared bird and was about to question the event. "Are you alright?" He heard someone asked. Behind him was a woman that was as tall as Garnet, she had light blue hair and eye, she wore a white shirt that had a sliver star in the front and two yellow stars on the shoulder of her shirt, she had a skirt with a sliver line etched on the middle of the skirt with pattern legging which varies between white, blue and light blue. He looked at the shoes and saw the were similar to Pearls except instead of a simple white shoe there were three gold stars on each shoe. He saw a blade stuck beside her the blade was silver while the handle it self blue as the bottom held a silver star.

The gem asked once more and Tyler nodded to the figure before she was charging at the bird. the gem pulled the blade from the ground and stabbed the bird with the blade in an instant the bird poofed in a limbless cloud revealing a small gem. The only thing the could say watching the skirmish was...

"Huh?" Tyler asked, he was then brought back by the shadowy figure in front of him.

"Are you alright child?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah, thanks but I'm not a child." Tyler argued. "I'm 16 not 8. Name's Tyler by the way."

"Wait you Blake's son, you look just like him." The gem said in a reminiscent tone. "My name is..." The couldn't get a word in once they heard someone running out to the cave.

"Tyler are...you...alright?" Luna ran out to ask but trailed off once she saw who was standing beside him. Her eyes widen at the gem. "Jewel?"

"Luna. Is that really...?" Jewel answered back.

"Luna what did I say about you running off like that." Pearl rushed in behind Luna and asked, but here only answer was for Luna to point at the two in front of her. "...Jewel."

"Hey mom." Jewel answered shyly. Before she could get a word edge wise Jewel was tackled into a hug by both Luna and her mother. "Oof!"

"I'm so glad your alive, I thought you were leaving forever." Luna exclaimed.

"Where have you been young lady, do you have any idea how worried I was?!" Pearl began to scold her, even if Jewel was the size of garnet she still had the look of a child that was caught writing in the wall.

"Sorry mom, I got lost on my last mission and just went on an adventure." Jewel said shyly. While the three starts catching up the rest of the crystal gems caught up.

"Hey guys what's up." Tyler greeted.

"Hey Tyler you didn't get eaten this time!" Steven cheered.

"Yeah, and I got saved by a gem. Everyone meet-"

"Jewel." Garnet answered.

"Right, forgot could've met here before me and Steven did." Tyler said. He couldn't help but feel and annoyed stab in to back of his neck. But quickly ignored it once he saw Amethyst transform in to a snake and silently slither her way to the silver gem foot. The purple gem gave out a small his and in a instant Jewel shrieked out in terror before running in to the arms of Garnet.

"Pffft! HAHAHA You should see the look on you face, it's priceless." Amethyst exclaimed while guffawing at the scared gem.

"AMETHYST YOU KNOW HOW I HATE SNAKES WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT?!" Jewel yelled at the snickering gem. Having enough Jewel ran after the purple gem.

"I'm guessing this was a normal thing before me and Steven were around?" Tyler asked.

"Whoa I can't believe that there are more gem on earth. She almost as tall as you." Steven exclaimed.

"Jewel always wanted to be the tallest." Garnet said. The group continue to watch the two ran around, but strangely the teen couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of sadness. Tyler did you mange to find the mask before we were attacked?" Garnet asked.

"Right here." The teen presented a golden eye mask from out his back pocket. After Garnet grabbed a hold of Tyler felt a small headache after quickly left in a few seconds.

* * *

(Steven House)

"Don't cry Mr. Pear." Said a teary apple from the TV. Steven was watching a show call Crying Breakfast Friends, he ask Tyler to join but the teen explained that he was going to train outside.

"Hey Steven what are you watching?" Jewel asked.

"Oh hey Jewel, just watching crying breakfast friends want to watch?" He asked.

"Thank Steven but I was wondering if you knew where Tyler went?" She asked.

"Oh yeah he said he wanted to train, so he went outside." Out the window they could see Tyler testing moves with his weapon in hand. "He's pretty good."

"Yeah but he needs someone to watch if he gets hurt." Jewel said. She walks out from the house and continues to watch Tyler training session in a closer distance.

"I'm getting the hang of using tonfas but Garnet always told me that I need to practice more than just in my weapon. Can't really use y gem power to easily so hand to hand it is. But Garnet wont help she's too busy with the gems and I'm sure Luna and Pearl aren't the best in hand to hand. Amethyst? Nah, she'll either be too lazy to help or make me do some crazy routine that won't even help. Maybe Jewel, but I don't know." Tyler told himself.

"What about Jewel?" Tyler couldn't help but yelp once he heard a voice from behind. His own heart relaxed once he saw who was behind him. "Sorry, Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Jezz you really need to get bell around you if this is going to keep happening?" Tyler said. Dusting himself off he couldn't help but look at the shy gem standing near him. "So I'm guessing you heard what I saying?"

"Yes." Jewel admitted. " I didn't mean to eavesdrop." The silver gem said in a sadden and shy tone.

"*sigh* You can't apologize for everything if you know you can help." The teen said. "So...?" Jewel raised her head backup in confusion.

"Soooo?" she asked.

"Can you help me fight in hand to hand?" Tyler asked.

"Oh! Uhh yeah over the years I've learned a few hand to hand techniques. I'm sure there's one that would be great for you. There's just one thing we need to do. "Jewel explained.

"Oooookay what is it?"

"Spar with me..." Jewel waited for an answer from the teen.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"In order for me to train you I need to know how well you fight." She said with her back straight right arm forward and her back parallel and her left arm crossed behind her. The teen was a bit reluctant once he heard the explanation but got into a boxing stance with his left side forward. "Come at me at any way."

With that Tyler rushed in with both armed raised guarding the side of his face. As soon as he threw in a few quick jab his fists were already deflected by Jewel's right arm, acting quick the teen tried a sweep attack but the gem dodged it with ease. Tyler closed in the distant soon as Jewel dodge the leg and began to attack with a flurry o punches but each one was not able to hit her target. Jewel acted with a counter and used a palm thrust to the chest against Tyler, the teen didn't notice the attack and skidded a few feet away from the gem.

Dropping to one knee Tyler finally regained a breath after feeling the attack. "Nice use of attack." He heard Jewel comment. "Improvisation and use of adaptation, but your strength is not your greatest weapon." The gem got back into her fight stance once more.

"Okay." Tyler took his original stance once more, this time he took a closer look at the gems Stance. _"I may not know her style but she uses her right as a dominant side meaning my left will always blocked first before I could follow up. The only way for me to get a hit in is to get in to her blind spot. " _Tyler rushed in once more but use a weaving maneuver to Jewels arms. As soon as Tyler was close enough he ducked under Jewels arm and went for a right cross to the body but was stopped once more when he felt a small chop on top of his head. The teen looked up and saw Jewel with a small smile.

"You must keep an eye on your surrounding." Jewel instructed. "I want to see how well you are in weapons tactic." She said, the gem pulls out her weapon out form her chest.

"Right." Tyler grabbed his tonfas, spin them around before getting in to a stance. The boy took in a deep breath before charging at the gem, both weapon clashed against each other, Tyler escaped the clash by twisting his body for a spin attack, Jewel dodge it and stabbed her sword to the ground, this confused the teen at first but ignore it when he felt something off when he couldn't move. The teen looked down and saw his leg wrapped in a shining sliver coat, the teen looked back at the gem and saw her charging without her blade. _"Why would she charge at me without her weapon? Was that her idea from the beginning?" _He thought as he was force to stay on guard while blocking the punches and kicks Jewel unleashed. While he did so, Tyler clicked on a small switch left on the handle, as a result hidden blades popped out as a surprise for Jewel.

Said gem jumped back for distance once she saw the blades, and pulled out her own causing the coat on Tyler's leg to unwrap. "That was a not bad surprise why didn't you tell me that you had blades inside you weapon?" Jewel asked.

"I don't know how come you didn't tell me that you could summon wrapping to trap your opponents?" Tyler returned hotly. He feel a small headache approaching but ignored it.

"I guess that's fair." The gem, said absent mindedly. As a result the teen clashed blades against one another, Tyler spins around to where Jewel continues to stand on guard but what Tyler didn't notice was that the gem hasn't move during their clashed. By the time he did, Jewel parried Tyler's tonfas off his hand, spin around and used the flat side of the blade to strike at the Tyler side. The blow connected and caused the teen to bounce off a few feet away.

Luckily they were on the beach or the damage would've been more lasting but his side were still bruised from the hit. Tyler groaned as he sat up and was met face to face with Jewels blade. "Do you yield?" She asked. all the teen did was look away in defeat, before she could help him up Tyler was already up and about walking back to the house.

"Thanks for the training." Tyler commented bitterly. With that the teen left the melancholic gem alone on the beach.

* * *

(Steven house)

It's been a few days since their spar and Tyler hasn't shown any sign of appealing to Jewel. Usually whenever she would try to talk to the teen he would brush her off or ignore her when the chance come. This exchange dose not go unnoticed by the gem, Luna tried to discern the situation but the teen would always try to change the subject or pass it off as something not important.

Even Steven seemed concerned about Tyler recent attitude. "You think he hate me?" Jewel asked.

"What? No, no I'm there's a perfectly good explanation on why Tyler is acting this way. Right Garnet?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah the only time Tyler was this mad was when Amethyst changed into a cat and had Tyler chase her." Steven said. But Jewel was confused when the boy explained.

"Tyler tried the shape shifting power and turned into a wolf, Amethyst got Tyler to chase her and run into a wall the last second. Once he turned back Tyler still chased after Amethyst." Pearl explained, narrowing her eyes at the snickering gem.

"Hey, he forgave after that and he still chased after me." Amethyst said, the memory still fresh into her mind.

"Yeah but did you have to make him run after another wall after that?" Luna asked.

"What are you guys talking about?" They heard a familiar voice ask. The gems turn to see Tyler but something was different about him, the teens peach skin changed into a pale coloring and short brown hair was changing into a near dark tint.

"Oh we were talking about the time you chase Amethyst when you shape shifted into a wolf." Steven answered.

"Oh, yeah. I remember that." Tyler answered monotonous. "I going out to train." The teen said suddenly.

"Wait Tyler where did you go just now?" Pearl asked abruptly.

"I was in the temple, if there's anything else I'll be out side." Before Tyler could reach for the door the teen felt a hand on his shoulder, and his rage increased somehow. "What do you want?" He asked barley holding in his rage. Behind him a shy Jewel grasping at his shoulder.

"Do you hate me? I need to know, I know that it wasn't right of me to just pop in but you must know that I didn't mean to hurt or make you mad in anyway I just-." Her senence was cut short once she heard the sound of blades appearing.

"That's enough out of you, if I wanted an apology from you, there would be a notice until then leave me alone." Tyler threaten darkly.

"Okay, what is your deal, you've been acting moody and darky for the past week, you constantly ignore my concern for you and now you threaten my sister, you are going to tell us what's going on now!" Luna snapped. "I thought we could talk about our problems, not hide them like some little kid!"

"There is nothing to talk about Moonstone!" Tyler yelled, but in an instant he was flown out of the house by said gem with the hilt of her sword. The teen maganged to land on the sand safely on his feet. Tyler looked up and glared at Luna. "Explain yourself."

"Tyler would never call me by my gemstone he said that my name was unique. So tell me how you really are?!" The sword wielder yelled.

"Luna what do you think your doing?" Pearl asked. as the other caught up.

"Something has infected Tyler, or switched him out with a fake." Luna said.

"She's right, I sense something inside Tyler it must stayed hidden from my sight." Garnet said. Summoning her weapon. "Tell us who you really are now!" That's when they heard a dark chuckle coming from the teen.

"(Sigh) I knew this would happen the boys body is much too important for you all." Tyler voice changed to a darker and deeper tone Allow me to introduce myself I am the golden mask, the object you required."

"The gold mask?" Jewel asked.

"(Gasp) Garnet the mask Tyler held on to

"Wait wasn't that the mask Tyler found in the tunnel?" Steven asked. He could see but the magenta skin gem eyes widen underneath her visors.

"But that impossible I didn't sense any anomalies in the mask." Garnet retort.

"Hehe, I am much more than an anomaly." He said. As he tried to charge at the group the possessed teen was stopped by sliver wrapping around his legs. He looked to see Jewel stab her sword to the ground.

"Steven do you now where the mask is?" Pearl asked. The boy nodded and went to search for said mask. "We need to keep him busy. Jewel how long can you keep that up."

"As long as it takes." Jewel said. The possessed Tyler echoed out a dark chuckle in front of the team.

"You truly believe that saving him by keeping him tangled." He pulled out a one of his tonfas and flicked the blades open. "How can you save him from himself!?" The mask was about to cut off Tyler's own foot but was stopped by Amethyst whip. "Oh now isn't that nice."

"Luna what ever idea you have to stop him it's best you do it now!" Amethyst grunted.

"Oh please that girl wouldn't want to hurt her own frie-." Within second the mask was knocked unconscious. Jewel released her blade from the ground and allowed the teen on to fall into Luna's arm.

"Sorry Ty, but better than fighting all of us."

"True." Garner commented. Luna laid the teen down gently and waited for Steven to return.

"Guys! Guys!" Steven yelled out as he ran towards the group. "I got the mask."

"Great but what do we do with what ever is infecting Tyler?" Luna asked. Jewel took a look at the at the mask and a small scribe on the edge of the mask. Her eyes widen and quickly place d the mask on Tyler before anyone could protest. As a result a dark aura surrounded the teen before centering around the mask, Jewel lifted the mask of Tyler's face immediately showing his original skin and hair color.

"What just happened?" Steven asked.

"The mask was a prison. Holding a evil spirit within the mask. It was the reason Tyler was acting like this. Everyday the spirit was allowed to stay in his body the more control it gained." Jewel explained.

Tyler groaned out in both pain and strain. He didn't know what hurt more his head or his next. He slowly got up and noticed everyone staring at him. "Uh hey guys what'd I missed?" They all sighed at what he said. The tee was confused but passed it off as something regular till he just remembered something. "Hey guy who's the new girl?"

* * *

**And lets add this as my second OC Her name is Jewel and you can that lexboss for this character she/he was a big help to my story now because I'm catching with the show the story line will changes somewhere after Peridot becomes part of the time. This is OCmaniac signing out**


	21. It came from the Warp

Today was a good day for the team. "I can't believe that went off so well." Pearl said as they walk through a field of flowers. The team went on a mission to take care of monster problem as crazy as it was the whole team was in sinc.

"I'll say, nice job on trapping it before it could move." Tyler said to Jewel who looked away shyly.

"W-well Luna and Pearl were the one who caused the most damage." the silver gem commented.

"Yeah it was kinda great when you hit with your spear and it went." Amethyst mimicked pinging and explosion sound as they walked.

"And the way you were circling around it almost looked like strategy." Pearl complemented. Amethyst gained a small blush at the praise.

"Yeah well you know I can to that stuff too." She said sheepishly. Garnet appeared from the field and bubbled the gem away, then came Steven with a runny nose and watery eyes.

"Wait up!" Steven cried. "Sorry I couldn't help much, I think the flowers are making me— *sneezes on Garnet's hip* Sorry, Garnet."

" I'll live." Garnet said.

"I'm surprised we didn't know that Steven is allergic to pollen." Tyler commented.

" Oh, Steven, you're supposed to sneeze into your antecubital fossa." Pearl informed.

"His/My what?" Steven and Tyler asked simultaneously as they step o=upon the warp pad.

"Your...this thing." She pointed to the other side of the elbow, before they warped. In the warp stream Steven was ready to let out another sneeze, Tyler came behind him to hand the boy a tissue but Steve sneeze too early and propelled both him and the teen head first out the stream. They boys were amazed to see the outside of the stream, but Tyler found it cold and hard to breath for a while. He and Steven then saw another stream out of the warp space they couldn't see well but they saw something inside the stream before they were pulled inside to their stream.

"Careful! It's dangerous to stick your head out of the stream!" Pearl said

"There's not much air, and it's _very_ cold." Garnet flicked off the frozen snot off of Steven nose.

"You guys we saw something out there!" Steven said.

"What?"

"Inside the stream, there was another warp stream, and something was inside it." Tyler explained.

"Steven, that's not possible. Is your vision blurry from the pollen?" Pearl asked.

"I can see perfectly, *squints* Pearl. I know there's something out there!" Steven said.

"Yeah I mean I'm not effect by the pollen and I know I saw something in there." Tyler added.

"There's nothing out there, you two. There hasn't been anything else for a long, long time." Garnet said. Tyler couldn't but feel unease by that statement he wanted to say something but nothing came to mind. Maybe he too was effect by the pollen.

* * *

(Night-Home)

Later that night Tyler went out for a walk to clear his head as Steven went to sleep of at least he think he did. He let out a small sigh as he lay upon the sand.

"How come I knew you were going to be here?" He heard Luna asked.

"Maybe because you know me so well." Tyler suggested. "You believe that I saw something right?"

"Tyler I can say that but you know that I'll be lying and I can't say I don't believe you because I didn't see what was out there too." Luna explained. He was glad that he has a friend like Luna she always knew what to say. "Well it's getting late so you should get to bed mister." She said in a mocking motherly tone.

"Yes mother." Tyler made a fake pout before heading home. He open the door and saw Steven sitting on the floor with a water gun in his arms. Confused at first until he pieced together what had happened. Whatever they saw in side the stream might've freak Steven out more than it did him so much he stood by and waited for the thing to come through the warp pad. "Steven? Steeeeven." He gently shook the boy but even then he reacted loudly and began hosing down the teen with the water gun. "Ah, Steven, Steven it me Tyler!"

"Wha-? Tyler! Sorry I thought you were a warp monster." Steven explained letting out a loud yawn.

"Steven it one in the morning and your tired you need your sleep." Tyler said.

"But if I do the warp monster might come through here." The teen would sometime for get Steven age at time and remember that he is still a kid.

"Tell you what you get to sleep and I'll keep a watch out for you while you sleep." Tyler suggested. Steven seemed to brighten up at that statement. Giving a slight nod the boys hand the teen his water gun and went back to bed.

"Just wake me up later so you can sleep too." Steven yawned out before falling straight to sleep. Tyler let out a slight sigh before patting the boy's head.

"You can sure be a handful sometime Steven." Tyler muttered before leaning againt the bed. He thought about staying up for a while but he felt his eyes getting heavy. So as a plan Tyler would lay next to Steven bed and watch out with him.

"this is gonna be a long night." Tyler sighed out.

* * *

(Morning)

*Snore*The sound of Tyler and Steven snoring away in their sleep as morning came. Tyler felt the suns ray hit his face and woke up, he groaned at first and woke up. *Yawn*"Morning's here. Wonder if Steven still a sleep?" He looked to see that his cousin was asleep.

"Morning Tyler ." Pearl greeted.

"Good morning." Garnet added as she turn to the oven.

"Morning you two, you making cookies Garnet?" The teen asked.

"Yes, thought we could surprise Steven when he wakes up." Garnet pulls out a tray of steaming hot cookies. Tyler only tooka whif a felt his stomach growl in hunger. Before he could ake one his hand was slapped away by Pearl.

"Let them cool down before you eat one." She scolded. After waiting a fw minutes of torturous waiting Tyler took two cookies one for him and Steven. The teen consumed his treat and walked back to his cousins bed. Gently waving the cookie in his hand towards Steven face, he saw a reaction wear the boy lifts his head in order to eat the treat but found it futile.

"Mmm, come back here... giant cookie cat." Tyler chuckled at Steven words and allowed him to enjoy the cookie. Steven woke up at the taste and looked to see his smiling cousin. "Oh hey Tyler what is it?"

"Oh morning, Garnet made cookies." Tyler said. "Still tired huh?"

"*Yawn*Just a little." Steven said tiredly, He walked

"Oh Steven, this isn't about the thing you think you saw in the warp stream yesterday?" Pearl asked. The two found out they were talking a little too loud.

"But it was real! Something was warping somewhere in the warp!" Steven cried out. Tyler felt sympathy and tried to reassured the boy but some one beat him too it.

"Listen nothing on earth can use the warp pad but us, understand?" Pearl asked but Steven did no reply. "Steven nod in agreement if you understand." Still no reply. "Nod in agreement."

"Look, I understand that you believe that nothing was in the stream but me and Steven saw something, why don't we just look around and make sure. What do you say Steven." The bot gave Tyler a small smile before they got ready.

Luna and Jewel joined up and were debriefed of the mission. First they warp to their previous location in the flower field. "Nothing unusual." Garnet said. But Steven sneezed on the count of his allergy. "Bless you." They warped again to the geode.

"Nothing here either but and the geo is holding nicely." Pearl said as they warped out, and to the sky temple.

"Whoa! Now that's something." Amethyst pointed ahead and saw the goat Steven Jr. and a pair of kid's with him** (kid are another term for baby goats). **"Steven Jr. been busy." She added slyly. "This make you a grandpa."

"And I'm a uncle." Tyler added.

"Congratulation." Garnet patted Stevens head.

"Hey, we're getting of task!" Steven exclaimed. Which confused the teen for he had never seen him act like this before.

"We've looked all over there's nothing to find." Pearl said.

"Your wrong." Steven grumbled. But was still heard by everyone.

"_Excuse _me!?" Pearl asked in shock.

"I-I mean." Steven fumbled with his words

"Nothing on earth can use these warp but us!" Pearl said.

"Well what if it came from space?!" Steven argued. Tyler agreed with his cousin if it didn't come from earth then where else

"I-I don't appreciate your tone." Pearl said. They then warped to the galxy warp. "These are the warps to other planets, if something tried to come from space it would be through here. _But wait_ this warp pad is broken marked inactive by the very depressed cartoon breakfast sticker you placed here your self." Shocking both Tyler nad Steven.

Right kinda forgot about that." Tyler muttered.

"Looks like pearl right as usual. *sigh you'd get used to it." Amethyst said as she leaned on to Steven and Garnet patted his head.

"We're safe." The leader said.

"Well I guess so." Steven said skeptically. Both he and the teen took a closer at the sticker. They then heard the group let out a breath of relief simultaneously.

"Oh man Finally, that took all day." Amethyst groaned.

"It was important to make Steven and Tyler feel secure." Garnet said.

"I'm ust glad this craziness was over." Luna said. Though the teen couldn;t help but feel irritated by her word.

"Agreed." Jewel added.

"Yes they feel much better now." Pearl finished. Having enough Steven stood back up as did Tyler.

"I think we're a little tired of you guys telling me how we feel. I know we saw something in the stream!" Steven exclaimed angrily.

"That's right." Tyler added.

"And I know you didn't." Pearl said. This started a whole argument between the three. Giving a uncomfortable atmosphere around the spectators.

"Uh this is knew. I kind a like it." Amethyst said lowly.

"This is the first time they ever argued isn't it." Luna asked Garnet.

"There's nothing more to talk about you two just don't know what your talking about." Pearl said.

"Well, maybe you don't know what we're talking about!" Steven and Tyler said in unison. Pearl took offense to that but before it could escalate any further Garnet stepped in.

"Okay you two that enough let it go." The leader said sternly. Tyler looked away and walked back to the warp pad with and irritated look.

"Tyler?" Luna called out. But the teen kept walking.

"I'll see you guys at home." He said lowly, with that he warped out back home.

* * *

(Night-Home)

Back home Steven was sitting in front of the warp pad. While Tyler was on the couch reading a comic book, he couldn't get over the fact that none of the gem didn't believe either one of them. Almost denying it's existence, what was so terrifying that they would want to deny. The temple door opened revealing Amethyst exiting the door. "Hey dudes." Both boy looked at the gems before turning back to their topic.

"Hey Amethyst." Tyler mumbled.

"Still on about that thing in the stream?" Amethyst asked. Steven gave a simple shrug.

"Well it not like you believe us any way right?" Tyler asked sarcastically.

"Ugh whatever, we can hang out again when you guy stop being acting like a sad sack." With that the whip user walked out the door and allowed it to slam upon closing. Both Tyler and Steven flinched upon impact. At firt they turn sullen but their face changed to irritation.

"Urgh why are we doing this? Fine we give up. Steven and Tyler were wrong and everyone else was right nothing going to come out of that warp pad." Steven proclaimed. but as soon as he said it the something crashed through the roof and hit the floor. Both boy looked at the object and saw a light-green orb that had protrude four cylindrical extensions that act as legs. Tyler was hocked to see it but Steven began laughing at the situation. "You were the thing in the warp stream!"

"You sure Steven?" Tyler asked. The boy nodded and looked at the ceiling.

"You did come from space." Steven then saw the orb trying to get past the boy. "Your trying to get to the warp pad aren't ya? Amethyst come back!" But the orb tackled Steven to the ground.

"Steven you alright?!" Tyler asked.

"We were right, we did something in the stream." Steven said. Tyler then saw a small square hatch appear out of the orb attached with a nozzle. "Guy s we were right!" The boy dodge a teal color liquid extruding from the orbs nozzle. Steven struggled keeping the orb in place. "Guys! Come on check this out!"

"Hold on Steven!" Tyler tried to help but was hit on the nose by one of the cylinders legs. "Ow!" Steven grabbed on to one of the legs and accidently threw it against the warp pad chiping a piece off said pad.

"Ah! Sorry!" The orb weakly got up and sprayed the chip. In an instant the warp pad was fixed. The warp pad activated on cue but Steven would not allow it to leave. He leaps on the orb with Tyler behind him. "Oh no you don't. Garnet! Amethyst! Pe-e-e-arl!" They warped out.

Inside the stream Tyler stayed behind Steven as the bot held on to the spherical robot. "Steven where are is this thing going?!" He asked.

"I don't know." But they found more of these orb machines appear and starts to surround them. " Y-you're coming from all over?" He asked but in return the machine starts to push the boy to the edge of the warp stream. Tyler's head was pushed through first but the teen struggled in forcing his way back in. "Steven I need help."

"Hold on. I won't let you— Unh!" Both him and Tyler were forced out off the stream floating in space. The teen clutching on to his cousin as Steven held on to the robot.

"D-don't worry S-Steven I w-wont let you g-go." Tyler said shivering. He then looked up and saw multiple warp stream carrying more robots in them. "H-hey S-Steven look."

"I was right." He chuckles weakly. "And now we're gonna die... a tired, frozen little... sad sacks. They then hears warp stream activating. "Huh?" A pair of hands appear from the stream and grabbed Tyler in turn Steven into the stream. Both the teen and the boy shiver before gasping. Tyler looked and saw it was Garnet who saved them and couldn't help but tear in both fear and happiness. They were that close on dying and he couldn't protect his family again.

"Take deep breaths." She said and took a look at the robot. In return Steven looked at the leader with tears in his eyes.

"I don't care that!"

"I do. I should've believe you, both you. You're a crystal gem too." She smile. Tyler and Steven smile back but before the teen could say anything he was glomp by Luna. Socked at first, he then felt she body shake Tyler looked at her eye and saw they were brimming with tears.

"You idiot." She said weakly. "Do you have any idea how worried I about you. When I heard garnet say about you and Steven out side the stream..." She remained and held Tyler close to her. The teen return the gesture and wrapped the pale blue gemstone.

"I'm sorry. Next time I'll let you come with me." He tried to joke earning a light on his back.

" Steven, are you okay?! Amethyst heard the Warp Pad activate, and Garnet said you were floating outside the stream and Uh...What is that?" Pearl asked as she finally caught up with the rest.

"You don't know?" Steven asked.

"That's a first." Tyler commented.

"Whoa this thing is far out." Amethyst added.

"But what is it?" Jewel asked.

"It's some kind of space robot. There were tons of them! And it looked like they were all going to the same place?" Steven explained.

"Steven, Tyler and Gems arrive at the Galaxy Warp and saw the robots drops on the ground and walks up towards the Homeworld warp. All orbed like machines are shooting goo on the Homeworld warp and the Gems run towards them.

"What are they doing to the Homeworld warp?!" Pearl asked.

"Their and million of them." The robots back off as the Homeworld warp appears good as new. "They fixed it?!"

"Is that a good thing?" Tyler asked.

"What does that mean?" Steven added. Pearl cut in between the three in act of explaining what happened but her tongue with caught.

"I...I don't know." The warp pad activate and the gem stayed hidden. Garnet was able to grab Amethyst, Pearl, Tyler and Steven and hid behind a tall rock while Luna and Jewel hid behind the deactivated warp pad. An unidentified gem arrives, looks around, and gently stomps on the Homeworld warp.

"Hmm." She wore a suit is mostly medium green, with a dark-green diamond outline around the cut-out of her neck area, she has lime-green skin, and pale yellow-green hair styled into a tetrahedron shape. Her eye were hard to tell on the count of her wearing a visor. Her gem is located on her forehead, and is shaped like an inverted triangle with flattened corners.

"Who is that?" Amethyst whispered.

"I don't know." Pearl returned quietly. The green gem lift up her arm and her fingers then form and screen.

"Log date: 3 1 2. This is Peridot, performing Earth hub maintenance check." Peridot proclaimed.

"Peridot her name is Peridot." Steven said. But Pearl and Amethyst were trying to keep him quite.

"Warp repair a success. All 79 flask robonoids deployed and accounted for. Preparing to locate and manually reactivate Kindergart-*Gasp*" Her report was cut off when she saw the damaged robonoid tried to crawl up her leg, then lies down and rolls back and forth

"Aww the little ones are like her babies." Steven said. Tyler looked to see too. Peridot, annoyed by the robots attempt, steps on the robonoid and pushes on it until it pops. Steven covers his mouth from a gasp to escape as Amethyst and Pearl raise their hands, Steven waves his hand at both of them and gets back down.

" Now to access the domestic warp." Peridot walks down the stairs and noticed something on the warp pad. "Huh?" She picks up the Crying Breakfast Friends sticker Peridot looks around. "This site may have been compromised." Peridot walks back on the Homeworld warp and places a green bleeping stone as she warps. The stone explodes and all of the robonoids deactivate.

"They're coming back! I can't do this! Not again!" Pearl said fearfully.

"We're dead! We are so dead!" Amethyst exclaimed frightfully.

"No. We cant got through this again. Not like this." Jewel whimpered.

"I thought we were over with this, why are they coming back?" Luna asked. Confusing both Steven and Tyler.

"Was that another gem? Where did she come from? What was she trying to do?" Steven asked.

"Yeah and what going on why are you guys acting like this.?" Tyler asked, but then saw Garnet starts to walk up towards the Homeworld warp.

"I doesn't; matter." She said. Activating her weapon and made her gauntlet grow in size. Even bigger than she usually held them. The watched as she destroy the Homewrold warp pad with a single punch. "She's not coming back!" The leader said sternly. Tyler couldn't help feel fear and curiosity as she said that.

_"What could they be hiding for them to fear another gem to arrive?"_

* * *

**Hopefully you liked it I know I did. Be ready for the next chapter will be my very own favorite. Steven first fusion Yay and don't you worry Tyler will experience his first too but I need your help I want your opinion of which song should be playing when Tyler and Luna first fuse. Again all base on your choice PM me if you like. While that happened I have decided to rewrite m very fisrt story "Maelstrom Meets Strom" Well that all she wrote have a great new year This is-**

**Blake:WAIT!**

**Blake what in the world are you doing here?**

**Blake: I here to ust want to let people know what kind of gem I really am. Remember?**

***Facepalm* Oh I forgot. The gemstone I used for this story was an Imperial Topaz. Just for future refrence *hint hint*. that all*Turn to Blake***

**Blake: No you got mind I...?**

**No go ahead it's you turn. **

**Blake: Hope you have a good day This is Ocmaniac signing off.**


	22. Dance Lesson

"You ready Tyler?" Asked Luna.

"As I'll ever be." The teen spoke for he went and tried the most important thing a gem should be able to do: Fusion. But for that to work he must do the only thing he dreaded to try. "Dancing. Why does it have to be dancing of al things?" He grumbled.

"Oh come Ty it'll be fun." Amethyst tried cheering him up.

"*Sigh* Fine. I can't believe I'm doing this." The teen muttered. Today the team wanted to see if Tyler and/or Steven can fuse. Steven was more than excited to learn just as the teen but once he learned that he had to dance Tyler wanted nothing more than to just watch.

"A-5-6-7-8." Pearl instructed following the best of her finger. Through the course Tyler tried following Luna's lead but ended up missing a few steps at a time. Pearl instructed them to follow the beat but the teen was having a difficult time in doing so. As they were paired up Tyler watched Steven have fun with amethyst even though he was having the same trouble as him. "Pay attention now, you two." She said.

Pearl and Garnet perform a ballroom dance. Garnet briefly lifts Pearl. Pearl backs into a wall. Garnet leans against the same wall; her hands on either side of Pearl's head. Pearl slightly blushes. Tyler looked confused at first but continued either way. Steven stares at Pearl wide-eyed for a second, but then looks determined. Steven tries to dance with Pearl and copy Garnet's moves. He's too short and needs help with some of the poses. Tyler tries next with Luna but he either missing a step to a point where he accidentally steps on he feet or when he get close to the gem he'd blush and forgets where he's standing.

Next was Amethyst, Tyler and Steven at first were having fun following her rhythm but was then made difficult when the two boys weren't as flexible as the gem. They tried dancing with Garnet next but even they could keep up with her speed, Jewel was next, Steven was having fun trying to do ballet but Tyler on the other hand did not want even try on the spare tight she somehow attained. After everything the gems tried Steven and Tyler either came up short or misstep someplace the team then walked back to the kitchen to regroup.

"I don't get it, I thought I almost had it." Steven said.

"Yeah I'm kind glad we stopped dancing." Tyler muttered.

"No one expect you to perform fusion on your first time." Pearl said as she leans against the counter.

"Yeah! It's really hard, even for us." Said Amethyst as she sat on top of the counter.

"Not for me." Garnet added. Tyler couldn't help but wonder what she meant by that.

"We'll keep working on the dance for now, and who knows, in a few years... I wonder though if Steven's and Tyler's body is capable of fusion. Fusion merges the physical forms of _gems_, but Steven and Tyler is half-human. They're organic." Pearl pondered.

"That would posses a problem." Jewel stated.

"Organic?" Steven questioned.

"Yeah like your dad, since he's human meaning he isn't able to fuse like the gem. Since their bodies are more of a manifestation than real I guess is what your saying right?" Tyler asked. Earning a nod from Pearl.

"Aw come on it these who knows what gonna happen." Amethyst said in a goofy voice.

"Well I believe that these two can do it." Luna said. Wrapping her around Tyler's shoulder nonchalantly. the teen blushed as he looked away while Steven had a worried look on his face.

* * *

(Beach)

"Can you get them to write out the steps?" Connie asked. Steven, Tyler and Luna were out on the beach hanging out with Connie day by day she's been getting to know about the team more and more everyday.

"No... I don't think it's just about the dancing. When they fuse, they glow and kind of... *puts hands together* phase into each other. I don't know if I can even do that." Steven explained.

"He's right, somehow when they dance there more to it then just following the steps. I don't know it's...different have you ever fused with someone?" Tyler asked Luna. the gem in question looked away slightly. "Luna?"

"This maybe my first attempt at fusion." She said shocking the kids and the teen all together.

"But I thought-."

"I know." She interrupted Tyler. "Mom would always teach me about fusion and how to apply in a fight but there was never a time where I would need to try so when heard that you two were practicing fusion well..."

"You wanted to try and fuse with me." Tyler came to the conclusion. For some reason the teen couldn't help but blush deeply. "Uh you know maybe this isn't the right place to talk about." He gave a pointed look to Steven and Connie.

"Oh...OH! Right, um Steven, Connie we'll be back soon." Luna grasp onto Tyler's hand and dragged him away from the two.

"You think they're gonna try and fuse?" Connie asked.

"I don't know maybe." Steven pondered.

"Well, I think it's amazing you were able to dance with them at all. I could never do that." Connie said as she looked down.

" Huh? What do you mean?" Questioned Steven. In return Connie held her arm close her.

"I've never danced in front of anyone before." She said quietly. There was a dance at my school, and I was really excited about it...but, I just couldn't bring myself to go. I just couldn't stop thinking about everyone staring at me." Connie explained.

"Well... no one's staring right now?" Steven said conveniently staring at his friend.

"Um, you are."

"Oh right. One sec." Steven pulls out an his phone and played a slowed tempo music in the background. "So, what I was trying to say was...come dance with me." He said face covered by his hand as he offers his hand to Connie. At first she was hesitant but as she reaches for Steven hands they blushed at the close proximity and began to dance, not needed to follow a certain but their own beat, they smile and laugh as they did their jig. But only until they bumped into each other; Steven starts to fall, but Connie catches him. They both pause for a beat, blushing. Steven smiles. Connie giggles and rests her forehead on his, they both blush and lean closer. At that very moment Steven's gem begins to glow.

* * *

(A**t the same time** w**ith Tyler and Luna**)

"Okay I think we're far enough now Luna." Tyler stated. They have been running for awhile Tyler tried to stop a few minutes ago but Luna was still too embarrassed to listen. Now word were finally able to reach the gems head and stopped abruptly causing the teen to bump in to Luna and fall altogether.

"Ow...Tyler are you...?" Luna was about to ask about Tyler well being but was cut off when she found herself face to face with the teen. Tyler saw this and quickly got up with a furious blush much like the gem her self.

"Ahem. So you wanted to fuse with me. Why?" Tyler asked. Trying to ease the tension.

"W-well I thought fusing with my mom but the idea alone was weird then I though Garnet would be a better choice but it was hard to make out her routine. Amethyst and I didn't get along at first so fusing would make thing a little hard. Even if we caught up now." Luna explained.

"And Jewel?"

"...We never met until now." She said quietly. Tyler wanted to pry at her statement but the look on her face said it was something he would know about later.

"So why dancing." Tyler asked changing the subject.

"I never really asked. But it seemed to create a certain flow between gems." Luna explained. "How come you don't like to dance?"

"Because I get embarrassed when ever I miss a step. Any time I feel a off beat I lose my cool and get nervous." Tyler grumbled.

"Well I think your making great progress. But I think I know your problem, following someone's beat isn't you so this time I want you to just dance with me. No step just feel you can even set the music." Luna suggested. Tyler wanted to protest but the look of his friend face made impossible to resist. The teen pulled out an MP3 player and looked for the right song. _"Found it." _

(**Give me love by Ed Sheeran**)

"How's this?" Tyler asked shyly, he felt a hand grasp on his own, shocked Tyler acted on instinct and pulled Luna close to him. At the start of the tempo the two began their dance with a simple step along the ground. As they danced along the beat Luna could see a small smile grew on the teen face, as she too smiled at. The teen couldn't help but feel contempt at the movement. all movement no direction, For as long as e could remember this was the first time he ever felt that he had a connection with someone. All he needed to know was how seal that bond. At the chorus of the song Tyler twirled Luna out in extension then allowed her to spin back in to the teen chest.

They stared into each others eyes for just a moment and felt complied to do something, Tyler then dipped Luna low enough as they continue to stare in to each others eye unaware that their gem was starting to glow. _"Beautiful." _Were the word echoing in the teen's mind as he leaned in the thumping of his own heart began to beat in his mind. Luna saw this and was at first confused at how to follow but instead of question she leaned in turn. Their eyes closed at the near connection but before their lip could even touch a light enveloped the two of them.

As the light dimmed away in place of the two dancer were a tall pale blue woman wearing a bright blue short sleeved hoodie with two lined zig zagging each other from the top of the zipper to the bottom. Underneath the short sleeved hoodie was Tylers white long sleeved shirt with red trimming along the collar, she had dark blue jeans that hugged her figure on the leg were a multiple counts of star shapes design along the legs with a pair of white sneakers with a blue trimming on the sole. The figure blinked her eyes slowly before opening them widely. She had Luna's skin complexion only lighter but with Tyler's eye color and midnight medium height hair length which reached down to the base of her neck with a few strands of brunette along the hair. Her gem located on the chest where Luna was place and on her arms where Tyler gem was place. All three gem were dark purple color.

"W-what? How come your...I'm wearing your...my sweater." She said before coming to a realization.

"Tyler?" "Luna?!" "We did it!" "Wait we did?!" She spoke out her internal conversation out loud. The fusion struggled at first standing back up but slowly and surely she stood proudly and excitedly. "H-hold on." She looked at her chest and found Luna's gem and Tyler's gem across her arms. "W-well it looks like we don't grown an extra pait of arm but we have grow taller." She said with a deeper tone. "No not we. I." She said in a lighter tone. "We have to show everybody." She said. The fusion grabbed anything they may have missed and rushed back home.

As soon as they reached the door they heard Amethyst asked. "Hey do you know where Tyler and Luna are at?" That was the signal to appear.

"We're right here." She slammed the door open shocking the crystal gem and the new person in the room. "Hey guys. What do you think?"

"Tyler...Luna?" The new figure asked. It had curly black hair that reaches to it's thighs and steven chubby complexion mixed with Connie darker skin. It's attire consists of a cyan tank top over a reddish-pink t-shirt with a gold-yellow star on it, Steven's jeans as cutoff shorts, and bare feet. It only took mere second for the fusion to figure out who standing in front of them.

"Steven...Connie?" The fusion asked.

"Actually it's Stevonnie now." Garnet said. "You performed your first fusion just like Steven and Connie."

"Yeah guess it proves that we can even fuse with human confusing enough. So Stevonnie was it how does it feel to be well you?"

"It feel's amazing what about, Tuna, no no Tyruna?" Stevonnie asked as she tried to name the new fusion.

"It feels right. Like I'm suppose to be well me. Oh we were well I was thinking on the name Iolite." Said the newly named fusion. Iolite felt both the power of both Tyler and Luna through her body and looked at the leader. "So this is how it feel to be your height huh Garnet?" She asked but was met with a huge grin coming from the leader.

"Well, I'm glad you four are enjoying yourselves. But I think it best you defuse this instant." Pearl suggested

"Wait what?" Stevonnie and Iolite said in unison.

"Pearl you were so worried that Tyler and Steven weren;t able to do this. Aren't you proud of him?" Stevonnie asked.

"Of...course I am it's just- Garnet help me." She pleaded to the leader. Garnet walked up to the new fusion and placed a separate hand in their check.

"Stevonnie, Iolite listen to me. Yo are not two people and you are not one person, you are an experience make sure it's a good experience. Now. Go. Have. Fun!" Lectured garnet. In return Stevonnie ran out the house whooping and cheering out her new appearance while Iolite stood by and watch the fusion leave. She wanted to join here but then an idea came to her.

"Hey why don't try this new me out?" The fusion asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Garnet asked. Iolite answered by walking up to Pearl and kneeled to her level.

"Pearl, would you do me the honors of joining me in a spar?" Iolite asked while kneeling down like a knight. The white gem was skeptical at first did she really wanted to fight her own daughter? But then she saw the fusion smile, she had Luna's smile and her eyes say that she ready to fight couldn't possibly take this away from her. Pearl returned a smile at he question and kneeled in return.

"It would be my pleasure." Said Pearl.

* * *

(Pearl's Arena)

"This would the perfect place to test your abilities as a fusion." Pearl commented.

"Awesome cause I am so ready to try this." Iolite exclaimed. _"Are you sure we can do thi?" _Tyler asked mentally. _"Of course we can even if we lose we'll know how strong we really are." _Luna explained.

"Are you ready?" Pearl asked as she pulls out her spear from her gem. Iolite activated the Luna's gemstone and reached for her sword. But the gem noticed that the fusion has not revealed Tyler's weapon yet. "Iolite is something wrong?"

"Huh? Y-yeah. I mean...Y-yes." Iolite fumbled her words. Internally Tyler was nervous in summoning his weapon.

"Your wondering if are even able to summon your second weapon." Garnet said from behind.

"I...Yes." The fusion admitted.

"Iolite you are the bond Luna and Tyler had form. You must trust in that bond, and trust in yourself. It is the only thing you need to know." Garnet lectured. Iolite took her word a thought of the bonds Tyler and Luna had together. She knew that she nothing to worry about as their bond is strong so is she. The gems on her arm glowed purple and in turn she threw her sword in the air and summoned Tyler bladed tonfas. On cue Luna's sword came down blade first and Iolite slammed her tonfas on both side of the blade. In a shine of light the weapons morphed into a one creating a pair of light purple twin axes.

The handle was wrapped a solid purple leather cloth while the pommels held Iolite gemstone. The blades bit it self was light purple while the head was a slightly darker shade. Iolite kept one axe on her shoulder while she held the other out.

"Excellent work Iolite so far you've completed the basis of being a fusion." Garnet congratulated.

"Awesome you guy get a pair of axes. How they fell?" Amethyst asked.

"I don't know. But I for some reason I am able to use them." Iolite inscepted her weapon. Garnet saw that this was a bad match up and wanted to fix this.

"Pearl." The leader called out. "I know you want to help out Iolite but I thinks its best they switch out partners." she suggested. Pear wanted to protest but saw the look Garnet had and conceded. "Iolite are you ready for your next lesson?"

As an answer the fusion twirl her weapon around and pointed both at Garnet. "I'm ready." In a burst of speed Iolite dashed at Garnet with her weapon ready and her body determine. She was ready to fight.

(Living room)

After a few minutes in the spar the crystal gems came back home with one tired Iolite in the arms of Garnet.

"Well I like to say that spar went excellent, don't you think?" Pearl asked. As a reply Garnet simply nodded while Iolite groaned in exhaustion. The leader gently placed the fusion on the couch allowing her to rest. But as soon as she rested her head on the cushion her body glowed brightly before defusing into Tyler and Luna. Both groaned but out of two reason.

"My head hurts." Luna grimaced. Out of mental exhaustion. She, Jewel and Pearl walked back into the temple.

"My body hurt. Garnet you really need to know the word holding back." Tyler groaned out. Garnet gave both an apologetic smirk before walking back into the temple.

"You know for your frst time fusing you guys looked pretty good." Was all Amethyst said as she follow behind Garnet and entered the temple leaving Tyler alone. But he couldn't help but smile at what happened. His first fusion and they were able to pulled it off to a point where they were holding on their own against Garnet. He then heard the door click open and see Steven walk in but defused. "Hey Steven so how was your day as a fusion?"

"It was great, got free donut from the Lars and Sadie we danced." Steven listed out he adventure. "What about you?" As much as he wanted to tell him the truth he wouldn't want Steven to follow his example.

"Eh you know trained a bit in Iolites body walked around. Nothing crazy." The teen smiled

* * *

**Now that that's over with let me first say that we did it we've finally we've 10,000 view. My fisrt ten thousand *sniff sniff* I think I might cry. Now on to more story maters. You may have noticed that I didn't include Garnets fight in to this story. Well that because it's moment will arrive at a more different time. This is OCmaniac signing off**


	23. An Old Friend

It was a nice relaxing day with Steven, Tyler and the gang. Things were a bit different over the past few day. For one Tyler and Steven found out that the mission to the sea spire was only a test an easy one at that, so as a make up the two wanted a actual test. They soon found out that even in that test they were still giving a cheat sheet to beat it. But once they heard about they accomplishment Tyler and Steven decided to leave it and finish off the test.

Days later the two boys found out that Garnet has an ability call future vision. Tyler thought of the possibility to know his future but decide against it for he thought the knowledge for it might be dangerous. Steven on the other hand became a little paranoid but after a good talking with Garnet and occasional block from a lighting strike everything calmed down. Today Tyler went to hang out with the newly added gem Jewel. Even though she only been here for a few weeks he and the gem never really got the chance to know each other.

"So mind explaining to me why we're in here?" Tyler asked. The two were walking around the bubble room, the area where they kept all the corrupt gems.

"Mom wanted me to make sure that no gems escaped from here. She usually doe this but there was an emergency mission back at the desert." Jewel explained.

"Oh. Guess that explains why Luna and Steven ran out to the warp pad." Tyler reminisced. Entering the room the two began to make a head count of the munber of gems around the room. "Ugh. This is going to take for ever how many gems are there in this room?"

"five hundred-sixty-three." Jewel said without looking at the shocked teen.

"How?!"

"Mom left me a list." Jewel reveals a notepad and pen. "She figured that I would need something like this." Tyler wanted to say something but just held his head down and watched the silver gem finish the inventory list. About an hour later Jewel was coming to an end of her check list till she spotted something off. "Hmm."

"What?"

"I think we're missing one." Jewel pondered.

"Do you know which one?" Asked Tyler wondering why he felt an odd sense of dread in the air.

"Some gem called Bloodstone."

_"No." _Tyler thought mentally. "No, no, no. NO!" He yelled as he banged his fist at the final no against the wall. "I have to find him. He can't have gone far!" With that the teen ran out the room leaving a confused gem.

"W-wait Tyler who's Bloodstone?!"

_"A monster I should've destroyed the moment he poofed."_ He need to find that gem. Before anyone else is taken from him.

* * *

(Board walk)

Tyler was out running around beach city asking nearly everyone if he had seen someone strange walking around. He went to the donut shop, Mr. Curly, the pizza shop. Funland. Getting the same answer he's been receiving for the past two hours. No. But what confused the teen more was how did he escape The bubble even if he did reformed Garnet would've know right?

"Still couldn't find him huh?" His train of thought was then broken once he heard Jewels voice. He would be shock if he wasn't so worried on the main subject. "Who is Bloodstone?"

"A monster. There's nothing more to it." Tyler in a low tone. "Have you found anything?" Sadly the gem shook her head.

"No. There hasn't been any sighting of any gem around. Where he must've been he left maybe weeks ago." She watched as Tyler leaned against a railing and took a few deep breaths.

"Bloodstone was the reason." She heard Tyler say.

"Huh?"

"He is the reason why I'm here. That monster took what was ever left of my family before I came here. Left me to live just for the fun of fighting me when I grew up." Jewel could see the teen's fist tighten with each word he spoke. "I made a promise that I would protect them, that I would become stronger. I will let my past become someone else's death." Tyler finished quietly. He made that promise the day he defeated Blood and got back his mother's necklace. and after everything that has happened he has yet to break that promise to anyone.

"Then don't do it by yourself." Jewel replied back to the teen softly. "Not everything is meant for you to shoulder your part of a team part of a family now. There's no need to act heroic and try to take this all on you own. Like us we know our limitation."

Before the teen could say anything there was a group of teens running their way. "Kiki, Sourcream, Buck?" He question the three teens running. "Hey, hey whoa what's going on you for a movie or something?"

"No you don't understand there was something in the woods!" Kiki exclaimed.

"What?"

"Me and the guys went out the woods to hang out. We heard some weird noises going on and went to check it out." Kiki explained.

"We saw some weird guy down by the filed he had red skin, black long hair. He was wearing this white ripped t-shirt and weird looking pants." As Buck continued to described the man in the woods Tyler grew more and more focused on the detail.

"Do you now where you last see him?" The teen asked.

"We saw him by the creek. It's not far from here." Kiki answered. With a quick thank you Tyler raced of to the forest but not before bringing someone with him.

"Well aren't you coming?" Tyler asked looking straight at Jewel. At first the gem looked confused and pointed at herself as if saying 'Me?' "Yes you were a team right?" Tyler didn't look but he knew there was a smile on Jewel face as she caught up to him.

* * *

(forest)

"Are you sure we're going to right way?" Jewel asked. Which was beginning to irritate the teen. Why? Because she has been asking him that every five minutes.

"For the last time yes I know exactly where we're going." Tyler growled lightly.

"We've been walking for half an hour Tyler it's alright to say we're lost." Jewel said. She knew exactly where the creek was at but decide to let Tyler to take the role as leader.

"I...*sigh* Please tell me you know where we're at Jewel." Tyler gave up before he could even retort.

"It's this way. We should be able to feel the temperature drop steadily when we get closer." Jewel explained. As Tyler followed the gem he couldn't help but feel embarrassed. After a few minutes the temperature went down. But not for the right reasons. "Tyler..."

"I know. He's close." As they got closer to the stream there was no gem to be found but there were foot print left by him. "He must've stopped by here to rest then walked off. But why leave footprints if he didn't want to be found?"

"Maybe reforming made him forgetful." Jewel suggested.

"I don't know and I don't like it." Tyler said about to follow the path.

"Maybe we should wait for Garnet and the other to arrive."

"If we wait any longer then we lose any chance we have in to finding Bloodstone. We have to do this now while the trail is still hot." Jewel wouldn't understand but to Tyler this was more than just simple revenge or a personal growth. He found his family again but as long Blood is still around there's no telling he'll try to attack them. the print trailed on for a while and lead the two to an open field to the teen is was almost familiar. "I been here before."

"what?" Asked Jewel.

"This place. I fought Blood right here. This was the last time I saw him.

"Then why bring us here?"

"Because it was time for our reunion." A voice echoed throughout the field tyler stood there motionless as Jewel stayed on guard. "I'm glad you were able to find me young man."

"SO I was right you wanted to be found. Kiki and the gang were part of your plan for us to find you." Tyler replied.

"Well you were, she on the other hand was not meant to follow. But I guess everyone needs an audience right?" Said Bloodstone.

"An audience?" Jewel questioned still looking for the rouge gem.

"Of course our match is about to begin. I mean after all he did beat me." Bloodstone said.

"Only because you got cocky and I was more focused on getting my mom locket back. Now how did you get out?" Question Tyler. As an answer Blood let out a low chuckle before he appears out in the clearing. He still had his red like skin and eyes, and he hair was much longer than the last time Tyler fought him, his shirt was now a dark red t-shirt with a large black diamond on the center, he had old karate pants and shoe but red diamond were etched on the knee caps. Hearing enough of the gem laughter Tyler glared at the woods. "Enough games now tell!"

"What I would've thought my own savior would remember me!" Bloodstone exclaimed with a chuckling tone. "Of course you did look well with a mask."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tyler yelled back. Jewel wondered as well but then something hit her when Bloodstone said mask, she remembered Tyler coming out of the gem room on the same day he had the mask.

"Tyler." she called out. "The mask."

"What are-?" The idea finally hit him as well. "It was me. I set you out. The mask controlled me into freeing you, it was my fault."

"Ah yes I see that you finally got it. Now I believe it's time we get finish this." Bloodstone began getting close. Until Jewel stepped forward.

"You're not going to finish anything." Said Jewel as she summoned her blade.

"You know I believe that this is a one on one match so forgive my rudeness but..." Before he could finish his sentence he thrust out his hand and out cam red chain which began coil around Jewel body and plant her to the ground. Jewel struggled against the chain but would not break. "I believe the old saying goes boy will be boys. Don't you agree Topaz."

"Don't worry Jewel I'll get you out of there just hold on for a little bit." Said Tyler pulling out his tonfas. and at a weird moment cloud began to form around the area but the teen ignored it. "There's something I want to know, why my mother?"

"Ah the big old why question. Well if you must know the truth I was simply doing her a favor." The word couldn't have shocked he teen anymore than he thought, doing her a favor was his answer?

"Doing...doing her a favor. And what kind of favor is it to kill her at cold blood!" Tyler roared.

"You really don't know about the human body do you?" He ask rhetorically. "A gems body is basically an illusion representation of their gemstone when our bodies become too damage our physical form dis out and we reform in a new one. How ever when a gem adds a non-physical property to an organic the strain on the host will be immense."

"What dose that have to do with Tyler?" Jewel asked.

"*Sigh* Dealing with children is such a predicament." Bloodstone grumbled. "What I mean is your father gave half his life in order for you to b born but its in that same progress that your mother had to give half of her life to give birth to you. As I said a non-physical element mixing with a physical one does not have a good result."

Tyler stood there letting the information sink in. His mother gave up half her life just for him to be born. He didn't know whether to be proud of the conviction or angry at their reckless result of giving life. But he knew that he felt something about Bloodstones explanation...annoyance. "So you thought that doing this it would ease my mom pain and give her a quick death?"

"Yes, now you understand tha-." Bloodstone was interrupted when Tyler went for a surprise attack with a straight jab but was evaded easily.

"I don't want to hear your voice anymore. I saw the look on her face when she died, there was no smile on her face. Even if she knew that her life was diminished she wouldn't care as long I was there with her."

"Then I should've have killed you to join her." Bloodstone said. Having his weapon appear.

"Too bad you missed your chance." Said the teen as he got in to a stance where he kept he left arm vertical and right perpendicular with his left. He almost forgot that his weapon does not have the hidden blades so h had to make do on what he has. The two fighter face each other in silence and in a od cue the clouds began to darken and gather in to a storm cloud. And in that very moment the sound of thunder boomed in the sky at the very moment Bloodstone and Tyler raced toward each other.

Bloodstone attacked first and went for a side swipe. Tyler dodged it in time in a duck and countered with an uppercut. But the gem evaded the attack and gained some distant, Blood thrust out his hand and three red chain raced off toward the teen. Tyler was able to dodge the first two but last one coiled around his arms thus began the struggle to not be thrown around by the red gem.

"I see you've gotten stronger." Bloodstone said as he continues to pull the chains closer. "But." With a single tug Tyler was now flying from the swing of Bloodstone chain. "You might want understand the power of a gem!" Tyler tried desperately to release himself from the chain but feeling both the force of the swing made it difficult. He felt a shift in the chains they were loosening, but he wondered why. Tyler looked around and saw that the swing cause the teen to be lifted high in the sky the hybrid was about pull his arm free only to feel his arm nearly snap when it was pull down to the ground.

"Tyler!" He heard Jewel scream before he crashed to the ground causing a plume of smoke upon impact. As the chain vanished his vision went blurry for minute as he struggles to stand back up, the pain in both his arm and back were crying for rest. But the teen still stood.

"Ready for another bout." Bloodstone asked. Tyler answered by picking up his dropped weapon and went back to his stance. "Defiant to the end." Bloodstone shot his chain out for a second time, instead of dodging the attack Tyler went head first toward the chain. He block one then the other, but just as the last one came close he ducked down and close the distant. The teen attempted a wide strike to his face but his fist were grabbed inched away from the target, Tyler used his other fist but that too was grabbed.

The gem smirked at these attempts but was blindside when Tyler held on his arm and fired off a front kick to the abdomen followed by knee shot to the chin. Daze Bloodstone released his hold of the teen, at which he was hit across the left then right cheek from Tyler tonfas. Instinctively Tyler narrowly evade a claw swipe to the chest leaving a rip against his shirt. "I grow tired of these games!" Bloodstone roared. His body began to glow red and he curled himself into a black spinning hairball and aimed for his target. Tyler.

"What the?!" Asked the shock teen. He jumped left and watched as the balled gem crashed through the tree ass if they were nothing but bowling pins. "He didn't do that last time I fought him." The teen muttered. That is when he felt it not pain but instead he now knew how far he was into fighting a real gem. Fighting against monsters is one thing but a gem it was a whole new level.

"Tyler get me out of this we can fight him together!" Jewel yelled out. The teen did not need to be told twice, he raced off and kneeled in front of the trapped gem. Tyler pulled vigorously on the chains were proved ineffective. "Tyler you need to summon your weapon, it's the only thing strong enough to break them." Sais the gem.

"I-I..." Tyler stuttered on his words. Before he cold do anything his body was then coiled around by a link of red chain. The teen looked around a saw Bloodstone standing with a smirk. Almost saying "Got you".

"Well you heard her aren't you going to summon you weapon?" He asked in feign confusion. "Ah you can't can you. All this time and you still haven't been able to master your gem power."

"Shut up." Tyler said lowly.

"No wonder you were so weak, I thought you would surprise me more than just technique."

"Shut up." The teen said once more.

"But now I see. You are nothing more than a wasted gem!" Bloodstone tugged on the chains roughly at the word gem, he held his claw up aiming for the teen face ready to end this match.

"I said shut up!" Tyler yelled. In his fury the gems on his arm glow bright orange and in an instant his bladed tonfas appear from his arm and in his hand cut the chains in the process. Still flying from the pull Tyler reels his arm back at he same time Bloodstone formed a spear with his claw. The tip of Bloods claw clashed against the flat side of the tonfas head, the impact caused the two to skid back and gain their bearing. Tyler breath heavily from both physical and mental exhaustion, he glance back at his weapon when he suddenly heard Bloodstone laughing.

"HeheheheHAHAHAHAHA! This is what I wanted a battle that truly shows our power." Tyler cold see Bloodstone gem glow brightly before it dimmed down and he weapon were gone in the process. "But not today."

"What?" Tyler staggered a bit when he got close in.

"You body is failing you. In a matter of minutes you drop out of exhaustion. A fight like that is not worth my time, so when you get strong enough then I will come for you." Tyler heard those words once more, the last time he heard then was when...

"Ahhhhhh!" Tyler yelled a furious roar and charged at the red gem. He raised his weapon for a attempted slash down, but was proved fruitless as Bloodstone was able to hold the teen weapon by the blade with both hand.

"*Sigh* Are human stubborn?" He didn't even bother hearing the answer as he launched a side kick straight to the boys body, the impact was strong enough to push Tyler away and flung to a near by tree. He felt weak, his ribs and back were aching in pain. His vision began to darken as he watch bloodstone vanish in the woods. "We'll meet again when your stronger." And just like that everything went black.

"Tyler!" Jewel called out. She watched the teen collapsed and not wake up, the chains dissipate from her body and she immediately raced off to the teen health. She check for a pulse and was relived when she heard Tyler breathing. She activated her gem and a white glow on her hand appeared and hovered over Tyler's body, the bruises and marking on the teens body start to close up, this was one of her powers her gem can heal any injury from either gem or human as she found out. But the action takes a huge amount of concentration and could leave her weary. Once she felt that his wounds were all healed up she pick the teen up on her back and began the trip back home.

The thundering boom began, and he sound of rain hitting the ground filled Jewels ear. Until she heard a voice. "I lost." It was Tyler's voice. It was hollow and depressing.

"You'll beat him. I know you can." Jewel encouraged.

"How do you know? I'm not even a real gem." Tyler said with discourage.

"You're right you not a gem." Tyler flinch at Jewel's harsh words. "You're you, neither gem nor human. So stop thinking that you have to be a gem to fight or a human to survive, you just have to be you." Jewel looked at the teen with a smile. As the rain lighten up they were coincidentally underneath a beam light coming from the sun. Tyler lost his match against Bloodstone, and he almost lost himself in the process.

_"I won't lose to you next time." _The teen declared.

* * *

**Hey its your pal OCmaniac now this chapter was a bitch because the entire idea at first was fight the guy who kill Tyler's mom and it would end like that, but then I thought it was too anticlimactic so why not have an enemy that would reoccur and give the old final battle cliché a hero gets. I glad to know that my other story are getting noticed so with that said tis is OCmaniac signing off.**


	24. Re-write

After looking back at Roes's brother I have decided to revise my story to the beginning. And also cut out the oc's in the story. It was a very long hiatus and with everything else going on I was a distracted to a point where I couldn't figure out the next chapter for this story. So it will take me a while to redo all those chapters but. After seeing my mistake on it I know what needs work. Thank you for understanding.


End file.
